A Christmas Of Love: Modern Day Tokyo Edition
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Amy Mizuno has no place to stay for Christmas, will Keiichi Stanton help her? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. The Invitation For Christmas Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon is a copyright of Naoko Takeuchi.**

** The Invitation For Christmas Part 1**

** One cold winter afternoon after school let out, four out of five young girls roughly around the age of 4-years-old were having a snowball fight at the nursery school that they attended while the fifth girl named Amy Mizuno was watching a group of four younger grade school boys walking over to a parked car which was being driven by a 16-year-old boy.**

** "Katsuji... Keiichi... Kazuyuki's come to take us back to the Crossroads Orphanage with him," Masaya Stanton & Darien Shields called out. "are you coming or not!"**

** "In just a minute," Katsuji & Keiichi Stanton called back to Darien & Masaya. "first we must pick Lita up from Crossroads Nursery School!"**

** "Well don't take too long," Kazuyuki Stanton called to his two younger brothers, Katsuji was 9-years-old as for Keiichi, he was 6-years-old. "Tami Takai will worry for sure!"**

** Darien Shields & Masaya Stanton were both 8-years-old.**

** "We will hurry!" Katsuji & Keiichi called back.**

** Keiichi kindly opened the gate for Katsuji as the two boys entered the playground area where the girls were talking about their winter vacation plans.**

** Raye Hino didn't celebrate Christmas like her four friends but she still had fun spending time with her father offering gifts to her late mother during this time of year.**

** But the saddest news of all was, Amy's mother was in the United States on a business trip and her father was showing his paintings in Paris France so poor little Amy had nowhere to stay for Christmas.**


	2. The Invitation For Christmas Part 2

** The Invitation For Christmas Part 2**

** "Ready to go Lita?" Katsuji asked.**

** "Yes I am." Lita answered Katsuji.**

** Keiichi moved toward Amy cautiously, "Who is this?" he whispered.**

** "That is Amy Mizuno," Mina said coldly to the 6-year-old Keiichi. "she has no place to stay for Christmas."**

** "Aw... the poor darling." Keiichi said softly.**

** "I have an idea," Lita whispered to Katsuji. "Amy could stay with **_**us**_** over at the orphanage until her mom comes back from her business trip."**

** "Great idea!" Katsuji whispered back to Lita.**

** After Amy went with Lita & the boys to the Crossroads Orphanage, Serena, Raye, & Mina were all picked up by their parents.**

** Over at the Tsukino family's house that night after dinner, Serena was putting some chocolate chip cookies onto two plates, her father had baked a bunch of cookies so Serena had decided to put six tiny cookies on a dessert size plate with a cup of milk and a note on the table for Santa, then on a tray she put another dessert size plate of six cookies & a glass of milk so her father could take it to her mother who was pregnant with her second child.**

** "Daddy," Serena said. "Mommy's dessert is ready to be taken to her."**

** "Did you remember to put some milk & cookies out for Santa Claus?" Kenji Tsukino asked Serena.**

** "Santa's snack is already waiting for him on the table." Serena told her father who came into the kitchen to get the snack on the tray that Serena was so kind to prepare for her mother.**

** "Good now it's off to bed with you," Kenji told his little girl. "remember... Santa's watching."**

** "Good night Daddy." Serena said.**

** And with that Serena went straight to her bedroom to change for bed.**

** Over at the Crossroads Orphanage, Tami Takai was reading a classic Christmas story to the children in her care.**

** That is until the clock chimed eight times.**

** "Bed time my children." Tami said.**

** "What about the snack for Father Christmas?" Masaya asked Tami.**

** "The cheese & crackers and ginger ale are ready for Father Christmas on the dining room table." Kazuyuki Stanton answered his 8-year-old brother.**

** "But where shall I sleep tonight?" Amy asked Tami worriedly.**

** "You shall sleep in Lita's bedroom," Tami said. "Lita has a spare bed in there since her former roommate, Kathleen got adopted last month."**


	3. The Invitation For Christmas Part 3

** The Invitation For Christmas Part 3**

** "Thank you Miss Takai." Amy said gratefully.**

** "Please Amy," Tami said. "call me Tami."**

** "Okay," Amy said. "thanks Tami."**

** Lita led Amy to her room where she would be staying.**

** Over in the room that Darien shared with Katsuji, Masaya, & Keiichi, Keiichi was already in his pajamas as well as fast asleep while his three roommates were changing into their own pajamas.**

** "Strange... so strange," the other boys heard Keiichi shouting in his sleep due to his somniloquy. "I have the funniest feeling... that I have met that girl Amy before... but **_**when**_** and **_**where**_**?"**

** "Keiichi's somniloquy has activated!" Katsuji said.**

** "Oh no!" Darien shouted.**

** "So?" Masaya asked.**

** "So," Katsuji said. "Keiichi may just be somebody reincarnated!"**

** Deep within Keiichi's dreaming mind, it was one thousand years into the past during another time as well as in another place... the surface of a frozen pond upon the earth's moon.**

** A 14-year-old girl was sitting on a bench watching all of her friends ice skating in pairs. **

** A 16-year-old lord was watching the blue haired Princess of Mercury as another lord who was 26-years-old had noticed the 16-year-old behind the tree.**

** "Escuse me Mina." the 26-year-old boy said to the Princess of Venus.**

** "Where are you going Malachite?" Princess Mina asked her skating partner who was half Venusian half Earthling.**

** "To play matchmaker with Amy & Zoisite." Malachite answered Mina.**

** Keiichi awoke with a start, **_**What was that just now?**_** he thought feeling baffled.**


	4. Keiichi & Amy's Mysterious Dream

** Keiichi & Amy's Mysterious Dream**

** Keiichi then went into the bathroom to wash his face & hands, when he came out he literally bumped into Lita who was standing outside the door to the bathroom in her nightgown.**

** "Has Santa come already Lita?" Keiichi asked groggily.**

** "That is **_**not**_** why I came to get you Keiichi." Lita said honestly at the same time feeling quite terrified.**

** "Lita you are trembling," Keiichi said. "what's the matter?"**

** "Amy is talking in her sleep Keiichi!" Lita said with wide eyes.**

** "What? Take me to her at once!" Keiichi commanded Lita.**

** Lita raced into her bedroom where Amy slept in the next bed over with the terror-stricken Keiichi Stanton following close behind her.**

** Deep within Amy's dreaming mind, it was one thousand years into the past during another time as well as in another place... the surface of a frozen pond upon the earth's moon.**

** A 14-year-old girl was sitting on a bench watching all of her friends ice skating in pairs. **

** A 16-year-old lord was watching the blue haired Princess of Mercury as another lord who was 26-years-old had noticed the 16-year-old behind the tree.**

** "Escuse me Mina." the 26-year-old boy said to the Princess of Venus.**

** "Where are you going Malachite?" Princess Mina asked her skating partner who was half Venusian half Earthling.**

** "To play matchmaker with Amy & Zoisite." Malachite answered Mina.**

** The 14-year-old Princess Amy of Mercury didn't even have her ice skates on as the 26-year-old Lord Malachite pushed the 16-year-old member of Prince Darien's guard toward her.**

** The 16-year old lord who was in fact named Zoisite shyly sat down next to the Mercurian Princess, "Don't you want to skate with me your majesty?" he asked Princess Amy.**

** "No I don't like to," Princess Amy admitted. "both ballroom dancing as well as ice skating make me feel kinda awkward."**

** "Well that makes two of us I don't like it either," Lord Zoisite said gently as he put his left hand upon Amy's right hand romantically. "I feel ridiculous."**

** "Zoisite." Jedite teased.**

** "Huh?" Zoisite asked.**

** "You're ridiculous even when you're not doing anything." Jedite said to Zoisite teasing the youngest lord once more.**

** Lord Malachite smiled knowing that he did a good job.**

** Amy then awoke from her mysterious dream to see the smiling faces of both Lita Kino & Keiichi Stanton staring down at her.**


	5. Double Moonlight Romance

** Double Moonlight Romance**

** "Lita? What's going on?" Amy asked groggily as she sat up in bed.**

** "You were talking to a mysterious someone named Zoisite in your sleep." Lita told Amy seriously.**

** "I was... oh dear," Amy exclaimed. "how **_**embarrassing**_**!"**

** "No not at all! I do the same thing!" Keiichi confessed to Amy.**

** "You do?" Amy asked Keiichi.**

** "Naturally." Keiichi said.**

** Katsuji came into Lita's bedroom yawning sleepily.**

** "Katsuji," Lita asked. "what's the matter?"**

** "I can't sleep." Katsuji answered.**

** "Was it Masaya's snoring again... and did you forget to put in your earplugs?" Keiichi asked Katsuji.**

** "You know it Keiichi." Katsuji yawned.**

** "This calls for a strong love song," Lita said. "I know a song from a long distant past."**

** "If you mean 'Double Moonlight Romance'... then I know it too," Katsuji said to Lita. "would you mind if I sang first?"**

** "Sing away Katsuji." Lita said gently.**

** Katsuji cleared his throat and he began to sing.**

** Katsuji: **_**I've finally met the girl**_**;**

_**The girl who has beautiful dreams**_**;**

_**Protected by the moonlight**_**;**

_**She's the soldier that will become a princess**_**.**

** Lita: **_**In truth**_**,**_** I've been searching**_**;**

_**The whole world for you**_**;**

_**I've never before seen such beauty**_**;**

_**Yet these eyes make me nostalgic**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**__

_** Why**_**?**

** Mysterious male voice: **_**Charmed by a chance meeting**_**;**

_**Believe in fate and just go**_**;**

_**The stars watch over this romance**_**;**

_**Don't be afraid**_**,**_** Just fly right now**_**!**

_**Go far away**_**;**

_**Show it**_**, **_**your promise**_**;**

_**The past and future**_**;**

_**Are connected here**_**;**

_**Repeating a moonlight romance**_**.**

** Now it was Amy & Keiichi's turn to sing.**

** Amy: **_**The moonlight**_**;**

_**When showered in it**_**;**

_**I remember a love from before I was born**_**.**

** Keiichi: **_**A gentle feeling that I can't stop**_**;**

_**It overwhelms me to just think of you**_**;**

_**Why**_**?**

** Amy & Keiichi: **_**This is our**_**...**

** Amy: **_**Fate**_**.**

** Amy & Keiichi: **_**It begins again**_**;**

_**The past and future**_**;**

_**Are connected here**_**;**

_**We repeat our moonlight romance**_**.**

** Lita: **_**Moonlight romance**_**.**

** Amy & Keiichi: **_**Moonlight romance**_**.**

** It was now that Amy & Keiichi and Lita & Katsuji turned to see who it was that sang with them earlier.**

** "Kazuyuki?" Katsuji asked feeling **_**completely**_** baffled.**


	6. The Mysterious Dreams Extend Part 1

**The Mysterious Dreams Extend Part 1**

**"Yes yes yes," Kazuyuki sighed. "I know that song as well."**

**Keiichi & Katsuji both put their earplugs in their ears before going back to their bedroom.**

**"Sweet dreams my technology angel," Keiichi whispered to Amy. "rest easy now."**

**Keiichi went back to his bedroom to go back to sleep.**

**But of course, Amy began having her very same dream.**

**Once again within Amy's dreaming mind, it was one thousand years into the past during another time as well as in another place... the surface of a frozen pond upon the earth's moon.**

**A 14-year-old girl was sitting on a bench watching all of her friends ice skating in pairs. **

**A 16-year-old lord was watching the blue haired Princess of Mercury as another lord who was 26-years-old had noticed the 16-year-old behind the tree.**

**"Escuse me Mina." the 26-year-old boy said to the Princess of Venus.**

**"Where are you going Malachite?" Princess Mina asked her skating partner who was half Venusian half Earthling.**

**"To play matchmaker with Amy & Zoisite." Malachite answered Mina.**

**The 14-year-old Princess Amy of Mercury didn't even have her ice skates on as the 26-year-old Lord Malachite pushed the 16-year-old member of Prince Darien's guard toward her.**

**The 16-year old lord who was in fact named Zoisite shyly sat down next to the Mercurian Princess, "Don't you want to skate with me your majesty?" he asked Princess Amy.**

**"No I don't like to," Princess Amy admitted. "both ballroom dancing as well as ice skating make me feel kinda awkward."**

**"Well that makes two of us I don't like it either," Lord Zoisite said gently as he put his left hand upon Amy's right hand romantically. "I feel ridiculous."**

**"Zoisite." Jedite teased.**

**"Huh?" Zoisite asked.**

**"You're ridiculous even when you're not doing anything." Jedite said to Zoisite teasing the youngest lord once more.**

**Lord Malachite smiled knowing that he did a good job.**

**A few months after they met at the pond, Princess Amy of Mercury & Lord Zoisite who was half Mercurian & half Earthling met once again in the Moon Queen's royal ballroom.**

**Suddenly, Queen Beryl attacked the Moon ready & willing to kill **_**anybody**_** as well as **_**everybody**_** that was in her way.**

**Princess Amy had given her heart shaped musical locket to Lord Zoisite so that he would **_**never**_** forget the special romantic bond they shared.**

**"Where are you going?" Lord Zoisite asked Princess Amy.**

**"To teach Queen Beryl a lesson!" Princess Amy answered Lord Zoisite.**

**Sailors Jupiter, Moon, & Venus, and Princess Raye of Mars as well as Prince Darien of Earth and Lords Malachite, Neflite of Earth & Jupiter (his father was Jupiterian & his mother was from Earth), Malachite's mother was from Venus & his father was from Earth, Zoisite's mother was from Earth & his father was from Mercury, & Lord Jedite's father was from Mars & his mother was from Earth, the five boys could also not believe what they were seeing.**

**"No Amy," Sailor Moon called. "you simply **_**cannot**_** risk your life for **_**my**_** world!"**

**"Let it go Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus said. "this is the Mercury Princess's destiny."**

**Princess Amy then tried to use her Mercury sword to defeat Queen Beryl, the gentle Mercurian Princess ended up getting her soldier's powers by closing the portal to the Negaverse not just trapping Queen Beryl but also trapping herself.**

**"Amy no," Sailor Jupiter shouted out in pain & agony. "come back to us! Come back to us Amy!"**

**"It will do no good screaming like that Sailor Jupiter," Jedite said coldly. "Amy is one of the dearly departed now."**

**"Jedite!" Princess Raye scolded through tortured sobs.**

**Princess Raye and Sailors Moon, Venus, & Jupiter were continuing to sob over the death of Princess Amy or as they had now known her Sailor Mercury.**

**Back in the real world, Lita's eyes shot open when she heard the sound of crying coming from Amy's bed.**

**"Amy... are you all right?" Lita asked coming over to Amy's bed.**


	7. The Mysterious Dreams Extend Part 2

**The Mysterious Dreams Extend Part 2**

**Tami heard some fierce knocking upon her own bedroom door.**

**"Who is it?" Tami asked.**

**"It's Lita." Lita said.**

**"Please enter!" Tami called.**

**Lita entered Tami's bedroom frantically.**

**"Amy is in my room crying!" Lita said.**

**"What," Tami asked Lita. "but why?"**

**Tami & Lita both raced into Lita's bedroom where Amy sat bolt upright in her bed in tears with the four Stanton brothers & Darien surrounding her bedside.**

**"I can't believe this," Amy sobbed bitterly. "I left him upon the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium with a broken heart!"**

**"Who?" Darien & the other boys asked Amy.**

**"Lord Zoisite!" Amy sobbed.**

**Keiichi Stanton stood there shock still.**

**"Are you okay Keiichi?" Darien asked.**

**But Keiichi did not even answer Darien for just at that moment, he was having a strange memory.**

**Within Keiichi's memory, it was one thousand years into the past during another time as well as in another place... the surface of a frozen pond upon the earth's moon.**

**A 14-year-old girl was sitting on a bench watching all of her friends ice skating in pairs. **

**A 16-year-old lord was watching the blue haired Princess of Mercury as another lord who was 26-years-old had noticed the 16-year-old behind the tree.**

**"Escuse me Mina." the 26-year-old boy said to the Princess of Venus.**

**"Where are you going Malachite?" Princess Mina asked her skating partner who was half Venusian half Earthling.**

**"To play matchmaker with Amy & Zoisite." Malachite answered Mina.**

**The 14-year-old Princess Amy of Mercury didn't even have her ice skates on as the 26-year-old Lord Malachite pushed the 16-year-old member of Prince Darien's guard toward her.**

**The 16-year old lord who was in fact named Zoisite shyly sat down next to the Mercurian Princess, "Don't you want to skate with me your majesty?" he asked Princess Amy.**

**"No I don't like to," Princess Amy admitted. "both ballroom dancing as well as ice skating make me feel kinda awkward."**

**"Well that makes two of us I don't like it either," Lord Zoisite said gently as he put his left hand upon Amy's right hand romantically. "I feel ridiculous."**

**"Zoisite." Jedite teased.**

**"Huh?" Zoisite asked.**

**"You're ridiculous even when you're not doing anything." Jedite said to Zoisite teasing the youngest lord once more.**

**Lord Malachite smiled knowing that he did a good job.**

**A few months after they met at the pond, Princess Amy of Mercury & Lord Zoisite who was half Mercurian & half Earthling met once again in the Moon Queen's royal ballroom.**

**Suddenly, Queen Beryl attacked the Moon ready & willing to kill **_**anybody**_** as well as **_**everybody**_** that was in her way.**

**Princess Amy had given her heart shaped musical locket to Lord Zoisite so that he would **_**never**_** forget the special romantic bond they shared.**

**"Where are you going?" Lord Zoisite asked Princess Amy.**

**"To teach Queen Beryl a lesson!" Princess Amy answered Lord Zoisite.**

**Sailors Jupiter, Moon, & Venus, and Princess Raye of Mars as well as Prince Darien of Earth and Lords Malachite, Neflite of Earth & Jupiter (his father was Jupiterian & his mother was from Earth), Malachite's mother was from Venus & his father was from Earth, Zoisite's mother was from Earth & his father was from Mercury, & Lord Jedite's father was from Mars & his mother was from Earth, the five boys could also not believe what they were seeing.**

**"No Amy," Sailor Moon called. "you simply **_**cannot**_** risk your life for **_**my**_** world!"**

**"Let it go Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus said. "this is the Mercury Princess's destiny."**

**Princess Amy then tried to use her Mercury sword to defeat Queen Beryl, the gentle Mercurian Princess ended up getting her soldier's powers by closing the portal to the Negaverse not just trapping Queen Beryl but also trapping herself.**

**"Amy no," Sailor Jupiter shouted out in pain & agony. "come back to us! Come back to us Amy!"**

**"It will do no good screaming like that Sailor Jupiter," Jedite said coldly. "Amy is one of the dearly departed now."**

**"Jedite!" Princess Raye scolded through tortured sobs.**

**Princess Raye and Sailors Moon, Venus, & Jupiter were continuing to sob over the death of Princess Amy or as they had now known her Sailor Mercury.**

**That very same evening, Princesses Serena, Lita, Raye, & Mina were still sobbing over the loss of their Mercurian ally.**

**"Amy would have made a great sailor scout!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

**"She was very brave & selfless," Princess Serena wept. "she gave her own life to save the Moon Kingdom!"**

**"Nope I can't do this," Lord Zoisite said. "it's not right!"**

**"Come on Zoisite! Hang in there," Neflite said forcefully. "keep going girls."**

**"Her eyes... there was so much hope in her eyes!" Princess Raye wept.**

**When Keiichi came out of his memory, tears began **_**streaming**_** down his cheeks in buckets.**


	8. The Mysterious Dreams Extend Part 3

**The Mysterious Dreams Extend Part 3**

**"Keiichi," Kazuyuki asked. "why do you cry so? Remember... Santa is watching you."**

**"I know that Kazuyuki," Keiichi wept bitterly. "it is just that **_**I**_** was Lord Zoisite during the Silver Millennium one thousand years ago upon the Moon Kingdom!"**

**"So," Amy said now drying her blue eyes. "all of your memories have at last returned my lord! My Zoisite!"**

**"Yes Princess," Keiichi said. "I have finally regained my true memories."**

**All the children in the room had grown taller & Tami Takai had transformed into Queen Serenity as they prepared for their journey back in time to the Silver Millennium upon the Moon Kingdom.**

**Now it was one thousand years into the past during another time as well as in another place... the surface of a frozen pond upon the earth's moon.**

**A 14-year-old girl was sitting on a bench watching all of her friends ice skating in pairs. **

**A 16-year-old lord was watching the blue haired Princess of Mercury as another lord who was 26-years-old had noticed the 16-year-old behind the tree.**

**"Escuse me Mina." the 26-year-old boy said to the Princess of Venus.**

**"Where are you going Malachite?" Princess Mina asked her skating partner who was half Venusian half Earthling.**

**"To play matchmaker with Amy & Zoisite." Malachite answered Mina.**

**The 14-year-old Princess Amy of Mercury didn't even have her ice skates on as the 26-year-old Lord Malachite pushed the 16-year-old member of Prince Darien's guard toward her.**

**The 16-year old lord who was in fact named Zoisite shyly sat down next to the Mercurian Princess, "Don't you want to skate with me your majesty?" he asked Princess Amy.**

**"No I don't like to," Princess Amy admitted. "both ballroom dancing as well as ice skating make me feel kinda awkward."**

**"Well that makes two of us I don't like it either," Lord Zoisite said gently as he put his left hand upon Amy's right hand romantically. "I feel ridiculous."**

**"Zoisite." Jedite teased.**

**"Huh?" Zoisite asked.**

**"You're ridiculous even when you're not doing anything." Jedite said to Zoisite teasing the youngest lord once more.**

**Lord Malachite smiled knowing that he did a good job.**

**A few months after they met at the pond, Princess Amy of Mercury & Lord Zoisite who was half Mercurian & half Earthling met once again in the Moon Queen's royal ballroom.**

**Suddenly, Queen Beryl attacked the Moon ready & willing to kill **_**anybody**_** as well as **_**everybody**_** that was in her way.**

**Princess Amy had given her heart shaped musical locket to Lord Zoisite so that he would **_**never**_** forget the special romantic bond they shared.**

**"Where are you going?" Lord Zoisite asked Princess Amy.**

**"To teach Queen Beryl a lesson!" Princess Amy answered Lord Zoisite.**

**Sailors Jupiter, Moon, & Venus, and Princess Raye of Mars as well as Prince Darien of Earth and Lords Malachite, Neflite of Earth & Jupiter (his father was Jupiterian & his mother was from Earth), Malachite's mother was from Venus & his father was from Earth, Zoisite's mother was from Earth & his father was from Mercury, & Lord Jedite's father was from Mars & his mother was from Earth, the five boys could also not believe what they were seeing.**

**"No Amy," Sailor Moon called. "you simply **_**cannot**_** risk your life for **_**my**_** world!"**

**"Let it go Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus said. "this is the Mercury Princess's destiny."**

**Princess Amy then tried to use her Mercury sword to defeat Queen Beryl, the gentle Mercurian Princess ended up getting her soldier's powers by closing the portal to the Negaverse not just trapping Queen Beryl but also trapping herself.**

**"Amy no," Sailor Jupiter shouted out in pain & agony. "come back to us! Come back to us Amy!"**

**"It will do no good screaming like that Sailor Jupiter," Jedite said coldly. "Amy is one of the dearly departed now."**

**"Jedite!" Princess Raye scolded through tortured sobs.**

**Princess Raye and Sailors Moon, Venus, & Jupiter were continuing to sob over the death of Princess Amy or as they had now known her Sailor Mercury.**

**That very same evening, Princesses Serena, Lita, Raye, & Mina were still sobbing over the loss of their Mercurian ally.**

**"Amy would have made a great sailor scout!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

**"She was very brave & selfless," Princess Serena wept. "she gave her own life to save the Moon Kingdom!"**

**"Nope I can't do this," Lord Zoisite said. "it's not right!"**

**"Come on Zoisite! Hang in there," Neflite said forcefully. "keep going girls."**

**"Her eyes... there was so much hope in her eyes!" Princess Raye wept.**

**"Yeah... and do you remember the times when she'd try to be funny?" Princess Lita asked.**

**"I wish I'd laughed more!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

**"Me too." Princess Serena wept.**

**"Stop it," Zoisite shouted. "Amy is not gone!"**

**"Zoisite," Jedite said insensitively. "Princess Amy has gone to meet her maker and that's all there is to it!"**

**"The gate's closed forever Zoisite," Princess Lita said. "there's no way..."**

**"NO YOU'RE WRONG," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously also feeling hurt. "ALL OF YOU!"**

**"Zoisite!" Neflite called.**

**"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Zoisite screamed in pain & agony running off.**

**"I'll go talk to him." Neflite sighed.**

**"We're going to miss you Amy." Princess Raye wept.**

**"We're going to miss you like crazy!" Princess Serena sobbed.**

**Suddenly the entire palace courtyard began to spin as everyone ended up back in the present day.**

**"What was **_**that**_** all about?" Lita asked Tami.**

**"The truth." Tami answered all the children in her care.**

**"Truth," Kazuyuki asked Tami. "what... what truth?"**

**"Princess Amy of Mercury a.k.a. Sailor Mercury did not **_**really**_** die in that battle against Queen Beryl," Tami confessed. "she was reincarnated as Amy Mizuno here in the present day of Tokyo."**


	9. The Promise For Princess Amy

**The Promise For Princess Amy**

**"I see." Lita said.**

**"Who were the rest of us during the Silver Millennium?" Katsuji asked Tami.**

**"Darien was actually Prince Darien of Earth," Tami answered. "Masaya Stanton is Jedite reincarnated, Katsuji is Neflite reincarnated, & Kazuyuki is in fact Malachite reincarnated."**

**"How do you know all about our past selves?" Masaya asked Tami.**

**"Because I am Queen Serenity reincarnated," Tami answered Masaya. "and I was there when Young Master Zoisite had made his promise."**

**"Promise... what promise," Keiichi asked Tami. "I don't recall making any promises."**

**"Keiichi... remember your past as Zoisite," Tami urged. "**_**please**_** remember your previous life upon the Moon Kingdom."**

**Keiichi closed his eyes and prepared for another journey through time.**

**Poor Keiichi was now remembering the promise he had made to the love of his life... his Princess Amy of Mercury all those lonely years ago.**

**Within Keiichi's memory, it was one thousand years into the past during another time as well as in another place... the surface of a frozen pond upon the earth's moon.**

**A 14-year-old girl was sitting on a bench watching all of her friends ice skating in pairs. **

**A 16-year-old lord was watching the blue haired Princess of Mercury as another lord who was 26-years-old had noticed the 16-year-old behind the tree.**

**"Escuse me Mina." the 26-year-old boy said to the Princess of Venus.**

**"Where are you going Malachite?" Princess Mina asked her skating partner who was half Venusian half Earthling.**

**"To play matchmaker with Amy & Zoisite." Malachite answered Mina.**

**The 14-year-old Princess Amy of Mercury didn't even have her ice skates on as the 26-year-old Lord Malachite pushed the 16-year-old member of Prince Darien's guard toward her.**

**The 16-year old lord who was in fact named Zoisite shyly sat down next to the Mercurian Princess, "Don't you want to skate with me your majesty?" he asked Princess Amy.**

**"No I don't like to," Princess Amy admitted. "both ballroom dancing as well as ice skating make me feel kinda awkward."**

**"Well that makes two of us I don't like it either," Lord Zoisite said gently as he put his left hand upon Amy's right hand romantically. "I feel ridiculous."**

**"Zoisite." Jedite teased.**

**"Huh?" Zoisite asked.**

**"You're ridiculous even when you're not doing anything." Jedite said to Zoisite teasing the youngest lord once more.**

**Lord Malachite smiled knowing that he did a good job.**

**A few months after they met at the pond, Princess Amy of Mercury & Lord Zoisite who was half Mercurian & half Earthling met once again in the Moon Queen's royal ballroom.**

**Suddenly, Queen Beryl attacked the Moon ready & willing to kill **_**anybody**_** as well as **_**everybody**_** that was in her way.**

**Princess Amy had given her heart shaped musical locket to Lord Zoisite so that he would **_**never**_** forget the special romantic bond they shared.**

**"Where are you going?" Lord Zoisite asked Princess Amy.**

**"To teach Queen Beryl a lesson!" Princess Amy answered Lord Zoisite.**

**Sailors Jupiter, Moon, & Venus, and Princess Raye of Mars as well as Prince Darien of Earth and Lords Malachite, Neflite of Earth & Jupiter (his father was Jupiterian & his mother was from Earth), Malachite's mother was from Venus & his father was from Earth, Zoisite's mother was from Earth & his father was from Mercury, & Lord Jedite's father was from Mars & his mother was from Earth, the five boys could also not believe what they were seeing.**

**"No Amy," Sailor Moon called. "you simply **_**cannot**_** risk your life for **_**my**_** world!"**

**"Let it go Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus said. "this is the Mercury Princess's destiny."**

**Princess Amy then tried to use her Mercury sword to defeat Queen Beryl, the gentle Mercurian Princess ended up getting her soldier's powers by closing the portal to the Negaverse not just trapping Queen Beryl but also trapping herself.**

**"Amy no," Sailor Jupiter shouted out in pain & agony. "come back to us! Come back to us Amy!"**

**"It will do no good screaming like that Sailor Jupiter," Jedite said coldly. "Amy is one of the dearly departed now."**

**"Jedite!" Princess Raye scolded through tortured sobs.**

**Princess Raye and Sailors Moon, Venus, & Jupiter were continuing to sob over the death of Princess Amy or as they had now known her Sailor Mercury.**

**That very same evening, Princesses Serena, Lita, Raye, & Mina were still sobbing over the loss of their Mercurian ally.**

**"Amy would have made a great sailor scout!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

**"She was very brave & selfless," Princess Serena wept. "she gave her own life to save the Moon Kingdom!"**

**"Nope I can't do this," Lord Zoisite said. "it's not right!"**

**"Come on Zoisite! Hang in there," Neflite said forcefully. "keep going girls."**

**"Her eyes... there was so much hope in her eyes!" Princess Raye wept.**

**"Yeah... and do you remember the times when she'd try to be funny?" Princess Lita asked.**

**"I wish I'd laughed more!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

**"Me too." Princess Serena wept.**

**"Stop it," Zoisite shouted. "Amy is not gone!"**

**"Zoisite," Jedite said insensitively. "Princess Amy has gone to meet her maker and that's all there is to it!"**

**"The gate's closed forever Zoisite," Princess Lita said. "there's no way..."**

**"NO YOU'RE WRONG," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously also feeling hurt. "ALL OF YOU!"**

**"Zoisite!" Neflite called.**

**"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Zoisite screamed in pain & agony running off.**

**"I'll go talk to him." Neflite sighed.**

**"We're going to miss you Amy." Princess Raye wept.**

**"We're going to miss you like crazy!" Princess Serena sobbed.**

**When Lord Neflite caught up to Lord Zoisite, he saw his ailing friend holding the holy blade to his chest.**

**"No Zoisite," the frightened Lord Neflite called out. "what are you doing!"**

**"I WANT TO JOIN AMY IN THE AFTERLIFE NEFLITE!" Lord Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**Queen Serenity came into the prayer room to find Zoisite with the blade of the ancient sword pointed at his heart.**

**"I know you wish to be with Amy," Queen Serenity said. "but committing suicide is not the best solution for going about this."**

**"What must I do?" Lord Zoisite asked Queen Serenity.**

**"You must make an everlasting promise," Queen Serenity explained to Zoisite. "but not just **_**any**_** oath but the promise of true love's protection."**

**Lord Zoisite put the holy blade down then closed his green eyes.**

**"Amy my love... I offer you this gift of protection," Lord Zoisite promised. "no matter what time period we are in... our romance shall be preserved."**

**Keiichi **_**finally**_** snapped out of his memory, "I... remember." he said hesitantly.**


	10. A Promise Fulfilled A New Revelation

**A Promise Fulfilled A New Revelation**

**"So," Masaya asked Keiichi. "what are you going to do now?"**

**"I am going to protect Sailor Mercury from Queen Beryl!" Keiichi answered Masaya.**

**"That's the spirit," Tami said to Keiichi. "now let's all go back to bed."**

**Everyone else went back to his or her own bedroom to get some well deserved shut eye.**

**While Keiichi was sleeping, he had begun dreaming about his promise to Amy all those many many years ago.**

**In Keiichi's dream, it was one thousand years into the past during another time as well as in another place... the surface of a frozen pond upon the earth's moon.**

**A 14-year-old girl was sitting on a bench watching all of her friends ice skating in pairs. **

**A 16-year-old lord was watching the blue haired Princess of Mercury as another lord who was 26-years-old had noticed the 16-year-old behind the tree.**

**"Escuse me Mina." the 26-year-old boy said to the Princess of Venus.**

**"Where are you going Malachite?" Princess Mina asked her skating partner who was half Venusian half Earthling.**

**"To play matchmaker with Amy & Zoisite." Malachite answered Mina.**

**The 14-year-old Princess Amy of Mercury didn't even have her ice skates on as the 26-year-old Lord Malachite pushed the 16-year-old member of Prince Darien's guard toward her.**

**The 16-year old lord who was in fact named Zoisite shyly sat down next to the Mercurian Princess, "Don't you want to skate with me your majesty?" he asked Princess Amy.**

**"No I don't like to," Princess Amy admitted. "both ballroom dancing as well as ice skating make me feel kinda awkward."**

**"Well that makes two of us I don't like it either," Lord Zoisite said gently as he put his left hand upon Amy's right hand romantically. "I feel ridiculous."**

**"Zoisite." Jedite teased.**

**"Huh?" Zoisite asked.**

**"You're ridiculous even when you're not doing anything." Jedite said to Zoisite teasing the youngest lord once more.**

**Lord Malachite smiled knowing that he did a good job.**

**A few months after they met at the pond, Princess Amy of Mercury & Lord Zoisite who was half Mercurian & half Earthling met once again in the Moon Queen's royal ballroom.**

**Suddenly, Queen Beryl attacked the Moon ready & willing to kill **_**anybody**_** as well as **_**everybody**_** that was in her way.**

**Princess Amy had given her heart shaped musical locket to Lord Zoisite so that he would **_**never**_** forget the special romantic bond they shared.**

**"Where are you going?" Lord Zoisite asked Princess Amy.**

**"To teach Queen Beryl a lesson!" Princess Amy answered Lord Zoisite.**

**Sailors Jupiter, Moon, & Venus, and Princess Raye of Mars as well as Prince Darien of Earth and Lords Malachite, Neflite of Earth & Jupiter (his father was Jupiterian & his mother was from Earth), Malachite's mother was from Venus & his father was from Earth, Zoisite's mother was from Earth & his father was from Mercury, & Lord Jedite's father was from Mars & his mother was from Earth, the five boys could also not believe what they were seeing.**

**"No Amy," Sailor Moon called. "you simply **_**cannot**_** risk your life for **_**my**_** world!"**

**"Let it go Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus said. "this is the Mercury Princess's destiny."**

**Princess Amy then tried to use her Mercury sword to defeat Queen Beryl, the gentle Mercurian Princess ended up getting her soldier's powers by closing the portal to the Negaverse not just trapping Queen Beryl but also trapping herself.**

**"Amy no," Sailor Jupiter shouted out in pain & agony. "come back to us! Come back to us Amy!"**

**"It will do no good screaming like that Sailor Jupiter," Jedite said coldly. "Amy is one of the dearly departed now."**

**"Jedite!" Princess Raye scolded through tortured sobs.**

**Princess Raye and Sailors Moon, Venus, & Jupiter were continuing to sob over the death of Princess Amy or as they had now known her Sailor Mercury.**

**That very same evening, Princesses Serena, Lita, Raye, & Mina were still sobbing over the loss of their Mercurian ally.**

**"Amy would have made a great sailor scout!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

**"She was very brave & selfless," Princess Serena wept. "she gave her own life to save the Moon Kingdom!"**

**"Nope I can't do this," Lord Zoisite said. "it's not right!"**

**"Come on Zoisite! Hang in there," Neflite said forcefully. "keep going girls."**

**"Her eyes... there was so much hope in her eyes!" Princess Raye wept.**

**"Yeah... and do you remember the times when she'd try to be funny?" Princess Lita asked.**

**"I wish I'd laughed more!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

**"Me too." Princess Serena wept.**

**"Stop it," Zoisite shouted. "Amy is not gone!"**

**"Zoisite," Jedite said insensitively. "Princess Amy has gone to meet her maker and that's all there is to it!"**

**"The gate's closed forever Zoisite," Princess Lita said. "there's no way..."**

**"NO YOU'RE WRONG," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously also feeling hurt. "ALL OF YOU!"**

**"Zoisite!" Neflite called.**

**"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Zoisite screamed in pain & agony running off.**

**"I'll go talk to him." Neflite sighed.**

**"We're going to miss you Amy." Princess Raye wept.**

**"We're going to miss you like crazy!" Princess Serena sobbed.**

**When Lord Neflite caught up to Lord Zoisite, he saw his ailing friend holding the holy blade to his chest.**

**"No Zoisite," the frightened Lord Neflite called out. "what are you doing!"**

**"I WANT TO JOIN AMY IN THE AFTERLIFE NEFLITE!" Lord Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**Queen Serenity came into the prayer room to find Zoisite with the blade of the ancient sword pointed at his heart.**

**"I know you wish to be with Amy," Queen Serenity said. "but committing suicide is not the best solution for going about this."**

**"What must I do?" Lord Zoisite asked Queen Serenity.**

**"You must make an everlasting promise," Queen Serenity explained to Zoisite. "but not just **_**any**_** oath but the promise of true love's protection."**

**Lord Zoisite put the holy blade down then closed his green eyes.**

**"Amy my love... I offer you this gift of protection," Lord Zoisite promised. "no matter what time period we are in... our romance shall be preserved."**

**"That's the spirit Lord Zoisite!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

**"And Neflite... this I promise you... with both you & Princess Lita of Jupiter by my side," Lord Zoisite said. "we shall go into enemy territory and rescue my Princess Amy of Mercury!"**

**"You can always **_**always**_** count on Princess Jupiter & me!" Lord Neflite said to Lord Zoisite.**

**And soon enough, Princess Lita of Jupiter, Lord Neflite of Earth & Jupiter, & Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury were off to the Negaverse to find as well as come to Princess Mercury's rescue.**

**Keiichi smiled as his dream continued.**

**Over in Lita's bedroom, Amy's dream had begun to expand as well.**

**Within Amy's dream, it was one thousand years into the past during another time as well as in another place... the surface of a frozen pond upon the earth's moon.**

**A 14-year-old girl was sitting on a bench watching all of her friends ice skating in pairs. **

**A 16-year-old lord was watching the blue haired Princess of Mercury as another lord who was 26-years-old had noticed the 16-year-old behind the tree.**

**"Escuse me Mina." the 26-year-old boy said to the Princess of Venus.**

**"Where are you going Malachite?" Princess Mina asked her skating partner who was half Venusian half Earthling.**

**"To play matchmaker with Amy & Zoisite." Malachite answered Mina.**

**The 14-year-old Princess Amy of Mercury didn't even have her ice skates on as the 26-year-old Lord Malachite pushed the 16-year-old member of Prince Darien's guard toward her.**

**The 16-year old lord who was in fact named Zoisite shyly sat down next to the Mercurian Princess, "Don't you want to skate with me your majesty?" he asked Princess Amy.**

**"No I don't like to," Princess Amy admitted. "both ballroom dancing as well as ice skating make me feel kinda awkward."**

**"Well that makes two of us don't like it either," Lord Zoisite said gently as he put his left hand upon Amy's right hand romantically. "I feel ridiculous."**

**"Zoisite." Jedite teased.**

**"Huh?" Zoisite asked.**

**"You're ridiculous even when you're not doing anything." Jedite said to Zoisite teasing the youngest lord once more.**

**Lord Malachite smiled knowing that he did a good job.**

**A few months after they met at the pond, Princess Amy of Mercury & Lord Zoisite who was half Mercurian & half Earthling met once again in the Moon Queen's royal ballroom.**

**Suddenly, Queen Beryl attacked the Moon ready & willing to kill **_**anybody**_** as well as **_**everybody**_** that was in her way.**

**Princess Amy had given her heart shaped musical locket to Lord Zoisite so that he would **_**never**_** forget the special romantic bond they shared.**

**"Where are you going?" Lord Zoisite asked Princess Amy.**

**"To teach Queen Beryl a lesson!" Princess Amy answered Lord Zoisite.**

**Sailors Jupiter, Moon, & Venus, and Princess Raye of Mars as well as Prince Darien of Earth and Lords Malachite, Neflite of Earth & Jupiter (his father was Jupiterian & his mother was from Earth), Malachite's mother was from Venus & his father was from Earth, Zoisite's mother was from Earth & his father was from Mercury, & Lord Jedite's father was from Mars & his mother was from Earth, the five boys could also not believe what they were seeing.**

**"No Amy," Sailor Moon called. "you simply **_**cannot**_** risk your life for **_**my**_** world!"**

**"Let it go Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus said. "this is the Mercury Princess's destiny."**

**Princess Amy then tried to use her Mercury sword to defeat Queen Beryl, the gentle Mercurian Princess ended up getting her soldier's powers by closing the portal to the Negaverse not just trapping Queen Beryl but also trapping herself.**

**"Amy no," Sailor Jupiter shouted out in pain & agony. "come back to us! Come back to us Amy!"**

**"It will do no good screaming like that Sailor Jupiter," Jedite said coldly. "Amy is one of the dearly departed now."**

**"Jedite!" Princess Raye scolded through tortured sobs.**

**Princess Raye and Sailors Moon, Venus, & Jupiter were continuing to sob over the death of Princess Amy or as they had now known her Sailor Mercury.**

**That very same evening, Princesses Serena, Lita, Raye, & Mina were still sobbing over the loss of their Mercurian ally.**

**"Amy would have made a great sailor scout!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

**"She was very brave & selfless," Princess Serena wept. "she gave her own life to save the Moon Kingdom!"**

**"Nope I can't do this," Lord Zoisite said. "it's not right!"**

**"Come on Zoisite! Hang in there," Neflite said forcefully. "keep going girls."**

**"Her eyes... there was so much hope in her eyes!" Princess Raye wept.**

**"Yeah... and do you remember the times when she'd try to be funny?" Princess Lita asked.**

**"I wish I'd laughed more!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

**"Me too." Princess Serena wept.**

**"Stop it," Zoisite shouted. "Amy is not gone!"**

**"Zoisite," Jedite said insensitively. "Princess Amy has gone to meet her maker and that's all there is to it!"**

**"The gate's closed forever Zoisite," Princess Lita said. "there's no way..."**

**"NO YOU'RE WRONG," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously also feeling hurt. "ALL OF YOU!"**

**"Zoisite!" Neflite called.**

**"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Zoisite screamed in pain & agony running off.**

**"I'll go talk to him." Neflite sighed.**

**"We're going to miss you Amy." Princess Raye wept.**

**"We're going to miss you like crazy!" Princess Serena sobbed.**

**When Lord Neflite caught up to Lord Zoisite, he saw his ailing friend holding the holy blade to his chest.**

**"No Zoisite," the frightened Lord Neflite called out. "what are you doing!"**

**"I WANT TO JOIN AMY IN THE AFTERLIFE NEFLITE!" Lord Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**Queen Serenity came into the prayer room to find Zoisite with the blade of the ancient sword pointed at his heart.**

**"I know you wish to be with Amy," Queen Serenity said. "but committing suicide is not the best solution for going about this."**

**"What must I do?" Lord Zoisite asked Queen Serenity.**

**"You must make an everlasting promise," Queen Serenity explained to Zoisite. "but not just **_**any**_** oath but the promise of true love's protection."**

**Lord Zoisite put the holy blade down then closed his green eyes.**

**"Amy my love... I offer you this gift of protection," Lord Zoisite promised. "no matter what time period we are in... our romance shall be preserved."**

**"That's the spirit Lord Zoisite!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

**"And Neflite... this I promise you... with both you & Princess Lita of Jupiter by my side," Lord Zoisite said. "we shall go into enemy territory and rescue my Princess Amy of Mercury!"**

**"You can always **_**always**_** count on Princess Jupiter & me!" Lord Neflite said to Lord Zoisite.**

**And soon enough, Princess Lita of Jupiter, Lord Neflite of Earth & Jupiter, & Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury were off to the Negaverse to find as well as come to Princess Mercury's rescue.**

**It wasn't long after the threesome had brought Princess Amy of Mercury back home to the Moon Kingdom that there was to be **_**another**_** ball, this ball was to celebrate the return of the innocent Mercury Princess.**

**Princess Amy & Lord Zoisite were as usual, sitting on the sidelines talking about what they knew about the most technology & inventing.**

**That is, until a young 9-year-old prince from the Kingdom of the Sun named Sammy had walked up to Princess Amy & politely gave her a graceful bow.**

**"May I have this dance my beautiful Angel of Mercury?" Prince Sammy asked Princess Amy.**

**"Actually Sammy... to be perfectly honest... I don't want to dance because I just don't like ballroom dancing." Princess Amy confessed.**

**"But..." Prince Sammy began.**

**"YOU HEARD THE LADY! SHE **_**DOESN'T**_** WANT TO DANCE," Lord Zoisite said to Prince Sammy coming to Princess Amy's defense like a true blue friend. "**_**ESPECIALLY**_** NOT WITH A **_**STUFFED SHIRT**_** LIKE YOU!"**

**"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A **_**LOSER**_**," Prince Sammy yelled furiously at Lord Zoisite. "IF YOU KNEW **_**ANYTHING**_** ABOUT MERCURIAN LAW... THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT A ROMANCE BETWEEN A ROYAL & SOMEONE OF A LESSER CLASS... IS **_**FORBIDDEN**_**!"**

**Lord Zoisite looked as though somebody had taken the holy blade and stabbed him right through the heart with it.**

**"Does that **_**really**_** mean that..." Lord Zoisite began.**

**"That's right Thief," Prince Sammy said to Lord Zoisite coolly. "Amy & I are **_**betrothed**_**! You **_**never**_** even had a chance with her to begin with!"**

**Lord Zoisite could feel tears welling up in his eyes.**

**"Amy... no... why **_**hadn't**_** you **_**told**_** me!" Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**"Zoisite... I," Princess Amy said. "I wanted to tell you..."**

**"Come on Baby... let's leave this foolish lord!" Prince Sammy said to Amy.**

**Princess Amy then looked back at Lord Zoisite with a teardrop rolling down her right cheek.**

**"Good bye my Zoisite... I will **_**always**_** love you." Princess Amy sobbed as Prince Sammy led her to the dance floor of the ballroom.**

**It was then that Amy Mizuno awoke from her terrifying dream.**

**"This simply **_**cannot**_** be happening," Amy shouted now feeling **_**extremely**_** shocked. "I **_**love**_** Keiichi! **_**Not**_** this Sammy kid whoever he is!"**


	11. Extremely Mixed Emotions Part 1

**Extremely Mixed Emotions Part 1**

**The next morning was Christmas Day as Lita entered her bedroom to find Amy still sleeping.**

**"Ho ho ho Amy," Lita called out. "merry Christmas!"**

**Amy opened her eyes, "Merry Christmas to you too." she said to Lita groggily.**

**Katsuji came up to the opened door to Lita's bedroom wearing his kimono & slippers which were both blue.**

**"Hurry it up girls," Katsuji said. "Kazuyuki made banana filled pancakes for breakfast!"**

**All during breakfast while everyone else was joking around, laughing, & talking, Amy & Keiichi began having the same daydream.**

**Within Amy Mizuno & Keiichi Stanton's daydream, it was one thousand years into the past during another time as well as in another place... the surface of a frozen pond upon the earth's moon.**

**A 14-year-old girl was sitting on a bench watching all of her friends ice skating in pairs. **

**A 16-year-old lord was watching the blue haired Princess of Mercury as another lord who was 26-years-old had noticed the 16-year-old behind the tree.**

**"Escuse me Mina." the 26-year-old boy said to the Princess of Venus.**

**"Where are you going Malachite?" Princess Mina asked her skating partner who was half Venusian half Earthling.**

**"To play matchmaker with Amy & Zoisite." Malachite answered Mina.**

**The 14-year-old Princess Amy of Mercury didn't even have her ice skates on as the 26-year-old Lord Malachite pushed the 16-year-old member of Prince Darien's guard toward her.**

**The 16-year old lord who was in fact named Zoisite shyly sat down next to the Mercurian Princess, "Don't you want to skate with me your majesty?" he asked Princess Amy.**

**"No I don't like to," Princess Amy admitted. "both ballroom dancing as well as ice skating make me feel kinda awkward."**

**"Well that makes two of us I don't like it either," Lord Zoisite said gently as he put his left hand upon Amy's right hand romantically. "I feel ridiculous."**

**"Zoisite." Jedite teased.**

**"Huh?" Zoisite asked.**

**"You're ridiculous even when you're not doing anything." Jedite said to Zoisite teasing the youngest lord once more.**

**Lord Malachite smiled knowing that he did a good job.**

**A few months after they met at the pond, Princess Amy of Mercury & Lord Zoisite who was half Mercurian & half Earthling met once again in the Moon Queen's royal ballroom.**

**Suddenly, Queen Beryl attacked the Moon ready & willing to kill **_**anybody**_** as well as **_**everybody**_** that was in her way.**

**Princess Amy had given her heart shaped musical locket to Lord Zoisite so that he would **_**never**_** forget the special romantic bond they shared.**

**"Where are you going?" Lord Zoisite asked Princess Amy.**

**"To teach Queen Beryl a lesson!" Princess Amy answered Lord Zoisite.**

**Sailors Jupiter, Moon, & Venus, and Princess Raye of Mars as well as Prince Darien of Earth and Lords Malachite, Neflite of Earth & Jupiter (his father was Jupiterian & his mother was from Earth), Malachite's mother was from Venus & his father was from Earth, Zoisite's mother was from Earth & his father was from Mercury, & Lord Jedite's father was from Mars & his mother was from Earth, the five boys could also not believe what they were seeing.**

**"No Amy," Sailor Moon called. "you simply **_**cannot**_** risk your life for **_**my**_** world!"**

**"Let it go Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus said. "this is the Mercury Princess's destiny."**

**Princess Amy then tried to use her Mercury sword to defeat Queen Beryl, the gentle Mercurian Princess ended up getting her soldier's powers by closing the portal to the Negaverse not just trapping Queen Beryl but also trapping herself.**

**"Amy no," Sailor Jupiter shouted out in pain & agony. "come back to us! Come back to us Amy!"**

**"It will do no good screaming like that Sailor Jupiter," Jedite said coldly. "Amy is one of the dearly departed now."**

**"Jedite!" Princess Raye scolded through tortured sobs.**

**Princess Raye and Sailors Moon, Venus, & Jupiter were continuing to sob over the death of Princess Amy or as they had now known her Sailor Mercury.**

**That very same evening, Princesses Serena, Lita, Raye, & Mina were still sobbing over the loss of their Mercurian ally.**

**"Amy would have made a great sailor scout!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

**"She was very brave & selfless," Princess Serena wept. "she gave her own life to save the Moon Kingdom!"**

**"Nope I can't do this," Lord Zoisite said. "it's not right!"**

**"Come on Zoisite! Hang in there," Neflite said forcefully. "keep going girls."**

**"Her eyes... there was so much hope in her eyes!" Princess Raye wept.**

**"Yeah... and do you remember the times when she'd try to be funny?" Princess Lita asked.**

**"I wish I'd laughed more!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

**"Me too." Princess Serena wept.**

**"Stop it," Zoisite shouted. "Amy is not gone!"**

**"Zoisite," Jedite said insensitively. "Princess Amy has gone to meet her maker and that's all there is to it!"**

**"The gate's closed forever Zoisite," Princess Lita said. "there's no way..."**

**"NO YOU'RE WRONG," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously also feeling hurt. "ALL OF YOU!"**

**"Zoisite!" Neflite called.**

**"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Zoisite screamed in pain & agony running off.**

**"I'll go talk to him." Neflite sighed.**

**"We're going to miss you Amy." Princess Raye wept.**

**"We're going to miss you like crazy!" Princess Serena sobbed.**

**When Lord Neflite caught up to Lord Zoisite, he saw his ailing friend holding the holy blade to his chest.**

**"No Zoisite," the frightened Lord Neflite called out. "what are you doing!"**

**"I WANT TO JOIN AMY IN THE AFTERLIFE NEFLITE!" Lord Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**Queen Serenity came into the prayer room to find Zoisite with the blade of the ancient sword pointed at his heart.**

**"I know you wish to be with Amy," Queen Serenity said. "but committing suicide is not the best solution for going about this."**

**"What must I do?" Lord Zoisite asked Queen Serenity.**

**"You must make an everlasting promise," Queen Serenity explained to Zoisite. "but not just **_**any**_** oath but the promise of true love's protection."**

**Lord Zoisite put the holy blade down then closed his green eyes.**

**"Amy my love... I offer you this gift of protection," Lord Zoisite promised. "no matter what time period we are in... our romance shall be preserved."**

**"That's the spirit Lord Zoisite!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

**"And Neflite... this I promise you... with both you & Princess Lita of Jupiter by my side," Lord Zoisite said. "we shall go into enemy territory and rescue my Princess Amy of Mercury!"**

**"You can always **_**always**_** count on Princess Jupiter & me!" Lord Neflite said to Lord Zoisite.**

**And soon enough, Princess Lita of Jupiter, Lord Neflite of Earth & Jupiter, & Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury were off to the Negaverse to find as well as come to Princess Mercury's rescue.**

**It wasn't long after the threesome had brought Princess Amy of Mercury back home to the Moon Kingdom that there was to be **_**another**_** ball, this ball was to celebrate the return of the innocent Mercury Princess.**

**Princess Amy & Lord Zoisite were as usual, sitting on the sidelines talking about what they knew about the most technology & inventing.**

**That is, until a young 9-year-old prince from the Kingdom of the Sun named Sammy had walked up to Princess Amy & politely gave her a graceful bow.**

**"May I have this dance my beautiful Angel of Mercury?" Prince Sammy asked Princess Amy.**

**"Actually Sammy... to be perfectly honest... I don't want to dance because I just don't like ballroom dancing." Princess Amy confessed.**

**"But..." Prince Sammy began.**

**"YOU HEARD THE LADY! SHE **_**DOESN'T**_** WANT TO DANCE," Lord Zoisite said to Prince Sammy coming to Princess Amy's defense like a true blue friend. "**_**ESPECIALLY**_** NOT WITH A **_**STUFFED SHIRT**_** LIKE YOU!"**

**"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A **_**LOSER**_**," Prince Sammy yelled furiously at Lord Zoisite. "IF YOU KNEW **_**ANYTHING**_** ABOUT MERCURIAN LAW... THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT A ROMANCE BETWEEN A ROYAL & SOMEONE OF A LESSER CLASS... IS **_**FORBIDDEN**_**!"**

**Lord Zoisite looked as though somebody had taken the holy blade and stabbed him right through the heart with it.**

**"Does that **_**really**_** mean that..." Lord Zoisite began.**

**"That's right Thief," Prince Sammy said to Lord Zoisite coolly. "Amy & I are **_**betrothed**_**! You **_**never**_** even had a chance with her to begin with!"**

**Lord Zoisite could feel tears welling up in his eyes.**

**"Amy... no... why **_**hadn't**_** you **_**told**_** me!" Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**"Zoisite... I," Princess Amy said. "I wanted to tell you..."**

**"Come on Baby... let's leave this foolish lord!" Prince Sammy said to Amy.**

**Princess Amy then looked back at Lord Zoisite with a teardrop rolling down her right cheek.**

**"Good bye my Zoisite... I will **_**always**_** love you." Princess Amy sobbed as Prince Sammy led her to the dance floor of the ballroom.**

_**No my Princess of the noble planet Mercury,**_** Lord Zoisite thought rubbing his itchy green eyes as if he had not gotten any sleep in the passed week. **_**he cannot do this to us! Not right now! Not ever!**_

**Lord Zoisite then stood up from his chair courageously.**

**Lord Neflite came dancing by with Princess Lita of Jupiter & Prince Darien came dancing by with Princess Serena of the Moon.**

**Prince Darien saw why his youngest lord had risen from his seat, it appeared that the Mercury Princess had fallen after Prince Sammy had twirled her and she was now crying because Prince Sammy would not **_**even**_** help the fallen Mercurian up.**

**"Sit back down," Prince Darien told his youngest lord kindly. "you need to conserve your energy!"**

**"But my prince..." Zoisite began.**

**"Not another word Zoisite," Prince Darien said gently. "I shall handle this for you."**

**"Thank you Darien." Lord Zoisite said.**

**Prince Darien helped the crying Princess Amy to her feet then he turned to face Prince Sammy.**

**"Come here you (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep)," Prince Darien said to the Prince of the Sun. "**_**nobody**_** messes with **_**my**_** friends like that!"**

**"I was only dancing with the girl I love." Prince Sammy protested to Prince Darien.**

**"The Princess of Mercury doesn't **_**even**_** love you," Prince Darien said. "because you are nothing more than a (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) jerk to her!"**

**Amy & Keiichi finally snapped out of their daydream to find out that everyone else had finished their breakfast and left the dining room table to open Christmas presents while Amy & Keiichi still each had a full plate of banana filled pancakes right in front of them.**


	12. Extremely Mixed Emotions Part 2

**Extremely Mixed Emotions Part 2**

**After Amy & Keiichi had finished their breakfast, they went into the living room where the others were waiting for them so they could unwrap Christmas presents together.**

**Amy sat on the floor where her Christmas presents were right by the parlor's fireplace.**

**But Keiichi it seemed had very little interest in what he got for Christmas because just as he sat in Kazuyuki's favorite reading chair, Keiichi Stanton had drifted off to dreamland.**

**"Keiichi! My Keiichi," Amy exclaimed. "can you hear me!"**

**Within Keiichi's dream once more, it was one thousand years into the past during another time as well as in another place... the surface of a frozen pond upon the earth's moon.**

**A 14-year-old girl was sitting on a bench watching all of her friends ice skating in pairs. **

**A 16-year-old lord was watching the blue haired Princess of Mercury as another lord who was 26-years-old had noticed the 16-year-old behind the tree.**

**"Escuse me Mina." the 26-year-old boy said to the Princess of Venus.**

**"Where are you going Malachite?" Princess Mina asked her skating partner who was half Venusian half Earthling.**

**"To play matchmaker with Amy & Zoisite." Malachite answered Mina.**

**The 14-year-old Princess Amy of Mercury didn't even have her ice skates on as the 26-year-old Lord Malachite pushed the 16-year-old member of Prince Darien's guard toward her.**

**The 16-year old lord who was in fact named Zoisite shyly sat down next to the Mercurian Princess, "Don't you want to skate with me your majesty?" he asked Princess Amy.**

**"No I don't like to," Princess Amy admitted. "both ballroom dancing as well as ice skating make me feel kinda awkward."**

**"Well that makes two of us I don't like it either," Lord Zoisite said gently as he put his left hand upon Amy's right hand romantically. "I feel ridiculous."**

**"Zoisite." Jedite teased.**

**"Huh?" Zoisite asked.**

**"You're ridiculous even when you're not doing anything." Jedite said to Zoisite teasing the youngest lord once more.**

**Lord Malachite smiled knowing that he did a good job.**

**A few months after they met at the pond, Princess Amy of Mercury & Lord Zoisite who was half Mercurian & half Earthling met once again in the Moon Queen's royal ballroom.**

**Suddenly, Queen Beryl attacked the Moon ready & willing to kill **_**anybody**_** as well as **_**everybody**_** that was in her way.**

**Princess Amy had given her heart shaped musical locket to Lord Zoisite so that he would **_**never**_** forget the special romantic bond they shared.**

**"Where are you going?" Lord Zoisite asked Princess Amy.**

**"To teach Queen Beryl a lesson!" Princess Amy answered Lord Zoisite.**

**Sailors Jupiter, Moon, & Venus, and Princess Raye of Mars as well as Prince Darien of Earth and Lords Malachite, Neflite of Earth & Jupiter (his father was Jupiterian & his mother was from Earth), Malachite's mother was from Venus & his father was from Earth, Zoisite's mother was from Earth & his father was from Mercury, & Lord Jedite's father was from Mars & his mother was from Earth, the five boys could also not believe what they were seeing.**

**"No Amy," Sailor Moon called. "you simply **_**cannot**_** risk your life for **_**my**_** world!"**

**"Let it go Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus said. "this is the Mercury Princess's destiny."**

**Princess Amy then tried to use her Mercury sword to defeat Queen Beryl, the gentle Mercurian Princess ended up getting her soldier's powers by closing the portal to the Negaverse not just trapping Queen Beryl but also trapping herself.**

**"Amy no," Sailor Jupiter shouted out in pain & agony. "come back to us! Come back to us Amy!"**

**"It will do no good screaming like that Sailor Jupiter," Jedite said coldly. "Amy is one of the dearly departed now."**

**"Jedite!" Princess Raye scolded through tortured sobs.**

**Princess Raye and Sailors Moon, Venus, & Jupiter were continuing to sob over the death of Princess Amy or as they had now known her Sailor Mercury.**

**That very same evening, Princesses Serena, Lita, Raye, & Mina were still sobbing over the loss of their Mercurian ally.**

**"Amy would have made a great sailor scout!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

**"She was very brave & selfless," Princess Serena wept. "she gave her own life to save the Moon Kingdom!"**

**"Nope I can't do this," Lord Zoisite said. "it's not right!"**

**"Come on Zoisite! Hang in there," Neflite said forcefully. "keep going girls."**

**"Her eyes... there was so much hope in her eyes!" Princess Raye wept.**

**"Yeah... and do you remember the times when she'd try to be funny?" Princess Lita asked.**

**"I wish I'd laughed more!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

**"Me too." Princess Serena wept.**

**"Stop it," Zoisite shouted. "Amy is not gone!"**

**"Zoisite," Jedite said insensitively. "Princess Amy has gone to meet her maker and that's all there is to it!"**

**"The gate's closed forever Zoisite," Princess Lita said. "there's no way..."**

**"NO YOU'RE WRONG," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously also feeling hurt. "ALL OF YOU!"**

**"Zoisite!" Neflite called.**

**"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Zoisite screamed in pain & agony running off.**

**"I'll go talk to him." Neflite sighed.**

**"We're going to miss you Amy." Princess Raye wept.**

**"We're going to miss you like crazy!" Princess Serena sobbed.**

**When Lord Neflite caught up to Lord Zoisite, he saw his ailing friend holding the holy blade to his chest.**

**"No Zoisite," the frightened Lord Neflite called out. "what are you doing!"**

**"I WANT TO JOIN AMY IN THE AFTERLIFE NEFLITE!" Lord Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**Queen Serenity came into the prayer room to find Zoisite with the blade of the ancient sword pointed at his heart.**

**"I know you wish to be with Amy," Queen Serenity said. "but committing suicide is not the best solution for going about this."**

**"What must I do?" Lord Zoisite asked Queen Serenity.**

**"You must make an everlasting promise," Queen Serenity explained to Zoisite. "but not just **_**any**_** oath but the promise of true love's protection."**

**Lord Zoisite put the holy blade down then closed his green eyes.**

**"Amy my love... I offer you this gift of protection," Lord Zoisite promised. "no matter what time period we are in... our romance shall be preserved."**

**"That's the spirit Lord Zoisite!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

**"And Neflite... this I promise you... with both you & Princess Lita of Jupiter by my side," Lord Zoisite said. "we shall go into enemy territory and rescue my Princess Amy of Mercury!"**

**"You can always **_**always**_** count on Princess Jupiter & me!" Lord Neflite said to Lord Zoisite.**

**And soon enough, Princess Lita of Jupiter, Lord Neflite of Earth & Jupiter, & Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury were off to the Negaverse to find as well as come to Princess Mercury's rescue.**

**It wasn't long after the threesome had brought Princess Amy of Mercury back home to the Moon Kingdom that there was to be **_**another**_** ball, this ball was to celebrate the return of the innocent Mercury Princess.**

**Princess Amy & Lord Zoisite were as usual, sitting on the sidelines talking about what they knew about the most technology & inventing.**

**That is, until a young 9-year-old prince from the Kingdom of the Sun named Sammy had walked up to Princess Amy & politely gave her a graceful bow.**

**"May I have this dance my beautiful Angel of Mercury?" Prince Sammy asked Princess Amy.**

**"Actually Sammy... to be perfectly honest... I don't want to dance because I just don't like ballroom dancing." Princess Amy confessed.**

**"But..." Prince Sammy began.**

**"YOU HEARD THE LADY! SHE **_**DOESN'T**_** WANT TO DANCE," Lord Zoisite said to Prince Sammy coming to Princess Amy's defense like a true blue friend. "**_**ESPECIALLY**_** NOT WITH A **_**STUFFED SHIRT**_** LIKE YOU!"**

**"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A **_**LOSER**_**," Prince Sammy yelled furiously at Lord Zoisite. "IF YOU KNEW **_**ANYTHING**_** ABOUT MERCURIAN LAW... THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT A ROMANCE BETWEEN A ROYAL & SOMEONE OF A LESSER CLASS... IS **_**FORBIDDEN**_**!"**

**Lord Zoisite looked as though somebody had taken the holy blade and stabbed him right through the heart with it.**

**"Does that **_**really**_** mean that..." Lord Zoisite began.**

**"That's right Thief," Prince Sammy said to Lord Zoisite coolly. "Amy & I are **_**betrothed**_**! You **_**never**_** even had a chance with her to begin with!"**

**Lord Zoisite could feel tears welling up in his eyes.**

**"Amy... no... why **_**hadn't**_** you **_**told**_** me!" Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**"Zoisite... I," Princess Amy said. "I wanted to tell you..."**

**"Come on Baby... let's leave this foolish lord!" Prince Sammy said to Amy.**

**Princess Amy then looked back at Lord Zoisite with a teardrop rolling down her right cheek.**

**"Good bye my Zoisite... I will **_**always**_** love you." Princess Amy sobbed as Prince Sammy led her to the dance floor of the ballroom.**

_**No my Princess of the noble planet Mercury,**_** Lord Zoisite thought rubbing his itchy green eyes as if he had not gotten any sleep in the passed week. **_**he cannot do this to us! Not right now! Not ever!**_

**Lord Zoisite then stood up from his chair courageously.**

**Lord Neflite came dancing by with Princess Lita of Jupiter & Prince Darien came dancing by with Princess Serena of the Moon.**

**Prince Darien saw why his youngest lord had risen from his seat, it appeared that the Mercury Princess had fallen after Prince Sammy had twirled her and she was now crying because Prince Sammy would not **_**even**_** help the fallen Mercurian up.**

**"Sit back down," Prince Darien told his youngest lord kindly. "you need to conserve your energy!"**

**"But my prince..." Zoisite began.**

**"Not another word Zoisite," Prince Darien said gently. "I shall handle this for you."**

**"Thank you Darien." Lord Zoisite said.**

**Prince Darien helped the crying Princess Amy to her feet then he turned to face Prince Sammy.**

**"Come here you (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep)," Prince Darien said to the Prince of the Sun. "**_**nobody**_** messes with **_**my**_** friends like that!"**

**"I was only dancing with the girl I love." Prince Sammy protested to Prince Darien.**

**"The Princess of Mercury doesn't **_**even**_** love you," Prince Darien said. "because you are nothing more than a (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) jerk to her!"**

**"Darien," Luna scolded the Prince of Earth. "you should **_**never**_** use language like **_**that**_** around **_**any**_** of the princesses!"**

**"So sorry Luna," Prince Darien said. "but the jerk face was **_**asking**_** for it!"**

**Lord Zoisite could not keep his green eyes open for much longer so he had fallen fast asleep while waiting for Prince Darien to return with Princess Amy.**

**When Lord Neflite saw this while dancing by with Princess Lita he began growing irritable with the youngest lord, "Mercurians." he groaned irritably.**

**Lord Zoisite had even slept through the sound of the trumpets signaling the return of 17-year-old Princesses Amara of Uranus & Michelle of Neptune, 19-year-old Princess Trista of Pluto, & 13-year-old Princess Hotaru of Saturn from the planet of Kinmoku.**

**The Outer Solar System Princesses were closely followed by three princes & one princess who all lived on Kinmoku.**

**The three 16-year-old Kinmoku Princes, Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki their names separated themselves from their princess as they walked over to the sleeping general of the Earth Prince Darien.**

**"Oh my," Prince Seiya said cockily. "this one looks as if he was placed within a **_**bad**_** trance!"**

**"What do you expect," Prince Yaten said coldly. "he is Mercurian!"**

**"Seiya," Prince Taiki scolded. "Yaten!"**

**"Super sorry Taiki." Princes Seiya & Yaten sighed running off to join 18-year-old Princess Kakyuu on the dance floor.**

**"Good! I shall join you shortly," Prince Taiki said to his two comrades then he turned back to Lord Zoisite. "rest easy now." he whispered to the silently dreaming lord.**

**Prince Taiki went off to join his friends so they could play a song for everyone to dance to.**

**Keiichi opened his green eyes to see Amy's warm hands touching his cold ones.**

**"Did you have a nice dream... my Keiichi?" Amy asked.**


	13. Extremely Mixed Emotions Part 3

** Extremely Mixed Emotions Part 3**

** "No Amy," Keiichi stammered. "I won't let this Sammy kid whoever he is take you away from me!"**

** Katsuji noticed that Masaya was about to smack the living tar out of Keiichi.**

** "Hold it Masaya," Katsuji shouted holding back his younger brother's hand. "can you **_**not**_** see that our poor Keiichi is frightened?"**

** "I have that same horrendous dream Keiichi," Amy said. "just try not to think about it too much."**

** "Keiichi... what did you say the boy's name was?" Tami asked the terrified boy.**

** "Sammy," Keiichi answered Tami feeling even **_**more**_** terrified by the answer. "why do you ask?"**

** "Lita... isn't your friend Serena's mother going to have a baby boy soon?" Tami asked.**

** "Any day now Tami." Lita answered.**

** "This certainly **_**cannot**_** be too good!" Tami said.**

** Now Tami Takai was sweating like crazy.**

** "What's wrong Tami?" Kazuyuki asked the nervous orphanage owner.**

** "The envious rival of Lord Zoisite's from our Moon Kingdom... Prince Sammy of the Sun will be the next to be reincarnated!" Tami exclaimed.**

** "What does this mean?" Masaya Stanton asked Tami.**

** "It means," Tami answered Masaya. "that evil Queen Beryl shall soon follow after us!"**

** "What does this Queen Beryl want anyway?" Kazuyuki asked Tami.**

** "She wants the entire universe," Tami sighed. "and to do that... she must end Amy & Zoisite's pure romance as well as bring Malachite, Zoisite, Neflite, & Jedite **_**directly**_** to the side of evil."**

** "But... but we are only children!" Katsuji protested.**

** "That won't matter to Queen Beryl," Tami said. "but it matters to me... and as of right now... we are all in very **_**real**_** danger!"**

** "Amy!" Keiichi shouted beginning to sob uncontrollably.**

** "Keiichi!" Amy shouted also beginning to sob uncontrollably.**


	14. Memory Of The Concert Ball

**Memory Of The Concert Ball**

**After Keiichi had opened his Christmas gifts, he had taken them to his bedroom to stow them away.**

**While putting his gifts away, Keiichi had another vivid but **_**mysterious**_** memory of his past life in the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium as Lord Zoisite.**

**Within Keiichi's memory now, it was one thousand years into the past during another time as well as in another place... the surface of a frozen pond upon the earth's moon.**

**A 14-year-old girl was sitting on a bench watching all of her friends ice skating in pairs. **

**A 16-year-old lord was watching the blue haired Princess of Mercury as another lord who was 26-years-old had noticed the 16-year-old behind the tree.**

**"Escuse me Mina." the 26-year-old boy said to the Princess of Venus.**

**"Where are you going Malachite?" Princess Mina asked her skating partner who was half Venusian half Earthling.**

**"To play matchmaker with Amy & Zoisite." Malachite answered Mina.**

**The 14-year-old Princess Amy of Mercury didn't even have her ice skates on as the 26-year-old Lord Malachite pushed the 16-year-old member of Prince Darien's guard toward her.**

**The 16-year old lord who was in fact named Zoisite shyly sat down next to the Mercurian Princess, "Don't you want to skate with me your majesty?" he asked Princess Amy.**

**"No I don't like to," Princess Amy admitted. "both ballroom dancing as well as ice skating make me feel kinda awkward."**

**"Well that makes two of us I don't like it either," Lord Zoisite said gently as he put his left hand upon Amy's right hand romantically. "I feel ridiculous."**

**"Zoisite." Jedite teased.**

**"Huh?" Zoisite asked.**

**"You're ridiculous even when you're not doing anything." Jedite said to Zoisite teasing the youngest lord once more.**

**Lord Malachite smiled knowing that he did a good job.**

**A few months after they met at the pond, Princess Amy of Mercury & Lord Zoisite who was half Mercurian & half Earthling met once again in the Moon Queen's royal ballroom.**

**Suddenly, Queen Beryl attacked the Moon ready & willing to kill **_**anybody**_** as well as **_**everybody**_** that was in her way.**

**Princess Amy had given her heart shaped musical locket to Lord Zoisite so that he would **_**never**_** forget the special romantic bond they shared.**

**"Where are you going?" Lord Zoisite asked Princess Amy.**

**"To teach Queen Beryl a lesson!" Princess Amy answered Lord Zoisite.**

**Sailors Jupiter, Moon, & Venus, and Princess Raye of Mars as well as Prince Darien of Earth and Lords Malachite, Neflite of Earth & Jupiter (his father was Jupiterian & his mother was from Earth), Malachite's mother was from Venus & his father was from Earth, Zoisite's mother was from Earth & his father was from Mercury, & Lord Jedite's father was from Mars & his mother was from Earth, the five boys could also not believe what they were seeing.**

**"No Amy," Sailor Moon called. "you simply **_**cannot**_** risk your life for **_**my**_** world!"**

**"Let it go Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus said. "this is the Mercury Princess's destiny."**

**Princess Amy then tried to use her Mercury sword to defeat Queen Beryl, the gentle Mercurian Princess ended up getting her soldier's powers by closing the portal to the Negaverse not just trapping Queen Beryl but also trapping herself.**

**"Amy no," Sailor Jupiter shouted out in pain & agony. "come back to us! Come back to us Amy!"**

**"It will do no good screaming like that Sailor Jupiter," Jedite said coldly. "Amy is one of the dearly departed now."**

**"Jedite!" Princess Raye scolded through tortured sobs.**

**Princess Raye and Sailors Moon, Venus, & Jupiter were continuing to sob over the death of Princess Amy or as they had now known her Sailor Mercury.**

**That very same evening, Princesses Serena, Lita, Raye, & Mina were still sobbing over the loss of their Mercurian ally.**

**"Amy would have made a great sailor scout!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

**"She was very brave & selfless," Princess Serena wept. "she gave her own life to save the Moon Kingdom!"**

**"Nope I can't do this," Lord Zoisite said. "it's not right!"**

**"Come on Zoisite! Hang in there," Neflite said forcefully. "keep going girls."**

**"Her eyes... there was so much hope in her eyes!" Princess Raye wept.**

**"Yeah... and do you remember the times when she'd try to be funny?" Princess Lita asked.**

**"I wish I'd laughed more!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

**"Me too." Princess Serena wept.**

**"Stop it," Zoisite shouted. "Amy is not gone!"**

**"Zoisite," Jedite said insensitively. "Princess Amy has gone to meet her maker and that's all there is to it!"**

**"The gate's closed forever Zoisite," Princess Lita said. "there's no way..."**

**"NO YOU'RE WRONG," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously also feeling hurt. "ALL OF YOU!"**

**"Zoisite!" Neflite called.**

**"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Zoisite screamed in pain & agony running off.**

**"I'll go talk to him." Neflite sighed.**

**"We're going to miss you Amy." Princess Raye wept.**

**"We're going to miss you like crazy!" Princess Serena sobbed.**

**When Lord Neflite caught up to Lord Zoisite, he saw his ailing friend holding the holy blade to his chest.**

**"No Zoisite," the frightened Lord Neflite called out. "what are you doing!"**

**"I WANT TO JOIN AMY IN THE AFTERLIFE NEFLITE!" Lord Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**Queen Serenity came into the prayer room to find Zoisite with the blade of the ancient sword pointed at his heart.**

**"I know you wish to be with Amy," Queen Serenity said. "but committing suicide is not the best solution for going about this."**

**"What must I do?" Lord Zoisite asked Queen Serenity.**

**"You must make an everlasting promise," Queen Serenity explained to Zoisite. "but not just **_**any**_** oath but the promise of true love's protection."**

**Lord Zoisite put the holy blade down then closed his green eyes.**

**"Amy my love... I offer you this gift of protection," Lord Zoisite promised. "no matter what time period we are in... our romance shall be preserved."**

**"That's the spirit Lord Zoisite!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

**"And Neflite... this I promise you... with both you & Princess Lita of Jupiter by my side," Lord Zoisite said. "we shall go into enemy territory and rescue my Princess Amy of Mercury!"**

**"You can always **_**always**_** count on Princess Jupiter & me!" Lord Neflite said to Lord Zoisite.**

**And soon enough, Princess Lita of Jupiter, Lord Neflite of Earth & Jupiter, & Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury were off to the Negaverse to find as well as come to Princess Mercury's rescue.**

**It wasn't long after the threesome had brought Princess Amy of Mercury back home to the Moon Kingdom that there was to be **_**another**_** ball, this ball was to celebrate the return of the innocent Mercury Princess.**

**Princess Amy & Lord Zoisite were as usual, sitting on the sidelines talking about what they knew about the most technology & inventing.**

**That is, until a young 9-year-old prince from the Kingdom of the Sun named Sammy had walked up to Princess Amy & politely gave her a graceful bow.**

**"May I have this dance my beautiful Angel of Mercury?" Prince Sammy asked Princess Amy.**

**"Actually Sammy... to be perfectly honest... I don't want to dance because I just don't like ballroom dancing." Princess Amy confessed.**

**"But..." Prince Sammy began.**

**"YOU HEARD THE LADY! SHE **_**DOESN'T**_** WANT TO DANCE," Lord Zoisite said to Prince Sammy coming to Princess Amy's defense like a true blue friend. "**_**ESPECIALLY**_** NOT WITH A **_**STUFFED SHIRT**_** LIKE YOU!"**

**"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A **_**LOSER**_**," Prince Sammy yelled furiously at Lord Zoisite. "IF YOU KNEW **_**ANYTHING**_** ABOUT MERCURIAN LAW... THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT A ROMANCE BETWEEN A ROYAL & SOMEONE OF A LESSER CLASS... IS **_**FORBIDDEN**_**!"**

**Lord Zoisite looked as though somebody had taken the holy blade and stabbed him right through the heart with it.**

**"Does that **_**really**_** mean that..." Lord Zoisite began.**

**"That's right Thief," Prince Sammy said to Lord Zoisite coolly. "Amy & I are **_**betrothed**_**! You **_**never**_** even had a chance with her to begin with!"**

**Lord Zoisite could feel tears welling up in his eyes.**

**"Amy... no... why **_**hadn't**_** you **_**told**_** me!" Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**"Zoisite... I," Princess Amy said. "I wanted to tell you..."**

**"Come on Baby... let's leave this foolish lord!" Prince Sammy said to Amy.**

**Princess Amy then looked back at Lord Zoisite with a teardrop rolling down her right cheek.**

**"Good bye my Zoisite... I will **_**always**_** love you." Princess Amy sobbed as Prince Sammy led her to the dance floor of the ballroom.**

_**No my Princess of the noble planet Mercury,**_** Lord Zoisite thought rubbing his itchy green eyes as if he had not gotten any sleep in the passed week. **_**he cannot do this to us! Not right now! Not ever!**_

**Lord Zoisite then stood up from his chair courageously.**

**Lord Neflite came dancing by with Princess Lita of Jupiter & Prince Darien came dancing by with Princess Serena of the Moon.**

**Prince Darien saw why his youngest lord had risen from his seat, it appeared that the Mercury Princess had fallen after Prince Sammy had twirled her and she was now crying because Prince Sammy would not **_**even**_** help the fallen Mercurian up.**

**"Sit back down," Prince Darien told his youngest lord kindly. "you need to conserve your energy!"**

**"But my prince..." Zoisite began.**

**"Not another word Zoisite," Prince Darien said gently. "I shall handle this for you."**

**"Thank you Darien." Lord Zoisite said.**

**Prince Darien helped the crying Princess Amy to her feet then he turned to face Prince Sammy.**

**"Come here you (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep)," Prince Darien said to the Prince of the Sun. "**_**nobody**_** messes with **_**my**_** friends like that!"**

**"I was only dancing with the girl I love." Prince Sammy protested to Prince Darien.**

**"The Princess of Mercury doesn't **_**even**_** love you," Prince Darien said. "because you are nothing more than a (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) jerk to her!"**

**"Darien," Luna scolded the Prince of Earth. "you should **_**never**_** use language like **_**that**_** around **_**any**_** of the princesses!"**

**"So sorry Luna," Prince Darien said. "but the jerk face was **_**asking**_** for it!"**

**Lord Zoisite could not keep his green eyes open for much longer so he had fallen fast asleep while waiting for Prince Darien to return with Princess Amy.**

**When Lord Neflite saw this while dancing by with Princess Lita he began growing irritable with the youngest lord, "Mercurians." he groaned irritably.**

**Lord Zoisite had even slept through the sound of the trumpets signaling the return of 17-year-old Princesses Amara of Uranus & Michelle of Neptune, 19-year-old Princess Trista of Pluto, & 13-year-old Princess Hotaru of Saturn from the planet of Kinmoku.**

**The Outer Solar System Princesses were closely followed by three princes & one princess who all lived on Kinmoku.**

**The three 16-year-old Kinmoku Princes, Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki their names separated themselves from their princess as they walked over to the sleeping general of the Earth Prince Darien.**

**"Oh my," Prince Seiya said cockily. "this one looks as if he was placed within a **_**bad**_** trance!"**

**"What do you expect," Prince Yaten said coldly. "he is Mercurian!"**

**"Seiya," Prince Taiki scolded. "Yaten!"**

**"Super sorry Taiki." Princes Seiya & Yaten sighed running off to join 18-year-old Princess Kakyuu on the dance floor.**

**"Good! I shall join you shortly," Prince Taiki said to his two comrades then he turned back to Lord Zoisite. "rest easy now." he whispered to the silently dreaming lord.**

**Prince Taiki went off to join his friends so they could play a song for everyone to dance to.**

**Lord Zoisite then awoke to the sound of clapping & cheering as the musical group, the Three Starlights had begun to sing.**

**"Our song is called '**_**Chasin' After You**_**'!" Prince Seiya said.**

**"It's in Japanese!" Prince Yaten said.**

**"So after we sing in Japanese," Prince Taiki exclaimed. "we shall sing again in English!"**

**The band then cleared their throats & began to sing as the the single people sat on the sidelines to watch the dancing couples.**

**The Three Starlights: **_**Chasin' after you oimotomete**_**;**

_**Ano fureiguransu anata wo**_**;**

_**Dare mo ubae yashinai sa**_**;**

_**Kaguwa shiki hoshi wo**_**;**

_**Memorii wa biryuushi sa**_**;**

_**Deeply in my heart shimi tsuita mama**_**;**

_**Taema naku kakitateru**_**;**

_**Kono kokoro crazy me**_**;**

_**Yozora wo suberu ryuusei no**_**;**

_**Imawa no kirameki ni kake**_**;**

_**Anata ni tadori tsukeru koto**_**;**

_**Hitasura chikau yo**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**;**

_**Chasin' after you mugen koete**_**;**

_**Ano fureiguransu sagashi ni**_**;**

_**Doko ni hisonde mo kaori wa**_**;**

_**Kakushi kirenai sa**_**;**

_**Kono ude ni dakishimeru**_**;**

_**Hold you in my arms tada sono koto wo**_**;**

_**Egaki tsutsu negai tsutsu**_**;**

_**Miageru yo starry night**_**;**

_**Anata wa boku no yobikake ni**_**;**

_**Can't you answer sube wo motanai**_**;**

_**Sono mama matte ite hoshii**_**;**

_**Kanarazu aeru yo**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**! **

**Prince Sammy had Princess Amy handcuffed to him so she would not **_**try**_** to escape from their dance while the band sang their song again but in English.**

**The Three Starlights: **_**Chasin' after you pursuing**_**;**

_**That fragrance of yours**_**;**

_**No one can steal it**_**;**

_**That fragrant star**_**;**

_**Memories are extremely short**_**...**

_**Deeply in my heart**_**;**

_**It's like a stain**_**;**

_**Constantly stirred up**_**;**

_**My heart crazy me**_**!**

_**Shooting stars glide out of the night sky**_**;**

_**Until the last one glitters out of sight**_**;**

_**I will continue my search for you**_**;**

_**This I promise earnestly**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**;**

_**Chasin' after you over infinity**_**;**

_**That fragrance**_**;**

_**To search for it**_**;**

_**No matter where it's hidden that fragrance can't be shrouded**_**;**

_**With these arms I'll embrace you**_**;**

_**Hold you in my arms that is all**_**;**

_**Although I imagine it although I wish for it**_**;**

_**Look up at the starry night**_**;**

_**To you I send out my call**_**;**

_**Can't you answer**_**;**

_**I don't have a way**_**;**

_**Wait for me like now**_**;**

_**We will meet for sure**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**!**

**The Three Starlights got off the stage as Princess Amara stepped up in order to sing.**

**"I will sing a song titled '**_**See Me Boku-tachi no Jidai**_**' or '**_**See Me It's Our Era**_**' in its English title," Princess Amara said. "and like the Three Starlights before me... I too shall sing first in Japanese then translate into English!"**

**Keiichi snapped out of his memory just in time to **_**finally**_** finish putting his Christmas presents away.**


	15. Princess Amara's Song

**Princess Amara's Song**

**Masaya Stanton found Keiichi shutting his sweater drawer, "Amy is wondering where you are!" he explained to Keiichi.**

**"Is she in trouble?" Keiichi asked Masaya worriedly.**

**"Amy is complaining about pain in her left wrist," Masaya said. "Keiichi don't you see! Amy is in need of you right now! Not even Tami knows what the matter is with her!"**

**"I will be right there!" Keiichi said.**

**When Keiichi & Masaya made it back into the living room, Tami was **_**trying**_** to clean the mysterious dried blood from Amy's left wrist.**

**"THAT HURTS! I NEED MY KEIICHI!" Amy screamed in **_**extreme**_** pain & agony.**

**"I am here Amy," Keiichi whispered. "I am here... for you... as I shall **_**always**_** be."**

**All of a sudden, Amy began having the **_**worst**_** flashback to the Silver Millennium yet.**

**Within Amy's memory once more, it was one thousand years into the past during another time as well as in another place... the surface of a frozen pond upon the earth's moon.**

**A 14-year-old girl was sitting on a bench watching all of her friends ice skating in pairs. **

**A 16-year-old lord was watching the blue haired Princess of Mercury as another lord who was 26-years-old had noticed the 16-year-old behind the tree.**

**"Escuse me Mina." the 26-year-old boy said to the Princess of Venus.**

**"Where are you going Malachite?" Princess Mina asked her skating partner who was half Venusian half Earthling.**

**"To play matchmaker with Amy & Zoisite." Malachite answered Mina.**

**The 14-year-old Princess Amy of Mercury didn't even have her ice skates on as the 26-year-old Lord Malachite pushed the 16-year-old member of Prince Darien's guard toward her.**

**The 16-year old lord who was in fact named Zoisite shyly sat down next to the Mercurian Princess, "Don't you want to skate with me your majesty?" he asked Princess Amy.**

**"No I don't like to," Princess Amy admitted. "both ballroom dancing as well as ice skating make me feel kinda awkward."**

**"Well that makes two of us I don't like it either," Lord Zoisite said gently as he put his left hand upon Amy's right hand romantically. "I feel ridiculous."**

**"Zoisite." Jedite teased.**

**"Huh?" Zoisite asked.**

**"You're ridiculous even when you're not doing anything." Jedite said to Zoisite teasing the youngest lord once more.**

**Lord Malachite smiled knowing that he did a good job.**

**A few months after they met at the pond, Princess Amy of Mercury & Lord Zoisite who was half Mercurian & half Earthling met once again in the Moon Queen's royal ballroom.**

**Suddenly, Queen Beryl attacked the Moon ready & willing to kill **_**anybody**_** as well as **_**everybody**_** that was in her way.**

**Princess Amy had given her heart shaped musical locket to Lord Zoisite so that he would **_**never**_** forget the special romantic bond they shared.**

**"Where are you going?" Lord Zoisite asked Princess Amy.**

**"To teach Queen Beryl a lesson!" Princess Amy answered Lord Zoisite.**

**Sailors Jupiter, Moon, & Venus, and Princess Raye of Mars as well as Prince Darien of Earth and Lords Malachite, Neflite of Earth & Jupiter (his father was Jupiterian & his mother was from Earth), Malachite's mother was from Venus & his father was from Earth, Zoisite's mother was from Earth & his father was from Mercury, & Lord Jedite's father was from Mars & his mother was from Earth, the five boys could also not believe what they were seeing.**

**"No Amy," Sailor Moon called. "you simply **_**cannot**_** risk your life for **_**my**_** world!"**

**"Let it go Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus said. "this is the Mercury Princess's destiny."**

**Princess Amy then tried to use her Mercury sword to defeat Queen Beryl, the gentle Mercurian Princess ended up getting her soldier's powers by closing the portal to the Negaverse not just trapping Queen Beryl but also trapping herself.**

**"Amy no," Sailor Jupiter shouted out in pain & agony. "come back to us! Come back to us Amy!"**

**"It will do no good screaming like that Sailor Jupiter," Jedite said coldly. "Amy is one of the dearly departed now."**

**"Jedite!" Princess Raye scolded through tortured sobs.**

**Princess Raye and Sailors Moon, Venus, & Jupiter were continuing to sob over the death of Princess Amy or as they had now known her Sailor Mercury.**

**That very same evening, Princesses Serena, Lita, Raye, & Mina were still sobbing over the loss of their Mercurian ally.**

**"Amy would have made a great sailor scout!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

**"She was very brave & selfless," Princess Serena wept. "she gave her own life to save the Moon Kingdom!"**

**"Nope I can't do this," Lord Zoisite said. "it's not right!"**

**"Come on Zoisite! Hang in there," Neflite said forcefully. "keep going girls."**

**"Her eyes... there was so much hope in her eyes!" Princess Raye wept.**

**"Yeah... and do you remember the times when she'd try to be funny?" Princess Lita asked.**

**"I wish I'd laughed more!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

**"Me too." Princess Serena wept.**

**"Stop it," Zoisite shouted. "Amy is not gone!"**

**"Zoisite," Jedite said insensitively. "Princess Amy has gone to meet her maker and that's all there is to it!"**

**"The gate's closed forever Zoisite," Princess Lita said. "there's no way..."**

**"NO YOU'RE WRONG," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously also feeling hurt. "ALL OF YOU!"**

**"Zoisite!" Neflite called.**

**"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Zoisite screamed in pain & agony running off.**

**"I'll go talk to him." Neflite sighed.**

**"We're going to miss you Amy." Princess Raye wept.**

**"We're going to miss you like crazy!" Princess Serena sobbed.**

**When Lord Neflite caught up to Lord Zoisite, he saw his ailing friend holding the holy blade to his chest.**

**"No Zoisite," the frightened Lord Neflite called out. "what are you doing!"**

**"I WANT TO JOIN AMY IN THE AFTERLIFE NEFLITE!" Lord Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**Queen Serenity came into the prayer room to find Zoisite with the blade of the ancient sword pointed at his heart.**

**"I know you wish to be with Amy," Queen Serenity said. "but committing suicide is not the best solution for going about this."**

**"What must I do?" Lord Zoisite asked Queen Serenity.**

**"You must make an everlasting promise," Queen Serenity explained to Zoisite. "but not just **_**any**_** oath but the promise of true love's protection."**

**Lord Zoisite put the holy blade down then closed his green eyes.**

**"Amy my love... I offer you this gift of protection," Lord Zoisite promised. "no matter what time period we are in... our romance shall be preserved."**

**"That's the spirit Lord Zoisite!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

**"And Neflite... this I promise you... with both you & Princess Lita of Jupiter by my side," Lord Zoisite said. "we shall go into enemy territory and rescue my Princess Amy of Mercury!"**

**"You can always **_**always**_** count on Princess Jupiter & me!" Lord Neflite said to Lord Zoisite.**

**And soon enough, Princess Lita of Jupiter, Lord Neflite of Earth & Jupiter, & Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury were off to the Negaverse to find as well as come to Princess Mercury's rescue.**

**It wasn't long after the threesome had brought Princess Amy of Mercury back home to the Moon Kingdom that there was to be **_**another**_** ball, this ball was to celebrate the return of the innocent Mercury Princess.**

**Princess Amy & Lord Zoisite were as usual, sitting on the sidelines talking about what they knew about the most technology & inventing.**

**That is, until a young 9-year-old prince from the Kingdom of the Sun named Sammy had walked up to Princess Amy & politely gave her a graceful bow.**

**"May I have this dance my beautiful Angel of Mercury?" Prince Sammy asked Princess Amy.**

**"Actually Sammy... to be perfectly honest... I don't want to dance because I just don't like ballroom dancing." Princess Amy confessed.**

**"But..." Prince Sammy began.**

**"YOU HEARD THE LADY! SHE **_**DOESN'T**_** WANT TO DANCE," Lord Zoisite said to Prince Sammy coming to Princess Amy's defense like a true blue friend. "**_**ESPECIALLY**_** NOT WITH A **_**STUFFED SHIRT**_** LIKE YOU!"**

**"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A **_**LOSER**_**," Prince Sammy yelled furiously at Lord Zoisite. "IF YOU KNEW **_**ANYTHING**_** ABOUT MERCURIAN LAW... THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT A ROMANCE BETWEEN A ROYAL & SOMEONE OF A LESSER CLASS... IS **_**FORBIDDEN**_**!"**

**Lord Zoisite looked as though somebody had taken the holy blade and stabbed him right through the heart with it.**

**"Does that **_**really**_** mean that..." Lord Zoisite began.**

**"That's right Thief," Prince Sammy said to Lord Zoisite coolly. "Amy & I are **_**betrothed**_**! You **_**never**_** even had a chance with her to begin with!"**

**Lord Zoisite could feel tears welling up in his eyes.**

**"Amy... no... why **_**hadn't**_** you **_**told**_** me!" Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**"Zoisite... I," Princess Amy said. "I wanted to tell you..."**

**"Come on Baby... let's leave this foolish lord!" Prince Sammy said to Amy.**

**Princess Amy then looked back at Lord Zoisite with a teardrop rolling down her right cheek.**

**"Good bye my Zoisite... I will **_**always**_** love you." Princess Amy sobbed as Prince Sammy led her to the dance floor of the ballroom.**

_**No my Princess of the noble planet Mercury,**_** Lord Zoisite thought rubbing his itchy green eyes as if he had not gotten any sleep in the passed week. **_**he cannot do this to us! Not right now! Not ever!**_

**Lord Zoisite then stood up from his chair courageously.**

**Lord Neflite came dancing by with Princess Lita of Jupiter & Prince Darien came dancing by with Princess Serena of the Moon.**

**Prince Darien saw why his youngest lord had risen from his seat, it appeared that the Mercury Princess had fallen after Prince Sammy had twirled her and she was now crying because Prince Sammy would not **_**even**_** help the fallen Mercurian up.**

**"Sit back down," Prince Darien told his youngest lord kindly. "you need to conserve your energy!"**

**"But my prince..." Zoisite began.**

**"Not another word Zoisite," Prince Darien said gently. "I shall handle this for you."**

**"Thank you Darien." Lord Zoisite said.**

**Prince Darien helped the crying Princess Amy to her feet then he turned to face Prince Sammy.**

**"Come here you (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep)," Prince Darien said to the Prince of the Sun. "**_**nobody**_** messes with **_**my**_** friends like that!"**

**"I was only dancing with the girl I love." Prince Sammy protested to Prince Darien.**

**"The Princess of Mercury doesn't **_**even**_** love you," Prince Darien said. "because you are nothing more than a (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) jerk to her!"**

**"Darien," Luna scolded the Prince of Earth. "you should **_**never**_** use language like **_**that**_** around **_**any**_** of the princesses!"**

**"So sorry Luna," Prince Darien said. "but the jerk face was **_**asking**_** for it!"**

**Lord Zoisite could not keep his green eyes open for much longer so he had fallen fast asleep while waiting for Prince Darien to return with Princess Amy.**

**When Lord Neflite saw this while dancing by with Princess Lita he began growing irritable with the youngest lord, "Mercurians." he groaned irritably.**

**Lord Zoisite had even slept through the sound of the trumpets signaling the return of 17-year-old Princesses Amara of Uranus & Michelle of Neptune, 19-year-old Princess Trista of Pluto, & 13-year-old Princess Hotaru of Saturn from the planet of Kinmoku.**

**The Outer Solar System Princesses were closely followed by three princes & one princess who all lived on Kinmoku.**

**The three 16-year-old Kinmoku Princes, Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki their names separated themselves from their princess as they walked over to the sleeping general of the Earth Prince Darien.**

**"Oh my," Prince Seiya said cockily. "this one looks as if he was placed within a **_**bad**_** trance!"**

**"What do you expect," Prince Yaten said coldly. "he is Mercurian!"**

**"Seiya," Prince Taiki scolded. "Yaten!"**

**"Super sorry Taiki." Princes Seiya & Yaten sighed running off to join 18-year-old Princess Kakyuu on the dance floor.**

**"Good! I shall join you shortly," Prince Taiki said to his two comrades then he turned back to Lord Zoisite. "rest easy now." he whispered to the silently dreaming lord.**

**Prince Taiki went off to join his friends so they could play a song for everyone to dance to.**

**Lord Zoisite then awoke to the sound of clapping & cheering as the musical group, the Three Starlights had begun to sing.**

**"Our song is called '**_**Chasin' After You**_**'!" Prince Seiya said.**

**"It's in Japanese!" Prince Yaten said.**

**"So after we sing in Japanese," Prince Taiki exclaimed. "we shall sing again in English!"**

**The band then cleared their throats & began to sing as the the single people sat on the sidelines to watch the dancing couples.**

**The Three Starlights: **_**Chasin' after you oimotomete**_**;**

_**Ano fureiguransu anata wo**_**;**

_**Dare mo ubae yashinai sa**_**;**

_**Kaguwa shiki hoshi wo**_**;**

_**Memorii wa biryuushi sa**_**;**

_**Deeply in my heart shimi tsuita mama**_**;**

_**Taema naku kakitateru**_**;**

_**Kono kokoro crazy me**_**;**

_**Yozora wo suberu ryuusei no**_**;**

_**Imawa no kirameki ni kake**_**;**

_**Anata ni tadori tsukeru koto**_**;**

_**Hitasura chikau yo**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**;**

_**Chasin' after you mugen koete**_**;**

_**Ano fureiguransu sagashi ni**_**;**

_**Doko ni hisonde mo kaori wa**_**;**

_**Kakushi kirenai sa**_**;**

_**Kono ude ni dakishimeru**_**;**

_**Hold you in my arms tada sono koto wo**_**;**

_**Egaki tsutsu negai tsutsu**_**;**

_**Miageru yo starry night**_**;**

_**Anata wa boku no yobikake ni**_**;**

_**Can't you answer sube wo motanai**_**;**

_**Sono mama matte ite hoshii**_**;**

_**Kanarazu aeru yo**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**! **

**Prince Sammy had Princess Amy handcuffed to him so she would not **_**try**_** to escape from their dance while the band sang their song again but in English.**

**The Three Starlights: **_**Chasin' after you pursuing**_**;**

_**That fragrance of yours**_**;**

_**No one can steal it**_**;**

_**That fragrant star**_**;**

_**Memories are extremely short**_**...**

_**Deeply in my heart**_**;**

_**It's like a stain**_**;**

_**Constantly stirred up**_**;**

_**My heart crazy me**_**!**

_**Shooting stars glide out of the night sky**_**;**

_**Until the last one glitters out of sight**_**;**

_**I will continue my search for you**_**;**

_**This I promise earnestly**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**;**

_**Chasin' after you over infinity**_**;**

_**That fragrance**_**;**

_**To search for it**_**;**

_**No matter where it's hidden that fragrance can't be shrouded**_**;**

_**With these arms I'll embrace you**_**;**

_**Hold you in my arms that is all**_**;**

_**Although I imagine it although I wish for it**_**;**

_**Look up at the starry night**_**;**

_**To you I send out my call**_**;**

_**Can't you answer**_**;**

_**I don't have a way**_**;**

_**Wait for me like now**_**;**

_**We will meet for sure**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**!**

**The Three Starlights got off the stage as Princess Amara stepped up in order to sing.**

**"I will sing a song titled '**_**See Me Boku-tachi no Jidai**_**' or '**_**See Me It's Our Era**_**' in its English title," Princess Amara said. "and like the Three Starlights before me... I too shall sing first in Japanese then translate into English!"**

**Princess Amara felt no fear as she cleared her throat & began to sing strongly & courageously.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Kobore ochisou na hodo ni**_**;**

_**Jukushiteru kokoro wo**_**;**

_**Otagai kakushiteru no wa**_**;**

_**Koko ira de yameyou**_**;**

_**Suki sa to hitokoto ieba**_**;**

_**Mune ga toki wo kizami**_**;**

_**Yoake ga tobira hiraite**_**;**

_**Umi kaze wo maneku**_**;**

_**See me**_**, **_**haato biito ga**_**;**

_**Hear me**_**, **_**shigunaru daseba**_**;**

_**Touch me**_**, **_**shinsen na pawaa**_**;**

_**Michite kuru yo**_**;**

_**Minogasanai akiramenai**_**;**

_**Yume ni todoku made wa**_**;**

_**So**_**, **_**mou sugu soko ni**_**;**

_**Boku-tachi no jidai**_**;**

_**Kinou janai ashita janai**_**;**

_**Ima kono shunkan sa**_**;**

_**Yes**_**, **_**kanashimi mo**_**;**

_**Shiawase no ichibu dakara**_**. **

**While the intermission was on so Princess Amara could get a drink of water from the purest spring on the moon, Princess Amy tried to escape from Prince Sammy's clutches when she badly broke the skin on her left wrist which was the one cuffed to Prince Sammy's right wrist.**

**Lord Zoisite looked just as heartbroken now looking at Princess Amy handcuffed to Prince Sammy as he felt on the day Princess Amy had first earned her sailor scout powers.**

**Lord Zoisite saw the Sun Prince pulling the Princess of Mercury closer to him as he kissed her passionately.**

**"ALL RIGHT," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously. "NOW THAT **_**TEARS**_** IT!"**

**Princess Amara came back from getting her drink.**

**Princess Amara cleared her throat then she had begun to sing her song in English.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Our hearts which are maturing so much**_**;**

_**That they seem to fall**_**;**

_**Hiding it from each other**_**;**

_**Let's stop that from now on**_**;**

_**When saying this single word I love you**_**;**

_**My heart engraves the instant**_**;**

_**Dawn opens the door**_**;**

_**And invites the sea breeze**_**;**

_**See me**_**, **_**my heart beats**_**;**

_**Hear me**_**, **_**if you send a signal**_**;**

_**Touch me**_**, **_**fresh power would fill me**_**;**

_**I won't overlook it**_**,**_** I won't give up**_**;**

_**Until we reach our dream**_**;**

_**So our era will be there very soon**_**;**

_**Everyone together**_**;**

_**Not yesterday not tomorrow**_**;**

_**But right this instant**_**;**

_**Yes**_**,**_** because even sadness is a part of happiness**_**.**

**Princess Amara bowed as Prince Taiki came over and saw the Mercurian Princess's left wrist.**

**That was when Amy had **_**finally**_** come out of her flashback sobbing.**


	16. Princess Amy's Gift Part 1

**Princess Amy's Gift Part 1**

**"Keiichi," Amy sobbed. "I had our dark memory once again! Prince Sammy made me cut my wrist on the metal part of the handcuff at the concert & ball in the Moon palace's ballroom during the Silver Millennium!"**

**"Don't worry Amy," Keiichi said. "everything will be all right you'll see."**

**"Do you really think so Keiichi?" Amy asked.**

**"I know so Amy." Keiichi answered.**

**"Where did Tami go?" Amy asked.**

**"She is in the kitchen," Lita answered Amy. "she is on the phone with your mom."**

**"Good," Amy sighed. "now Mom will know where I am."**

**"And it will also be good," Masaya pointed out. "to know that **_**you**_** will be out of our hair!"**

**"Masaya!" Lita scolded.**

**"Sorry Lita." Masaya said.**

**Keiichi began to have a very pleasant memory.**

**Deep inside Keiichi's memory, it was one thousand years into the past during another time as well as in another place... the surface of a frozen pond upon the earth's moon.**

**A 14-year-old girl was sitting on a bench watching all of her friends ice skating in pairs. **

**A 16-year-old lord was watching the blue haired Princess of Mercury as another lord who was 26-years-old had noticed the 16-year-old behind the tree.**

**"Escuse me Mina." the 26-year-old boy said to the Princess of Venus.**

**"Where are you going Malachite?" Princess Mina asked her skating partner who was half Venusian half Earthling.**

**"To play matchmaker with Amy & Zoisite." Malachite answered Mina.**

**The 14-year-old Princess Amy of Mercury didn't even have her ice skates on as the 26-year-old Lord Malachite pushed the 16-year-old member of Prince Darien's guard toward her.**

**The 16-year old lord who was in fact named Zoisite shyly sat down next to the Mercurian Princess, "Don't you want to skate with me your majesty?" he asked Princess Amy.**

**"No I don't like to," Princess Amy admitted. "both ballroom dancing as well as ice skating make me feel kinda awkward."**

**"Well that makes two of us I don't like it either," Lord Zoisite said gently as he put his left hand upon Amy's right hand romantically. "I feel ridiculous."**

**"Zoisite." Jedite teased.**

**"Huh?" Zoisite asked.**

**"You're ridiculous even when you're not doing anything." Jedite said to Zoisite teasing the youngest lord once more.**

**Lord Malachite smiled knowing that he did a good job.**

**A few months after they met at the pond, Princess Amy of Mercury & Lord Zoisite who was half Mercurian & half Earthling met once again in the Moon Queen's royal ballroom.**

**Suddenly, Queen Beryl attacked the Moon ready & willing to kill **_**anybody**_** as well as **_**everybody**_** that was in her way.**

**Princess Amy had given her heart shaped musical locket to Lord Zoisite so that he would **_**never**_** forget the special romantic bond they shared.**

**"Where are you going?" Lord Zoisite asked Princess Amy.**

**"To teach Queen Beryl a lesson!" Princess Amy answered Lord Zoisite.**

**Sailors Jupiter, Moon, & Venus, and Princess Raye of Mars as well as Prince Darien of Earth and Lords Malachite, Neflite of Earth & Jupiter (his father was Jupiterian & his mother was from Earth), Malachite's mother was from Venus & his father was from Earth, Zoisite's mother was from Earth & his father was from Mercury, & Lord Jedite's father was from Mars & his mother was from Earth, the five boys could also not believe what they were seeing.**

**"No Amy," Sailor Moon called. "you simply **_**cannot**_** risk your life for **_**my**_** world!"**

**"Let it go Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus said. "this is the Mercury Princess's destiny."**

**Princess Amy then tried to use her Mercury sword to defeat Queen Beryl, the gentle Mercurian Princess ended up getting her soldier's powers by closing the portal to the Negaverse not just trapping Queen Beryl but also trapping herself.**

**"Amy no," Sailor Jupiter shouted out in pain & agony. "come back to us! Come back to us Amy!"**

**"It will do no good screaming like that Sailor Jupiter," Jedite said coldly. "Amy is one of the dearly departed now."**

**"Jedite!" Princess Raye scolded through tortured sobs.**

**Princess Raye and Sailors Moon, Venus, & Jupiter were continuing to sob over the death of Princess Amy or as they had now known her Sailor Mercury.**

**That very same evening, Princesses Serena, Lita, Raye, & Mina were still sobbing over the loss of their Mercurian ally.**

**"Amy would have made a great sailor scout!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

**"She was very brave & selfless," Princess Serena wept. "she gave her own life to save the Moon Kingdom!"**

**"Nope I can't do this," Lord Zoisite said. "it's not right!"**

**"Come on Zoisite! Hang in there," Neflite said forcefully. "keep going girls."**

**"Her eyes... there was so much hope in her eyes!" Princess Raye wept.**

**"Yeah... and do you remember the times when she'd try to be funny?" Princess Lita asked.**

**"I wish I'd laughed more!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

**"Me too." Princess Serena wept.**

**"Stop it," Zoisite shouted. "Amy is not gone!"**

**"Zoisite," Jedite said insensitively. "Princess Amy has gone to meet her maker and that's all there is to it!"**

**"The gate's closed forever Zoisite," Princess Lita said. "there's no way..."**

**"NO YOU'RE WRONG," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously also feeling hurt. "ALL OF YOU!"**

**"Zoisite!" Neflite called.**

**"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Zoisite screamed in pain & agony running off.**

**"I'll go talk to him." Neflite sighed.**

**"We're going to miss you Amy." Princess Raye wept.**

**"We're going to miss you like crazy!" Princess Serena sobbed.**

**When Lord Neflite caught up to Lord Zoisite, he saw his ailing friend holding the holy blade to his chest.**

**"No Zoisite," the frightened Lord Neflite called out. "what are you doing!"**

**"I WANT TO JOIN AMY IN THE AFTERLIFE NEFLITE!" Lord Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**Queen Serenity came into the prayer room to find Zoisite with the blade of the ancient sword pointed at his heart.**

**"I know you wish to be with Amy," Queen Serenity said. "but committing suicide is not the best solution for going about this."**

**"What must I do?" Lord Zoisite asked Queen Serenity.**

**"You must make an everlasting promise," Queen Serenity explained to Zoisite. "but not just **_**any**_** oath but the promise of true love's protection."**

**Lord Zoisite put the holy blade down then closed his green eyes.**

**"Amy my love... I offer you this gift of protection," Lord Zoisite promised. "no matter what time period we are in... our romance shall be preserved."**

**"That's the spirit Lord Zoisite!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

**"And Neflite... this I promise you... with both you & Princess Lita of Jupiter by my side," Lord Zoisite said. "we shall go into enemy territory and rescue my Princess Amy of Mercury!"**

**"You can always **_**always**_** count on Princess Jupiter & me!" Lord Neflite said to Lord Zoisite.**

**And soon enough, Princess Lita of Jupiter, Lord Neflite of Earth & Jupiter, & Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury were off to the Negaverse to find as well as come to Princess Mercury's rescue.**

**It wasn't long after the threesome had brought Princess Amy of Mercury back home to the Moon Kingdom that there was to be **_**another**_** ball, this ball was to celebrate the return of the innocent Mercury Princess.**

**Princess Amy & Lord Zoisite were as usual, sitting on the sidelines talking about what they knew about the most technology & inventing.**

**That is, until a young 9-year-old prince from the Kingdom of the Sun named Sammy had walked up to Princess Amy & politely gave her a graceful bow.**

**"May I have this dance my beautiful Angel of Mercury?" Prince Sammy asked Princess Amy.**

**"Actually Sammy... to be perfectly honest... I don't want to dance because I just don't like ballroom dancing." Princess Amy confessed.**

**"But..." Prince Sammy began.**

**"YOU HEARD THE LADY! SHE **_**DOESN'T**_** WANT TO DANCE," Lord Zoisite said to Prince Sammy coming to Princess Amy's defense like a true blue friend. "**_**ESPECIALLY**_** NOT WITH A **_**STUFFED SHIRT**_** LIKE YOU!"**

**"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A **_**LOSER**_**," Prince Sammy yelled furiously at Lord Zoisite. "IF YOU KNEW **_**ANYTHING**_** ABOUT MERCURIAN LAW... THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT A ROMANCE BETWEEN A ROYAL & SOMEONE OF A LESSER CLASS... IS **_**FORBIDDEN**_**!"**

**Lord Zoisite looked as though somebody had taken the holy blade and stabbed him right through the heart with it.**

**"Does that **_**really**_** mean that..." Lord Zoisite began.**

**"That's right Thief," Prince Sammy said to Lord Zoisite coolly. "Amy & I are **_**betrothed**_**! You **_**never**_** even had a chance with her to begin with!"**

**Lord Zoisite could feel tears welling up in his eyes.**

**"Amy... no... why **_**hadn't**_** you **_**told**_** me!" Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**"Zoisite... I," Princess Amy said. "I wanted to tell you..."**

**"Come on Baby... let's leave this foolish lord!" Prince Sammy said to Amy.**

**Princess Amy then looked back at Lord Zoisite with a teardrop rolling down her right cheek.**

**"Good bye my Zoisite... I will **_**always**_** love you." Princess Amy sobbed as Prince Sammy led her to the dance floor of the ballroom.**

_**No my Princess of the noble planet Mercury,**_** Lord Zoisite thought rubbing his itchy green eyes as if he had not gotten any sleep in the passed week. **_**he cannot do this to us! Not right now! Not ever!**_

**Lord Zoisite then stood up from his chair courageously.**

**Lord Neflite came dancing by with Princess Lita of Jupiter & Prince Darien came dancing by with Princess Serena of the Moon.**

**Prince Darien saw why his youngest lord had risen from his seat, it appeared that the Mercury Princess had fallen after Prince Sammy had twirled her and she was now crying because Prince Sammy would not **_**even**_** help the fallen Mercurian up.**

**"Sit back down," Prince Darien told his youngest lord kindly. "you need to conserve your energy!"**

**"But my prince..." Zoisite began.**

**"Not another word Zoisite," Prince Darien said gently. "I shall handle this for you."**

**"Thank you Darien." Lord Zoisite said.**

**Prince Darien helped the crying Princess Amy to her feet then he turned to face Prince Sammy.**

**"Come here you (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep)," Prince Darien said to the Prince of the Sun. "**_**nobody**_** messes with **_**my**_** friends like that!"**

**"I was only dancing with the girl I love." Prince Sammy protested to Prince Darien.**

**"The Princess of Mercury doesn't **_**even**_** love you," Prince Darien said. "because you are nothing more than a (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) jerk to her!"**

**"Darien," Luna scolded the Prince of Earth. "you should **_**never**_** use language like **_**that**_** around **_**any**_** of the princesses!"**

**"So sorry Luna," Prince Darien said. "but the jerk face was **_**asking**_** for it!"**

**Lord Zoisite could not keep his green eyes open for much longer so he had fallen fast asleep while waiting for Prince Darien to return with Princess Amy.**

**When Lord Neflite saw this while dancing by with Princess Lita he began growing irritable with the youngest lord, "Mercurians." he groaned irritably.**

**Lord Zoisite had even slept through the sound of the trumpets signaling the return of 17-year-old Princesses Amara of Uranus & Michelle of Neptune, 19-year-old Princess Trista of Pluto, & 13-year-old Princess Hotaru of Saturn from the planet of Kinmoku.**

**The Outer Solar System Princesses were closely followed by three princes & one princess who all lived on Kinmoku.**

**The three 16-year-old Kinmoku Princes, Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki their names separated themselves from their princess as they walked over to the sleeping general of the Earth Prince Darien.**

**"Oh my," Prince Seiya said cockily. "this one looks as if he was placed within a **_**bad**_** trance!"**

**"What do you expect," Prince Yaten said coldly. "he is Mercurian!"**

**"Seiya," Prince Taiki scolded. "Yaten!"**

**"Super sorry Taiki." Princes Seiya & Yaten sighed running off to join 18-year-old Princess Kakyuu on the dance floor.**

**"Good! I shall join you shortly," Prince Taiki said to his two comrades then he turned back to Lord Zoisite. "rest easy now." he whispered to the silently dreaming lord.**

**Prince Taiki went off to join his friends so they could play a song for everyone to dance to.**

**Lord Zoisite then awoke to the sound of clapping & cheering as the musical group, the Three Starlights had begun to sing.**

**"Our song is called '**_**Chasin' After You**_**'!" Prince Seiya said.**

**"It's in Japanese!" Prince Yaten said.**

**"So after we sing in Japanese," Prince Taiki exclaimed. "we shall sing again in English!"**

**The band then cleared their throats & began to sing as the the single people sat on the sidelines to watch the dancing couples.**

**The Three Starlights: **_**Chasin' after you oimotomete**_**;**

_**Ano fureiguransu anata wo**_**;**

_**Dare mo ubae yashinai sa**_**;**

_**Kaguwa shiki hoshi wo**_**;**

_**Memorii wa biryuushi sa**_**;**

_**Deeply in my heart shimi tsuita mama**_**;**

_**Taema naku kakitateru**_**;**

_**Kono kokoro crazy me**_**;**

_**Yozora wo suberu ryuusei no**_**;**

_**Imawa no kirameki ni kake**_**;**

_**Anata ni tadori tsukeru koto**_**;**

_**Hitasura chikau yo**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**;**

_**Chasin' after you mugen koete**_**;**

_**Ano fureiguransu sagashi ni**_**;**

_**Doko ni hisonde mo kaori wa**_**;**

_**Kakushi kirenai sa**_**;**

_**Kono ude ni dakishimeru**_**;**

_**Hold you in my arms tada sono koto wo**_**;**

_**Egaki tsutsu negai tsutsu**_**;**

_**Miageru yo starry night**_**;**

_**Anata wa boku no yobikake ni**_**;**

_**Can't you answer sube wo motanai**_**;**

_**Sono mama matte ite hoshii**_**;**

_**Kanarazu aeru yo**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**! **

**Prince Sammy had Princess Amy handcuffed to him so she would not **_**try**_** to escape from their dance while the band sang their song again but in English.**

**The Three Starlights: **_**Chasin' after you pursuing**_**;**

_**That fragrance of yours**_**;**

_**No one can steal it**_**;**

_**That fragrant star**_**;**

_**Memories are extremely short**_**...**

_**Deeply in my heart**_**;**

_**It's like a stain**_**;**

_**Constantly stirred up**_**;**

_**My heart crazy me**_**!**

_**Shooting stars glide out of the night sky**_**;**

_**Until the last one glitters out of sight**_**;**

_**I will continue my search for you**_**;**

_**This I promise earnestly**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**;**

_**Chasin' after you over infinity**_**;**

_**That fragrance**_**;**

_**To search for it**_**;**

_**No matter where it's hidden that fragrance can't be shrouded**_**;**

_**With these armsI'll embrace you**_**;**

_**Hold you in my arms that is all**_**;**

_**Although I imagine it although I wish for it**_**;**

_**Look up at the starry night**_**;**

_**To you I send out my call**_**;**

_**Can't you answer**_**;**

_**I don't have a way**_**;**

_**Wait for me like now**_**;**

_**We will meet for sure**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**!**

**The Three Starlights got off the stage as Princess Amara stepped up in order to sing.**

**"I will sing a song titled '**_**See Me Boku-tachi no Jidai**_**' or '**_**See Me It's Our Era**_**' in its English title," Princess Amara said. "and like the Three Starlights before me... I too shall sing first in Japanese then translate into English!"**

**Princess Amara felt no fear as she cleared her throat & began to sing strongly & courageously.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Kobore ochisou na hodo ni**_**;**

_**Jukushiteru kokoro wo**_**;**

_**Otagai kakushiteru no wa**_**;**

_**Koko ira de yameyou**_**;**

_**Suki sa to hitokoto ieba**_**;**

_**Mune ga toki wo kizami**_**;**

_**Yoake ga tobira hiraite**_**;**

_**Umi kaze wo maneku**_**;**

_**See me**_**, **_**haato biito ga**_**;**

_**Hear me**_**, **_**shigunaru daseba**_**;**

_**Touch me**_**, **_**shinsen na pawaa**_**;**

_**Michite kuru yo**_**;**

_**Minogasanai akiramenai**_**;**

_**Yume ni todoku made wa**_**;**

_**So**_**, **_**mou sugu soko ni**_**;**

_**Boku-tachi no jidai**_**;**

_**Kinou janai ashita janai**_**;**

_**Ima kono shunkan sa**_**;**

_**Yes**_**, **_**kanashimi mo**_**;**

_**Shiawase no ichibu dakara**_**. **

**While the intermission was on so Princess Amara could get a drink of water from the purest spring on the moon, Princess Amy tried to escape from Prince Sammy's clutches when she badly broke the skin on her left wrist which was the one cuffed to Prince Sammy's right wrist.**

**Lord Zoisite looked just as heartbroken now looking at Princess Amy handcuffed to Prince Sammy as he felt on the day Princess Amy had first earned her sailor scout powers.**

**Lord Zoisite saw the Sun Prince pulling the Princess of Mercury closer to him as he kissed her passionately.**

**"ALL RIGHT," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously. "NOW THAT **_**TEARS**_** IT!"**

**Princess Amara came back from getting her drink.**

**Princess Amara cleared her throat then she had begun to sing her song in English.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Our hearts which are maturing so much**_**;**

_**That they seem to fall**_**;**

_**Hiding it from each other**_**;**

_**Let's stop that from now on**_**;**

_**When saying this single word I love you**_**;**

_**My heart engraves the instant**_**;**

_**Dawn opens the door**_**;**

_**And invites the sea breeze**_**;**

_**See me**_**, **_**my heart beats**_**;**

_**Hear me**_**, **_**if you send a signal**_**;**

_**Touch me**_**, **_**fresh power would fill me**_**;**

_**I won't overlook it**_**,**_** I won't give up**_**;**

_**Until we reach our dream**_**;**

_**So our era will be there very soon**_**;**

_**Everyone together**_**;**

_**Not yesterday not tomorrow**_**;**

_**But right this instant**_**;**

_**Yes**_**,**_** because even sadness is a part of happiness**_**.**

**Princess Amara bowed as Prince Taiki came over and saw the Mercurian Princess's left wrist.**

**Prince Taiki then unlocked Princess Amy from her restraint then he touched the wound upon the Mercury Princess's left wrist.**

**"There you go," Prince Taiki told Princess Amy gently. "good as new."**

**"Thank you." Princess Amy told Prince Taiki softly & shyly.**

**"Don't mention it." Prince Taiki said gently once again.**

**"Ask her," Princess Kakyuu urged Prince Taiki. "ask her now!"**

**"Would you like to sing a song with me?" Prince Taiki asked Princess Amy.**

**"Actually," the innocent Princess of Mercury answered Prince Taiki. "I **_**cannot**_** sing."**

**"You never know if you don't try... my beautiful mystery!" Prince Taiki whispered softly to Princess Amy.**

**Keiichi then came out of his memory just as Tami Takai entered the living room from the kitchen.**

**"What did Doctor Mizuno have to say over the phone?" Kazuyuki asked Tami.**

**Tami just cleared her throat & then began to speak.**


	17. Princess Amy's Gift Part 2

**Princess Amy's Gift Part 2**

**"Dr. Mizuno called to say that she won't be back from her business trip until after New Year's Day... she also stated that she forgot to drop Amy off here so that I could look after her just until Dr. Mizuno returned," Tami said. "I hope you won't mind that Amy... Amy?"**

**Amy had fallen fast asleep in Lita's beanbag chair.**

**Amy had begun dreaming, this time singing part of a mysterious song in her sleep.**

**Amy: **_**Nani wo shitete mo mune no oku wa**_**;**

_**Anata no koto bakari I miss you**_**;**

_**Amaeteta dake no ano koro yori mo**_**;**

_**Zutto fukai ai ga sodatteru no yo**_**. **

**Within Amy's peaceful dream, it was one thousand years into the past during another time as well as in another place... the surface of a frozen pond upon the earth's moon.**

**A 14-year-old girl was sitting on a bench watching all of her friends ice skating in pairs. **

**A 16-year-old lord was watching the blue haired Princess of Mercury as another lord who was 26-years-old had noticed the 16-year-old behind the tree.**

**"Escuse me Mina." the 26-year-old boy said to the Princess of Venus.**

**"Where are you going Malachite?" Princess Mina asked her skating partner who was half Venusian half Earthling.**

**"To play matchmaker with Amy & Zoisite." Malachite answered Mina.**

**The 14-year-old Princess Amy of Mercury didn't even have her ice skates on as the 26-year-old Lord Malachite pushed the 16-year-old member of Prince Darien's guard toward her.**

**The 16-year old lord who was in fact named Zoisite shyly sat down next to the Mercurian Princess, "Don't you want to skate with me your majesty?" he asked Princess Amy.**

**"No I don't like to," Princess Amy admitted. "both ballroom dancing as well as ice skating make me feel kinda awkward."**

**"Well that makes two of us I don't like it either," Lord Zoisite said gently as he put his left hand upon Amy's right hand romantically. "I feel ridiculous."**

**"Zoisite." Jedite teased.**

**"Huh?" Zoisite asked.**

**"You're ridiculous even when you're not doing anything." Jedite said to Zoisite teasing the youngest lord once more.**

**Lord Malachite smiled knowing that he did a good job.**

**A few months after they met at the pond, Princess Amy of Mercury & Lord Zoisite who was half Mercurian & half Earthling met once again in the Moon Queen's royal ballroom.**

**Suddenly, Queen Beryl attacked the Moon ready & willing to kill **_**anybody**_** as well as **_**everybody**_** that was in her way.**

**Princess Amy had given her heart shaped musical locket to Lord Zoisite so that he would **_**never**_** forget the special romantic bond they shared.**

**"Where are you going?" Lord Zoisite asked Princess Amy.**

**"To teach Queen Beryl a lesson!" Princess Amy answered Lord Zoisite.**

**Sailors Jupiter, Moon, & Venus, and Princess Raye of Mars as well as Prince Darien of Earth and Lords Malachite, Neflite of Earth & Jupiter (his father was Jupiterian & his mother was from Earth), Malachite's mother was from Venus & his father was from Earth, Zoisite's mother was from Earth & his father was from Mercury, & Lord Jedite's father was from Mars & his mother was from Earth, the five boys could also not believe what they were seeing.**

**"No Amy," Sailor Moon called. "you simply **_**cannot**_** risk your life for **_**my**_** world!"**

**"Let it go Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus said. "this is the Mercury Princess's destiny."**

**Princess Amy then tried to use her Mercury sword to defeat Queen Beryl, the gentle Mercurian Princess ended up getting her soldier's powers by closing the portal to the Negaverse not just trapping Queen Beryl but also trapping herself.**

**"Amy no," Sailor Jupiter shouted out in pain & agony. "come back to us! Come back to us Amy!"**

**"It will do no good screaming like that Sailor Jupiter," Jedite said coldly. "Amy is one of the dearly departed now."**

**"Jedite!" Princess Raye scolded through tortured sobs.**

**Princess Raye and Sailors Moon, Venus, & Jupiter were continuing to sob over the death of Princess Amy or as they had now known her Sailor Mercury.**

**That very same evening, Princesses Serena, Lita, Raye, & Mina were still sobbing over the loss of their Mercurian ally.**

**"Amy would have made a great sailor scout!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

**"She was very brave & selfless," Princess Serena wept. "she gave her own life to save the Moon Kingdom!"**

**"Nope I can't do this," Lord Zoisite said. "it's not right!"**

**"Come on Zoisite! Hang in there," Neflite said forcefully. "keep going girls."**

**"Her eyes... there was so much hope in her eyes!" Princess Raye wept.**

**"Yeah... and do you remember the times when she'd try to be funny?" Princess Lita asked.**

**"I wish I'd laughed more!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

**"Me too." Princess Serena wept.**

**"Stop it," Zoisite shouted. "Amy is not gone!"**

**"Zoisite," Jedite said insensitively. "Princess Amy has gone to meet her maker and that's all there is to it!"**

**"The gate's closed forever Zoisite," Princess Lita said. "there's no way..."**

**"NO YOU'RE WRONG," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously also feeling hurt. "ALL OF YOU!"**

**"Zoisite!" Neflite called.**

**"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Zoisite screamed in pain & agony running off.**

**"I'll go talk to him." Neflite sighed.**

**"We're going to miss you Amy." Princess Raye wept.**

**"We're going to miss you like crazy!" Princess Serena sobbed.**

**When Lord Neflite caught up to Lord Zoisite, he saw his ailing friend holding the holy blade to his chest.**

**"No Zoisite," the frightened Lord Neflite called out. "what are you doing!"**

**"I WANT TO JOIN AMY IN THE AFTERLIFE NEFLITE!" Lord Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**Queen Serenity came into the prayer room to find Zoisite with the blade of the ancient sword pointed at his heart.**

**"I know you wish to be with Amy," Queen Serenity said. "but committing suicide is not the best solution for going about this."**

**"What must I do?" Lord Zoisite asked Queen Serenity.**

**"You must make an everlasting promise," Queen Serenity explained to Zoisite. "but not just **_**any**_** oath but the promise of true love's protection."**

**Lord Zoisite put the holy blade down then closed his green eyes.**

**"Amy my love... I offer you this gift of protection," Lord Zoisite promised. "no matter what time period we are in... our romance shall be preserved."**

**"That's the spirit Lord Zoisite!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

**"And Neflite... this I promise you... with both you & Princess Lita of Jupiter by my side," Lord Zoisite said. "we shall go into enemy territory and rescue my Princess Amy of Mercury!"**

**"You can always **_**always**_** count on Princess Jupiter & me!" Lord Neflite said to Lord Zoisite.**

**And soon enough, Princess Lita of Jupiter, Lord Neflite of Earth & Jupiter, & Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury were off to the Negaverse to find as well as come to Princess Mercury's rescue.**

**It wasn't long after the threesome had brought Princess Amy of Mercury back home to the Moon Kingdom that there was to be **_**another**_** ball, this ball was to celebrate the return of the innocent Mercury Princess.**

**Princess Amy & Lord Zoisite were as usual, sitting on the sidelines talking about what they knew about the most technology & inventing.**

**That is, until a young 9-year-old prince from the Kingdom of the Sun named Sammy had walked up to Princess Amy & politely gave her a graceful bow.**

**"May I have this dance my beautiful Angel of Mercury?" Prince Sammy asked Princess Amy.**

**"Actually Sammy... to be perfectly honest... I don't want to dance because I just don't like ballroom dancing." Princess Amy confessed.**

**"But..." Prince Sammy began.**

**"YOU HEARD THE LADY! SHE **_**DOESN'T**_** WANT TO DANCE," Lord Zoisite said to Prince Sammy coming to Princess Amy's defense like a true blue friend. "**_**ESPECIALLY**_** NOT WITH A **_**STUFFED SHIRT**_** LIKE YOU!"**

**"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A **_**LOSER**_**," Prince Sammy yelled furiously at Lord Zoisite. "IF YOU KNEW **_**ANYTHING**_** ABOUT MERCURIAN LAW... THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT A ROMANCE BETWEEN A ROYAL & SOMEONE OF A LESSER CLASS... IS **_**FORBIDDEN**_**!"**

**Lord Zoisite looked as though somebody had taken the holy blade and stabbed him right through the heart with it.**

**"Does that **_**really**_** mean that..." Lord Zoisite began.**

**"That's right Thief," Prince Sammy said to Lord Zoisite coolly. "Amy & I are **_**betrothed**_**! You **_**never**_** even had a chance with her to begin with!"**

**Lord Zoisite could feel tears welling up in his eyes.**

**"Amy... no... why **_**hadn't**_** you **_**told**_** me!" Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**"Zoisite... I," Princess Amy said. "I wanted to tell you..."**

**"Come on Baby... let's leave this foolish lord!" Prince Sammy said to Amy.**

**Princess Amy then looked back at Lord Zoisite with a teardrop rolling down her right cheek.**

**"Good bye my Zoisite... I will **_**always**_** love you." Princess Amy sobbed as Prince Sammy led her to the dance floor of the ballroom.**

_**No my Princess of the noble planet Mercury,**_** Lord Zoisite thought rubbing his itchy green eyes as if he had not gotten any sleep in the passed week. **_**he cannot do this to us! Not right now! Not ever!**_

**Lord Zoisite then stood up from his chair courageously.**

**Lord Neflite came dancing by with Princess Lita of Jupiter & Prince Darien came dancing by with Princess Serena of the Moon.**

**Prince Darien saw why his youngest lord had risen from his seat, it appeared that the Mercury Princess had fallen after Prince Sammy had twirled her and she was now crying because Prince Sammy would not **_**even**_** help the fallen Mercurian up.**

**"Sit back down," Prince Darien told his youngest lord kindly. "you need to conserve your energy!"**

**"But my prince..." Zoisite began.**

**"Not another word Zoisite," Prince Darien said gently. "I shall handle this for you."**

**"Thank you Darien." Lord Zoisite said.**

**Prince Darien helped the crying Princess Amy to her feet then he turned to face Prince Sammy.**

**"Come here you (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep)," Prince Darien said to the Prince of the Sun. "**_**nobody**_** messes with **_**my**_** friends like that!"**

**"I was only dancing with the girl I love." Prince Sammy protested to Prince Darien.**

**"The Princess of Mercury doesn't **_**even**_** love you," Prince Darien said. "because you are nothing more than a (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) jerk to her!"**

**"Darien," Luna scolded the Prince of Earth. "you should **_**never**_** use language like **_**that**_** around **_**any**_** of the princesses!"**

**"So sorry Luna," Prince Darien said. "but the jerk face was **_**asking**_** for it!"**

**Lord Zoisite could not keep his green eyes open for much longer so he had fallen fast asleep while waiting for Prince Darien to return with Princess Amy.**

**When Lord Neflite saw this while dancing by with Princess Lita he began growing irritable with the youngest lord, "Mercurians." he groaned irritably.**

**Lord Zoisite had even slept through the sound of the trumpets signaling the return of 17-year-old Princesses Amara of Uranus & Michelle of Neptune, 19-year-old Princess Trista of Pluto, & 13-year-old Princess Hotaru of Saturn from the planet of Kinmoku.**

**The Outer Solar System Princesses were closely followed by three princes & one princess who all lived on Kinmoku.**

**The three 16-year-old Kinmoku Princes, Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki their names separated themselves from their princess as they walked over to the sleeping general of the Earth Prince Darien.**

**"Oh my," Prince Seiya said cockily. "this one looks as if he was placed within a **_**bad**_** trance!"**

**"What do you expect," Prince Yaten said coldly. "he is Mercurian!"**

**"Seiya," Prince Taiki scolded. "Yaten!"**

**"Super sorry Taiki." Princes Seiya & Yaten sighed running off to join 18-year-old Princess Kakyuu on the dance floor.**

**"Good! I shall join you shortly," Prince Taiki said to his two comrades then he turned back to Lord Zoisite. "rest easy now." he whispered to the silently dreaming lord.**

**Prince Taiki went off to join his friends so they could play a song for everyone to dance to.**

**Lord Zoisite then awoke to the sound of clapping & cheering as the musical group, the Three Starlights had begun to sing.**

**"Our song is called '**_**Chasin' After You**_**'!" Prince Seiya said.**

**"It's in Japanese!" Prince Yaten said.**

**"So after we sing in Japanese," Prince Taiki exclaimed. "we shall sing again in English!"**

**The band then cleared their throats & began to sing as the the single people sat on the sidelines to watch the dancing couples.**

**The Three Starlights: **_**Chasin' after you oimotomete**_**;**

_**Ano fureiguransu anata wo**_**;**

_**Dare mo ubae yashinai sa**_**;**

_**Kaguwa shiki hoshi wo**_**;**

_**Memorii wa biryuushi sa**_**;**

_**Deeply in my heart shimi tsuita mama**_**;**

_**Taema naku kakitateru**_**;**

_**Kono kokoro crazy me**_**;**

_**Yozora wo suberu ryuusei no**_**;**

_**Imawa no kirameki ni kake**_**;**

_**Anata ni tadori tsukeru koto**_**;**

_**Hitasura chikau yo**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**;**

_**Chasin' after you mugen koete**_**;**

_**Ano fureiguransu sagashi ni**_**;**

_**Doko ni hisonde mo kaori wa**_**;**

_**Kakushi kirenai sa**_**;**

_**Kono ude ni dakishimeru**_**;**

_**Hold you in my arms tada sono koto wo**_**;**

_**Egaki tsutsu negai tsutsu**_**;**

_**Miageru yo starry night**_**;**

_**Anata wa boku no yobikake ni**_**;**

_**Can't you answer sube wo motanai**_**;**

_**Sono mama matte ite hoshii**_**;**

_**Kanarazu aeru yo**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**! **

**Prince Sammy had Princess Amy handcuffed to him so she would not **_**try**_** to escape from their dance while the band sang their song again but in English.**

**The Three Starlights: **_**Chasin' after you pursuing**_**;**

_**That fragrance of yours**_**;**

_**No one can steal it**_**;**

_**That fragrant star**_**;**

_**Memories are extremely short**_**...**

_**Deeply in my heart**_**;**

_**It's like a stain**_**;**

_**Constantly stirred up**_**;**

_**My heart crazy me**_**!**

_**Shooting stars glide out of the night sky**_**;**

_**Until the last one glitters out of sight**_**;**

_**I will continue my search for you**_**;**

_**This I promise earnestly**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**;**

_**Chasin' after you over infinity**_**;**

_**That fragrance**_**;**

_**To search for it**_**;**

_**No matter where it's hidden that fragrance can't be shrouded**_**;**

_**With these arms I'll embrace you**_**;**

_**Hold you in my arms that is all**_**;**

_**Although I imagine it although I wish for it**_**;**

_**Look up at the starry night**_**;**

_**To you I send out my call**_**;**

_**Can't you answer**_**;**

_**I don't have a way**_**;**

_**Wait for me like now**_**;**

_**We will meet for sure**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**!**

**The Three Starlights got off the stage as Princess Amara stepped up in order to sing.**

**"I will sing a song titled '**_**See Me Boku-tachi no Jidai**_**' or '**_**See Me It's Our Era**_**' in its English title," Princess Amara said. "and like the Three Starlights before me... I too shall sing first in Japanese then translate into English!"**

**Princess Amara felt no fear as she cleared her throat & began to sing strongly & courageously.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Kobore ochisou na hodo ni**_**;**

_**Jukushiteru kokoro wo**_**;**

_**Otagai kakushiteru no wa**_**;**

_**Koko ira de yameyou**_**;**

_**Suki sa to hitokoto ieba**_**;**

_**Mune ga toki wo kizami**_**;**

_**Yoake ga tobira hiraite**_**;**

_**Umi kaze wo maneku**_**;**

_**See me**_**, **_**haato biito ga**_**;**

_**Hear me**_**, **_**shigunaru daseba**_**;**

_**Touch me**_**, **_**shinsen na pawaa**_**;**

_**Michite kuru yo**_**;**

_**Minogasanai akiramenai**_**;**

_**Yume ni todoku made wa**_**;**

_**So**_**, **_**mou sugu soko ni**_**;**

_**Boku-tachi no jidai**_**;**

_**Kinou janai ashita janai**_**;**

_**Ima kono shunkan sa**_**;**

_**Yes**_**, **_**kanashimi mo**_**;**

_**Shiawase no ichibu dakara**_**. **

**While the intermission was on so Princess Amara could get a drink of water from the purest spring on the moon, Princess Amy tried to escape from Prince Sammy's clutches when she badly broke the skin on her left wrist which was the one cuffed to Prince Sammy's right wrist.**

**Lord Zoisite looked just as heartbroken now looking at Princess Amy handcuffed to Prince Sammy as he felt on the day Princess Amy had first earned her sailor scout powers.**

**Lord Zoisite saw the Sun Prince pulling the Princess of Mercury closer to him as he kissed her passionately.**

**"ALL RIGHT," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously. "NOW THAT **_**TEARS**_** IT!"**

**Princess Amara came back from getting her drink.**

**Princess Amara cleared her throat then she had begun to sing her song in English.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Our hearts which are maturing so much**_**;**

_**That they seem to fall**_**;**

_**Hiding it from each other**_**;**

_**Let's stop that from now on**_**;**

_**When saying this single word I love you**_**;**

_**My heart engraves the instant**_**;**

_**Dawn opens the door**_**;**

_**And invites the sea breeze**_**;**

_**See me**_**, **_**my heart beats**_**;**

_**Hear me**_**, **_**if you send a signal**_**;**

_**Touch me**_**, **_**fresh power would fill me**_**;**

_**I won't overlook it**_**,**_** I won't give up**_**;**

_**Until we reach our dream**_**;**

_**So our era will be there very soon**_**;**

_**Everyone together**_**;**

_**Not yesterday not tomorrow**_**;**

_**But right this instant**_**;**

_**Yes**_**,**_** because even sadness is a part of happiness**_**.**

**Princess Amara bowed as Prince Taiki came over and saw the Mercurian Princess's left wrist.**

**Prince Taiki then unlocked Princess Amy from her restraint then he touched the wound upon the Mercury Princess's left wrist.**

**"There you go," Prince Taiki told Princess Amy gently. "good as new."**

**"Thank you." Princess Amy told Prince Taiki softly & shyly.**

**"Don't mention it." Prince Taiki said gently once again.**

**"Ask her," Princess Kakyuu urged Prince Taiki. "ask her now!"**

**"Would you like to sing a song with me?" Prince Taiki asked Princess Amy.**

**"Actually," the innocent Princess of Mercury answered Prince Taiki. "I **_**cannot**_** sing."**

**"You never know if you don't try... my beautiful mystery!" Prince Taiki whispered softly to Princess Amy.**

**Prince Taiki led Princess Amy up the steps onto the stage as the entranced Lord Zoisite watched the girl he had fallen so madly in love with clear her throat & try her hardest in order to sing with Prince Taiki.**

**"Go ahead Amy," Princess Serena called. "don't be shy! You can do it!"**

**Amy then awoke from her sweetest dream yet.**

**Four days later, Amy was getting dressed for the day when Lita stopped by.**

**"Hurry it up Amy," Lita called. "the other girls are here and Serena's brought over her new baby brother... Sammy Tsukino!"**

_**Sammy! The Tsukinos have named their newborn brat Sammy,**_** Amy thought sourly as she put her blue jeans on. **_**oh now that's what I was afraid of!**_


	18. Princess Amy's Gift Part 3

**Princess Amy's Gift Part 3**

**Amy came out of the bedroom she shared with Lita to find the other children except for Keiichi playing with Sammy.**

**Keiichi was beginning to share an orange with Amy when Baby Sammy Tsukino hit Keiichi hard with his rattle.**

**"Keiichi!" Amy screamed feeling terrified thus making Sammy cry like crazy.**

**Keiichi didn't answer Amy for just at that moment he had begun to have a totally **_**horrendous**_** memory.**

**Deep within Keiichi's peaceful memory, it was one thousand years into the past during another time as well as in another place... the surface of a frozen pond upon the earth's moon.**

**A 14-year-old girl was sitting on a bench watching all of her friends ice skating in pairs. **

**A 16-year-old lord was watching the blue haired Princess of Mercury as another lord who was 26-years-old had noticed the 16-year-old behind the tree.**

**"Escuse me Mina." the 26-year-old boy said to the Princess of Venus.**

**"Where are you going Malachite?" Princess Mina asked her skating partner who was half Venusian half Earthling.**

**"To play matchmaker with Amy & Zoisite." Malachite answered Mina.**

**The 14-year-old Princess Amy of Mercury didn't even have her ice skates on as the 26-year-old Lord Malachite pushed the 16-year-old member of Prince Darien's guard toward her.**

**The 16-year old lord who was in fact named Zoisite shyly sat down next to the Mercurian Princess, "Don't you want to skate with me your majesty?" he asked Princess Amy.**

**"No I don't like to," Princess Amy admitted. "both ballroom dancing as well as ice skating make me feel kinda awkward."**

**"Well that makes two of us I don't like it either," Lord Zoisite said gently as he put his left hand upon Amy's right hand romantically. "I feel ridiculous."**

**"Zoisite." Jedite teased.**

**"Huh?" Zoisite asked.**

**"You're ridiculous even when you're not doing anything." Jedite said to Zoisite teasing the youngest lord once more.**

**Lord Malachite smiled knowing that he did a good job.**

**A few months after they met at the pond, Princess Amy of Mercury & Lord Zoisite who was half Mercurian & half Earthling met once again in the Moon Queen's royal ballroom.**

**Suddenly, Queen Beryl attacked the Moon ready & willing to kill **_**anybody**_** as well as **_**everybody**_** that was in her way.**

**Princess Amy had given her heart shaped musical locket to Lord Zoisite so that he would **_**never**_** forget the special romantic bond they shared.**

**"Where are you going?" Lord Zoisite asked Princess Amy.**

**"To teach Queen Beryl a lesson!" Princess Amy answered Lord Zoisite.**

**Sailors Jupiter, Moon, & Venus, and Princess Raye of Mars as well as Prince Darien of Earth and Lords Malachite, Neflite of Earth & Jupiter (his father was Jupiterian & his mother was from Earth), Malachite's mother was from Venus & his father was from Earth, Zoisite's mother was from Earth & his father was from Mercury, & Lord Jedite's father was from Mars & his mother was from Earth, the five boys could also not believe what they were seeing.**

**"No Amy," Sailor Moon called. "you simply **_**cannot**_** risk your life for **_**my**_** world!"**

**"Let it go Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus said. "this is the Mercury Princess's destiny."**

**Princess Amy then tried to use her Mercury sword to defeat Queen Beryl, the gentle Mercurian Princess ended up getting her soldier's powers by closing the portal to the Negaverse not just trapping Queen Beryl but also trapping herself.**

**"Amy no," Sailor Jupiter shouted out in pain & agony. "come back to us! Come back to us Amy!"**

**"It will do no good screaming like that Sailor Jupiter," Jedite said coldly. "Amy is one of the dearly departed now."**

**"Jedite!" Princess Raye scolded through tortured sobs.**

**Princess Raye and Sailors Moon, Venus, & Jupiter were continuing to sob over the death of Princess Amy or as they had now known her Sailor Mercury.**

**That very same evening, Princesses Serena, Lita, Raye, & Mina were still sobbing over the loss of their Mercurian ally.**

**"Amy would have made a great sailor scout!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

**"She was very brave & selfless," Princess Serena wept. "she gave her own life to save the Moon Kingdom!"**

**"Nope I can't do this," Lord Zoisite said. "it's not right!"**

**"Come on Zoisite! Hang in there," Neflite said forcefully. "keep going girls."**

**"Her eyes... there was so much hope in her eyes!" Princess Raye wept.**

**"Yeah... and do you remember the times when she'd try to be funny?" Princess Lita asked.**

**"I wish I'd laughed more!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

**"Me too." Princess Serena wept.**

**"Stop it," Zoisite shouted. "Amy is not gone!"**

**"Zoisite," Jedite said insensitively. "Princess Amy has gone to meet her maker and that's all there is to it!"**

**"The gate's closed forever Zoisite," Princess Lita said. "there's no way..."**

**"NO YOU'RE WRONG," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously also feeling hurt. "ALL OF YOU!"**

**"Zoisite!" Neflite called.**

**"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Zoisite screamed in pain & agony running off.**

**"I'll go talk to him." Neflite sighed.**

**"We're going to miss you Amy." Princess Raye wept.**

**"We're going to miss you like crazy!" Princess Serena sobbed.**

**When Lord Neflite caught up to Lord Zoisite, he saw his ailing friend holding the holy blade to his chest.**

**"No Zoisite," the frightened Lord Neflite called out. "what are you doing!"**

**"I WANT TO JOIN AMY IN THE AFTERLIFE NEFLITE!" Lord Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**Queen Serenity came into the prayer room to find Zoisite with the blade of the ancient sword pointed at his heart.**

**"I know you wish to be with Amy," Queen Serenity said. "but committing suicide is not the best solution for going about this."**

**"What must I do?" Lord Zoisite asked Queen Serenity.**

**"You must make an everlasting promise," Queen Serenity explained to Zoisite. "but not just **_**any**_** oath but the promise of true love's protection."**

**Lord Zoisite put the holy blade down then closed his green eyes.**

**"Amy my love... I offer you this gift of protection," Lord Zoisite promised. "no matter what time period we are in... our romance shall be preserved."**

**"That's the spirit Lord Zoisite!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

**"And Neflite... this I promise you... with both you & Princess Lita of Jupiter by my side," Lord Zoisite said. "we shall go into enemy territory and rescue my Princess Amy of Mercury!"**

**"You can always **_**always**_** count on Princess Jupiter & me!" Lord Neflite said to Lord Zoisite.**

**And soon enough, Princess Lita of Jupiter, Lord Neflite of Earth & Jupiter, & Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury were off to the Negaverse to find as well as come to Princess Mercury's rescue.**

**It wasn't long after the threesome had brought Princess Amy of Mercury back home to the Moon Kingdom that there was to be **_**another**_** ball, this ball was to celebrate the return of the innocent Mercury Princess.**

**Princess Amy & Lord Zoisite were as usual, sitting on the sidelines talking about what they knew about the most technology & inventing.**

**That is, until a young 9-year-old prince from the Kingdom of the Sun named Sammy had walked up to Princess Amy & politely gave her a graceful bow.**

**"May I have this dance my beautiful Angel of Mercury?" Prince Sammy asked Princess Amy.**

**"Actually Sammy... to be perfectly honest... I don't want to dance because I just don't like ballroom dancing." Princess Amy confessed.**

**"But..." Prince Sammy began.**

**"YOU HEARD THE LADY! SHE **_**DOESN'T**_** WANT TO DANCE," Lord Zoisite said to Prince Sammy coming to Princess Amy's defense like a true blue friend. "**_**ESPECIALLY**_** NOT WITH A **_**STUFFED SHIRT**_** LIKE YOU!"**

**"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A **_**LOSER**_**," Prince Sammy yelled furiously at Lord Zoisite. "IF YOU KNEW **_**ANYTHING**_** ABOUT MERCURIAN LAW... THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT A ROMANCE BETWEEN A ROYAL & SOMEONE OF A LESSER CLASS... IS **_**FORBIDDEN**_**!"**

**Lord Zoisite looked as though somebody had taken the holy blade and stabbed him right through the heart with it.**

**"Does that **_**really**_** mean that..." Lord Zoisite began.**

**"That's right Thief," Prince Sammy said to Lord Zoisite coolly. "Amy & I are **_**betrothed**_**! You **_**never**_** even had a chance with her to begin with!"**

**Lord Zoisite could feel tears welling up in his eyes.**

**"Amy... no... why **_**hadn't**_** you **_**told**_** me!" Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**"Zoisite... I," Princess Amy said. "I wanted to tell you..."**

**"Come on Baby... let's leave this foolish lord!" Prince Sammy said to Amy.**

**Princess Amy then looked back at Lord Zoisite with a teardrop rolling down her right cheek.**

**"Good bye my Zoisite... I will **_**always**_** love you." Princess Amy sobbed as Prince Sammy led her to the dance floor of the ballroom.**

_**No my Princess of the noble planet Mercury,**_** Lord Zoisite thought rubbing his itchy green eyes as if he had not gotten any sleep in the passed week. **_**he cannot do this to us! Not right now! Not ever!**_

**Lord Zoisite then stood up from his chair courageously.**

**Lord Neflite came dancing by with Princess Lita of Jupiter & Prince Darien came dancing by with Princess Serena of the Moon.**

**Prince Darien saw why his youngest lord had risen from his seat, it appeared that the Mercury Princess had fallen after Prince Sammy had twirled her and she was now crying because Prince Sammy would not **_**even**_** help the fallen Mercurian up.**

**"Sit back down," Prince Darien told his youngest lord kindly. "you need to conserve your energy!"**

**"But my prince..." Zoisite began.**

**"Not another word Zoisite," Prince Darien said gently. "I shall handle this for you."**

**"Thank you Darien." Lord Zoisite said.**

**Prince Darien helped the crying Princess Amy to her feet then he turned to face Prince Sammy.**

**"Come here you (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep)," Prince Darien said to the Prince of the Sun. "**_**nobody**_** messes with **_**my**_** friends like that!"**

**"I was only dancing with the girl I love." Prince Sammy protested to Prince Darien.**

**"The Princess of Mercury doesn't **_**even**_** love you," Prince Darien said. "because you are nothing more than a (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) jerk to her!"**

**"Darien," Luna scolded the Prince of Earth. "you should **_**never**_** use language like **_**that**_** around **_**any**_** of the princesses!"**

**"So sorry Luna," Prince Darien said. "but the jerk face was **_**asking**_** for it!"**

**Lord Zoisite could not keep his green eyes open for much longer so he had fallen fast asleep while waiting for Prince Darien to return with Princess Amy.**

**When Lord Neflite saw this while dancing by with Princess Lita he began growing irritable with the youngest lord, "Mercurians." he groaned irritably.**

**Lord Zoisite had even slept through the sound of the trumpets signaling the return of 17-year-old Princesses Amara of Uranus & Michelle of Neptune, 19-year-old Princess Trista of Pluto, & 13-year-old Princess Hotaru of Saturn from the planet of Kinmoku.**

**The Outer Solar System Princesses were closely followed by three princes & one princess who all lived on Kinmoku.**

**The three 16-year-old Kinmoku Princes, Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki their names separated themselves from their princess as they walked over to the sleeping general of the Earth Prince Darien.**

**"Oh my," Prince Seiya said cockily. "this one looks as if he was placed within a **_**bad**_** trance!"**

**"What do you expect," Prince Yaten said coldly. "he is Mercurian!"**

**"Seiya," Prince Taiki scolded. "Yaten!"**

**"Super sorry Taiki." Princes Seiya & Yaten sighed running off to join 18-year-old Princess Kakyuu on the dance floor.**

**"Good! I shall join you shortly," Prince Taiki said to his two comrades then he turned back to Lord Zoisite. "rest easy now." he whispered to the silently dreaming lord.**

**Prince Taiki went off to join his friends so they could play a song for everyone to dance to.**

**Lord Zoisite then awoke to the sound of clapping & cheering as the musical group, the Three Starlights had begun to sing.**

**"Our song is called '**_**Chasin' After You**_**'!" Prince Seiya said.**

**"It's in Japanese!" Prince Yaten said.**

**"So after we sing in Japanese," Prince Taiki exclaimed. "we shall sing again in English!"**

**The band then cleared their throats & began to sing as the the single people sat on the sidelines to watch the dancing couples.**

**The Three Starlights: **_**Chasin' after you oimotomete**_**;**

_**Ano fureiguransu anata wo**_**;**

_**Dare mo ubae yashinai sa**_**;**

_**Kaguwa shiki hoshi wo**_**;**

_**Memorii wa biryuushi sa**_**;**

_**Deeply in my heart shimi tsuita mama**_**;**

_**Taema naku kakitateru**_**;**

_**Kono kokoro crazy me**_**;**

_**Yozora wo suberu ryuusei no**_**;**

_**Imawa no kirameki ni kake**_**;**

_**Anata ni tadori tsukeru koto**_**;**

_**Hitasura chikau yo**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**;**

_**Chasin' after you mugen koete**_**;**

_**Ano fureiguransu sagashi ni**_**;**

_**Doko ni hisonde mo kaori wa**_**;**

_**Kakushi kirenai sa**_**;**

_**Kono ude ni dakishimeru**_**;**

_**Hold you in my arms tada sono koto wo**_**;**

_**Egaki tsutsu negai tsutsu**_**;**

_**Miageru yo starry night**_**;**

_**Anata wa boku no yobikake ni**_**;**

_**Can't you answer sube wo motanai**_**;**

_**Sono mama matte ite hoshii**_**;**

_**Kanarazu aeru yo**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**! **

**Prince Sammy had Princess Amy handcuffed to him so she would not **_**try**_** to escape from their dance while the band sang their song again but in English.**

**The Three Starlights: **_**Chasin' after you pursuing**_**;**

_**That fragrance of yours**_**;**

_**No one can steal it**_**;**

_**That fragrant star**_**;**

_**Memories are extremely short**_**...**

_**Deeply in my heart**_**;**

_**It's like a stain**_**;**

_**Constantly stirred up**_**;**

_**My heart crazy me**_**!**

_**Shooting stars glide out of the night sky**_**;**

_**Until the last one glitters out of sight**_**;**

_**I will continue my search for you**_**;**

_**This I promise earnestly**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**;**

_**Chasin' after you over infinity**_**;**

_**That fragrance**_**;**

_**To search for it**_**;**

_**No matter where it's hidden that fragrance can't be shrouded**_**;**

_**With these arms I'll embrace you**_**;**

_**Hold you in my arms that is all**_**;**

_**Although I imagine it although I wish for it**_**;**

_**Look up at the starry night**_**;**

_**To you I send out my call**_**;**

_**Can't you answer**_**;**

_**I don't have a way**_**;**

_**Wait for me like now**_**;**

_**We will meet for sure**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**!**

**The Three Starlights got off the stage as Princess Amara stepped up in order to sing.**

**"I will sing a song titled '**_**See Me Boku-tachi no Jidai**_**' or '**_**See Me It's Our Era**_**' in its English title," Princess Amara said. "and like the Three Starlights before me... I too shall sing first in Japanese then translate into English!"**

**Princess Amara felt no fear as she cleared her throat & began to sing strongly & courageously.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Kobore ochisou na hodo ni**_**;**

_**Jukushiteru kokoro wo**_**;**

_**Otagai kakushiteru no wa**_**;**

_**Koko ira de yameyou**_**;**

_**Suki sa to hitokoto ieba**_**;**

_**Mune ga toki wo kizami**_**;**

_**Yoake ga tobira hiraite**_**;**

_**Umi kaze wo maneku**_**;**

_**See me**_**, **_**haato biito ga**_**;**

_**Hear me**_**, **_**shigunaru daseba**_**;**

_**Touch me**_**, **_**shinsen na pawaa**_**;**

_**Michite kuru yo**_**;**

_**Minogasanai akiramenai**_**;**

_**Yume ni todoku made wa**_**;**

_**So**_**, **_**mou sugu soko ni**_**;**

_**Boku-tachi no jidai**_**;**

_**Kinou janai ashita janai**_**;**

_**Ima kono shunkan sa**_**;**

_**Yes**_**, **_**kanashimi mo**_**;**

_**Shiawase no ichibu dakara**_**. **

**While the intermission was on so Princess Amara could get a drink of water from the purest spring on the moon, Princess Amy tried to escape from Prince Sammy's clutches when she badly broke the skin on her left wrist which was the one cuffed to Prince Sammy's right wrist.**

**Lord Zoisite looked just as heartbroken now looking at Princess Amy handcuffed to Prince Sammy as he felt on the day Princess Amy had first earned her sailor scout powers.**

**Lord Zoisite saw the Sun Prince pulling the Princess of Mercury closer to him as he kissed her passionately.**

**"ALL RIGHT," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously. "NOW THAT **_**TEARS**_** IT!"**

**Princess Amara came back from getting her drink.**

**Princess Amara cleared her throat then she had begun to sing her song in English.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Our hearts which are maturing so much**_**;**

_**That they seem to fall**_**;**

_**Hiding it from each other**_**;**

_**Let's stop that from now on**_**;**

_**When saying this single word I love you**_**;**

_**My heart engraves the instant**_**;**

_**Dawn opens the door**_**;**

_**And invites the sea breeze**_**;**

_**See me**_**, **_**my heart beats**_**;**

_**Hear me**_**, **_**if you send a signal**_**;**

_**Touch me**_**, **_**fresh power would fill me**_**;**

_**I won't overlook it**_**,**_** I won't give up**_**;**

_**Until we reach our dream**_**;**

_**So our era will be there very soon**_**;**

_**Everyone together**_**;**

_**Not yesterday not tomorrow**_**;**

_**But right this instant**_**;**

_**Yes**_**,**_** because even sadness is a part of happiness**_**.**

**Princess Amara bowed as Prince Taiki came over and saw the Mercurian Princess's left wrist.**

**Prince Taiki then unlocked Princess Amy from her restraint then he touched the wound upon the Mercury Princess's left wrist.**

**"There you go," Prince Taiki told Princess Amy gently. "good as new."**

**"Thank you." Princess Amy told Prince Taiki softly & shyly.**

**"Don't mention it." Prince Taiki said gently once again.**

**"Ask her," Princess Kakyuu urged Prince Taiki. "ask her now!"**

**"Would you like to sing a song with me?" Prince Taiki asked Princess Amy.**

**"Actually," the innocent Princess of Mercury answered Prince Taiki. "I **_**cannot**_** sing."**

**"You never know if you don't try... my beautiful mystery!" Prince Taiki whispered softly to Princess Amy.**

**Prince Taiki led Princess Amy up the steps onto the stage as the entranced Lord Zoisite watched the girl he had fallen so madly in love with clear her throat & try her hardest in order to sing with Prince Taiki.**

**"Go ahead Amy," Princess Serena called. "don't be shy! You can do it!"**

**Princess Amy then cleared her throat & began to sing.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Nani wo shitete mo mune no oku wa**_**;**

_**Anata no koto bakari I miss you**_**;**

_**Amaeteta dake no ano koro yori mo**_**;**

_**Zutto fukai ai ga sodatteru no yo**_**. **

**Now Prince Taiki & Princess Amy sang together.**

**Princess Amy & Prince Taiki:**_** Kokoro no naka de inoru dake de**_**;**

_**Tsutaeru sube ga nai nante**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Ai ga sabishisa wo tsukuru koto**_**;**

_**Shiranakucha otona ni narenai no**_**;**

_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**. **

**Prince Taiki: **_**Kimi no aisuru hito no**_**;**

_**Kawari ni wa narenai keredo**_**;**

_**Itsudemo soba ni ite kimi wo mamoru yo**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Ai ga kurushisa wo tsukuru koto**_**.**

**Prince Taiki: **_**Shiru koto de suki da to wakaru no ka**_**;**

_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**. **

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**Prince Taiki: **_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**Everyone began clapping & cheering but no one could either clap or cheer louder for Princess Amy than Lord Zoisite.**

**"Do you hear that Princess," Prince Taiki whispered. "they love you!"**

**"Correction Taiki," Princess Amy said. "they love **_**us**_**."**

**Prince Sammy tried to cuff Princess Amy to him once more just before she & Prince Taiki sang their song in English but Lords Neflite & Zoisite stopped him.**

**Prince Taiki & Princess Amy cleared their throats and they began singing once more.**

**Princess Amy: **_**No matter what I do inside my heart**_**;**

_**I can't think about anything but you I miss you**_**;**

_**More than just those naive days**_**;**

_**Our deep love is continuing to grow**_**.**

**Prince Taiki & Princess Amy sang together once again.**

**Princess Amy & Prince Taiki: **_**In my heart all I can do is pray**_**;**

_**Since there's no way for me to reach you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**There are times when love causes loneliness**_**;**

_**You can't be an adult without knowing this**_**;**

_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**. **

**Prince Taiki: **_**The person that you love**_**;**

_**I know I can't replace that person but**_**;**

_**I will always be by your side**_**;**

_**I will protect you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**There are times when love causes pain**_**.**

**Prince Taiki: **_**Knowing that do you understand how I love you**_**;**

_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**Prince Taiki: **_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**Prince Sammy grabbed Princess Amy firmly by the hand, "THIS SHALL BE THE **_**LAST**_** STUNT YOU SHALL **_**EVER**_** PULL AMY!" he told her furiously.**

**Keiichi had now come out of his memory feeling nothing but sorrow & pain for his beautiful Amy.**


	19. Sammy The Strict

**Sammy The Strict**

**"Oh Amy," Keiichi said **_**still**_** feeling terrified. "I **_**really**_** hope history does not repeat itself!"**

**"Me too Keiichi," Amy said. "I too have grown ever so weary of these dreams & memories!"**

**"Dreams & memories," Serena, Raye, & Mina all asked Amy & Keiichi. "what dreams & memories?"**

**Amy told her friends about her dreams & memories about being reincarnated but other than Lita & the five boys... Serena was the only one who believed Amy was in fact telling the truth.**

**That is until Raye & Mina had a very **_**mysterious**_** daydream.**

**Within Mina & Raye's daydream, it was one thousand years into the past during another time as well as in another place... the surface of a frozen pond upon the earth's moon.**

**A 14-year-old girl was sitting on a bench watching all of her friends ice skating in pairs. **

**A 16-year-old lord was watching the blue haired Princess of Mercury as another lord who was 26-years-old had noticed the 16-year-old behind the tree.**

**"Escuse me Mina." the 26-year-old boy said to the Princess of Venus.**

**"Where are you going Malachite?" Princess Mina asked her skating partner who was half Venusian half Earthling.**

**"To play matchmaker with Amy & Zoisite." Malachite answered Mina.**

**The 14-year-old Princess Amy of Mercury didn't even have her ice skates on as the 26-year-old Lord Malachite pushed the 16-year-old member of Prince Darien's guard toward her.**

**The 16-year old lord who was in fact named Zoisite shyly sat down next to the Mercurian Princess, "Don't you want to skate with me your majesty?" he asked Princess Amy.**

**"No I don't like to," Princess Amy admitted. "both ballroom dancing as well as ice skating make me feel kinda awkward."**

**"Well that makes two of us I don't like it either," Lord Zoisite said gently as he put his left hand upon Amy's right hand romantically. "I feel ridiculous."**

**"Zoisite." Jedite teased.**

**"Huh?" Zoisite asked.**

**"You're ridiculous even when you're not doing anything." Jedite said to Zoisite teasing the youngest lord once more.**

**Lord Malachite smiled knowing that he did a good job.**

**A few months after they met at the pond, Princess Amy of Mercury & Lord Zoisite who was half Mercurian & half Earthling met once again in the Moon Queen's royal ballroom.**

**Suddenly, Queen Beryl attacked the Moon ready & willing to kill **_**anybody**_** as well as **_**everybody**_** that was in her way.**

**Princess Amy had given her heart shaped musical locket to Lord Zoisite so that he would **_**never**_** forget the special romantic bond they shared.**

**"Where are you going?" Lord Zoisite asked Princess Amy.**

**"To teach Queen Beryl a lesson!" Princess Amy answered Lord Zoisite.**

**Sailors Jupiter, Moon, & Venus, and Princess Raye of Mars as well as Prince Darien of Earth and Lords Malachite, Neflite of Earth & Jupiter (his father was Jupiterian & his mother was from Earth), Malachite's mother was from Venus & his father was from Earth, Zoisite's mother was from Earth & his father was from Mercury, & Lord Jedite's father was from Mars & his mother was from Earth, the five boys could also not believe what they were seeing.**

**"No Amy," Sailor Moon called. "you simply **_**cannot**_** risk your life for **_**my**_** world!"**

**"Let it go Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus said. "this is the Mercury Princess's destiny."**

**Princess Amy then tried to use her Mercury sword to defeat Queen Beryl, the gentle Mercurian Princess ended up getting her soldier's powers by closing the portal to the Negaverse not just trapping Queen Beryl but also trapping herself.**

**"Amy no," Sailor Jupiter shouted out in pain & agony. "come back to us! Come back to us Amy!"**

**"It will do no good screaming like that Sailor Jupiter," Jedite said coldly. "Amy is one of the dearly departed now."**

**"Jedite!" Princess Raye scolded through tortured sobs.**

**Princess Raye and Sailors Moon, Venus, & Jupiter were continuing to sob over the death of Princess Amy or as they had now known her Sailor Mercury.**

**That very same evening, Princesses Serena, Lita, Raye, & Mina were still sobbing over the loss of their Mercurian ally.**

**"Amy would have made a great sailor scout!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

**"She was very brave & selfless," Princess Serena wept. "she gave her own life to save the Moon Kingdom!"**

**"Nope I can't do this," Lord Zoisite said. "it's not right!"**

**"Come on Zoisite! Hang in there," Neflite said forcefully. "keep going girls."**

**"Her eyes... there was so much hope in her eyes!" Princess Raye wept.**

**"Yeah... and do you remember the times when she'd try to be funny?" Princess Lita asked.**

**"I wish I'd laughed more!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

**"Me too." Princess Serena wept.**

**"Stop it," Zoisite shouted. "Amy is not gone!"**

**"Zoisite," Jedite said insensitively. "Princess Amy has gone to meet her maker and that's all there is to it!"**

**"The gate's closed forever Zoisite," Princess Lita said. "there's no way..."**

**"NO YOU'RE WRONG," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously also feeling hurt. "ALL OF YOU!"**

**"Zoisite!" Neflite called.**

**"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Zoisite screamed in pain & agony running off.**

**"I'll go talk to him." Neflite sighed.**

**"We're going to miss you Amy." Princess Raye wept.**

**"We're going to miss you like crazy!" Princess Serena sobbed.**

**When Lord Neflite caught up to Lord Zoisite, he saw his ailing friend holding the holy blade to his chest.**

**"No Zoisite," the frightened Lord Neflite called out. "what are you doing!"**

**"I WANT TO JOIN AMY IN THE AFTERLIFE NEFLITE!" Lord Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**Queen Serenity came into the prayer room to find Zoisite with the blade of the ancient sword pointed at his heart.**

**"I know you wish to be with Amy," Queen Serenity said. "but committing suicide is not the best solution for going about this."**

**"What must I do?" Lord Zoisite asked Queen Serenity.**

**"You must make an everlasting promise," Queen Serenity explained to Zoisite. "but not just **_**any**_** oath but the promise of true love's protection."**

**Lord Zoisite put the holy blade down then closed his green eyes.**

**"Amy my love... I offer you this gift of protection," Lord Zoisite promised. "no matter what time period we are in... our romance shall be preserved."**

**"That's the spirit Lord Zoisite!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

**"And Neflite... this I promise you... with both you & Princess Lita of Jupiter by my side," Lord Zoisite said. "we shall go into enemy territory and rescue my Princess Amy of Mercury!"**

**"You can always **_**always**_** count on Princess Jupiter & me!" Lord Neflite said to Lord Zoisite.**

**And soon enough, Princess Lita of Jupiter, Lord Neflite of Earth & Jupiter, & Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury were off to the Negaverse to find as well as come to Princess Mercury's rescue.**

**It wasn't long after the threesome had brought Princess Amy of Mercury back home to the Moon Kingdom that there was to be **_**another**_** ball, this ball was to celebrate the return of the innocent Mercury Princess.**

**Princess Amy & Lord Zoisite were as usual, sitting on the sidelines talking about what they knew about the most technology & inventing.**

**That is, until a young 9-year-old prince from the Kingdom of the Sun named Sammy had walked up to Princess Amy & politely gave her a graceful bow.**

**"May I have this dance my beautiful Angel of Mercury?" Prince Sammy asked Princess Amy.**

**"Actually Sammy... to be perfectly honest... I don't want to dance because I just don't like ballroom dancing." Princess Amy confessed.**

**"But..." Prince Sammy began.**

**"YOU HEARD THE LADY! SHE **_**DOESN'T**_** WANT TO DANCE," Lord Zoisite said to Prince Sammy coming to Princess Amy's defense like a true blue friend. "**_**ESPECIALLY**_** NOT WITH A **_**STUFFED SHIRT**_** LIKE YOU!"**

**"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A **_**LOSER**_**," Prince Sammy yelled furiously at Lord Zoisite. "IF YOU KNEW **_**ANYTHING**_** ABOUT MERCURIAN LAW... THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT A ROMANCE BETWEEN A ROYAL & SOMEONE OF A LESSER CLASS... IS **_**FORBIDDEN**_**!"**

**Lord Zoisite looked as though somebody had taken the holy blade and stabbed him right through the heart with it.**

**"Does that **_**really**_** mean that..." Lord Zoisite began.**

**"That's right Thief," Prince Sammy said to Lord Zoisite coolly. "Amy & I are **_**betrothed**_**! You **_**never**_** even had a chance with her to begin with!"**

**Lord Zoisite could feel tears welling up in his eyes.**

**"Amy... no... why **_**hadn't**_** you **_**told**_** me!" Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**"Zoisite... I," Princess Amy said. "I wanted to tell you..."**

**"Come on Baby... let's leave this foolish lord!" Prince Sammy said to Amy.**

**Princess Amy then looked back at Lord Zoisite with a teardrop rolling down her right cheek.**

**"Good bye my Zoisite... I will **_**always**_** love you." Princess Amy sobbed as Prince Sammy led her to the dance floor of the ballroom.**

_**No my Princess of the noble planet Mercury,**_** Lord Zoisite thought rubbing his itchy green eyes as if he had not gotten any sleep in the passed week. **_**he cannot do this to us! Not right now! Not ever!**_

**Lord Zoisite then stood up from his chair courageously.**

**Lord Neflite came dancing by with Princess Lita of Jupiter & Prince Darien came dancing by with Princess Serena of the Moon.**

**Prince Darien saw why his youngest lord had risen from his seat, it appeared that the Mercury Princess had fallen after Prince Sammy had twirled her and she was now crying because Prince Sammy would not **_**even**_** help the fallen Mercurian up.**

**"Sit back down," Prince Darien told his youngest lord kindly. "you need to conserve your energy!"**

**"But my prince..." Zoisite began.**

**"Not another word Zoisite," Prince Darien said gently. "I shall handle this for you."**

**"Thank you Darien." Lord Zoisite said.**

**Prince Darien helped the crying Princess Amy to her feet then he turned to face Prince Sammy.**

**"Come here you (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep)," Prince Darien said to the Prince of the Sun. "**_**nobody**_** messes with **_**my**_** friends like that!"**

**"I was only dancing with the girl I love." Prince Sammy protested to Prince Darien.**

**"The Princess of Mercury doesn't **_**even**_** love you," Prince Darien said. "because you are nothing more than a (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) jerk to her!"**

**"Darien," Luna scolded the Prince of Earth. "you should **_**never**_** use language like **_**that**_** around **_**any**_** of the princesses!"**

**"So sorry Luna," Prince Darien said. "but the jerk face was **_**asking**_** for it!"**

**Lord Zoisite could not keep his green eyes open for much longer so he had fallen fast asleep while waiting for Prince Darien to return with Princess Amy.**

**When Lord Neflite saw this while dancing by with Princess Lita he began growing irritable with the youngest lord, "Mercurians." he groaned irritably.**

**Lord Zoisite had even slept through the sound of the trumpets signaling the return of 17-year-old Princesses Amara of Uranus & Michelle of Neptune, 19-year-old Princess Trista of Pluto, & 13-year-old Princess Hotaru of Saturn from the planet of Kinmoku.**

**The Outer Solar System Princesses were closely followed by three princes & one princess who all lived on Kinmoku.**

**The three 16-year-old Kinmoku Princes, Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki their names separated themselves from their princess as they walked over to the sleeping general of the Earth Prince Darien.**

**"Oh my," Prince Seiya said cockily. "this one looks as if he was placed within a **_**bad**_** trance!"**

**"What do you expect," Prince Yaten said coldly. "he is Mercurian!"**

**"Seiya," Prince Taiki scolded. "Yaten!"**

**"Super sorry Taiki." Princes Seiya & Yaten sighed running off to join 18-year-old Princess Kakyuu on the dance floor.**

**"Good! I shall join you shortly," Prince Taiki said to his two comrades then he turned back to Lord Zoisite. "rest easy now." he whispered to the silently dreaming lord.**

**Prince Taiki went off to join his friends so they could play a song for everyone to dance to.**

**Lord Zoisite then awoke to the sound of clapping & cheering as the musical group, the Three Starlights had begun to sing.**

**"Our song is called '**_**Chasin' After You**_**'!" Prince Seiya said.**

**"It's in Japanese!" Prince Yaten said.**

**"So after we sing in Japanese," Prince Taiki exclaimed. "we shall sing again in English!"**

**The band then cleared their throats & began to sing as the the single people sat on the sidelines to watch the dancing couples.**

**The Three Starlights: **_**Chasin' after you oimotomete**_**;**

_**Ano fureiguransu anata wo**_**;**

_**Dare mo ubae yashinai sa**_**;**

_**Kaguwa shiki hoshi wo**_**;**

_**Memorii wa biryuushi sa**_**;**

_**Deeply in my heart shimi tsuita mama**_**;**

_**Taema naku kakitateru**_**;**

_**Kono kokoro crazy me**_**;**

_**Yozora wo suberu ryuusei no**_**;**

_**Imawa no kirameki ni kake**_**;**

_**Anata ni tadori tsukeru koto**_**;**

_**Hitasura chikau yo**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**;**

_**Chasin' after you mugen koete**_**;**

_**Ano fureiguransu sagashi ni**_**;**

_**Doko ni hisonde mo kaori wa**_**;**

_**Kakushi kirenai sa**_**;**

_**Kono ude ni dakishimeru**_**;**

_**Hold you in my arms tada sono koto wo**_**;**

_**Egaki tsutsu negai tsutsu**_**;**

_**Miageru yo starry night**_**;**

_**Anata wa boku no yobikake ni**_**;**

_**Can't you answer sube wo motanai**_**;**

_**Sono mama matte ite hoshii**_**;**

_**Kanarazu aeru yo**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**! **

**Prince Sammy had Princess Amy handcuffed to him so she would not **_**try**_** to escape from their dance while the band sang their song again but in English.**

**The Three Starlights: **_**Chasin' after you pursuing**_**;**

_**That fragrance of yours**_**;**

_**No one can steal it**_**;**

_**That fragrant star**_**;**

_**Memories are extremely short**_**...**

_**Deeply in my heart**_**;**

_**It's like a stain**_**;**

_**Constantly stirred up**_**;**

_**My heart crazy me**_**!**

_**Shooting stars glide out of the night sky**_**;**

_**Until the last one glitters out of sight**_**;**

_**I will continue my search for you**_**;**

_**This I promise earnestly**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**;**

_**Chasin' after you over infinity**_**;**

_**That fragrance**_**;**

_**To search for it**_**;**

_**No matter where it's hidden that fragrance can't be shrouded**_**;**

_**With these arms I'll embrace you**_**;**

_**Hold you in my arms that is all**_**;**

_**Although I imagine it although I wish for it**_**;**

_**Look up at the starry night**_**;**

_**To you I send out my call**_**;**

_**Can't you answer**_**;**

_**I don't have a way**_**;**

_**Wait for me like now**_**;**

_**We will meet for sure**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**!**

**The Three Starlights got off the stage as Princess Amara stepped up in order to sing.**

**"I will sing a song titled '**_**See Me Boku-tachi no Jidai**_**' or '**_**See Me It's Our Era**_**' in its English title," Princess Amara said. "and like the Three Starlights before me... I too shall sing first in Japanese then translate into English!"**

**Princess Amara felt no fear as she cleared her throat & began to sing strongly & courageously.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Kobore ochisou na hodo ni**_**;**

_**Jukushiteru kokoro wo**_**;**

_**Otagai kakushiteru no wa**_**;**

_**Koko ira de yameyou**_**;**

_**Suki sa to hitokoto ieba**_**;**

_**Mune ga toki wo kizami**_**;**

_**Yoake ga tobira hiraite**_**;**

_**Umi kaze wo maneku**_**;**

_**See me**_**, **_**haato biito ga**_**;**

_**Hear me**_**, **_**shigunaru daseba**_**;**

_**Touch me**_**, **_**shinsen na pawaa**_**;**

_**Michite kuru yo**_**;**

_**Minogasanai akiramenai**_**;**

_**Yume ni todoku made wa**_**;**

_**So**_**, **_**mou sugu soko ni**_**;**

_**Boku-tachi no jidai**_**;**

_**Kinou janai ashita janai**_**;**

_**Ima kono shunkan sa**_**;**

_**Yes**_**, **_**kanashimi mo**_**;**

_**Shiawase no ichibu dakara**_**. **

**While the intermission was on so Princess Amara could get a drink of water from the purest spring on the moon, Princess Amy tried to escape from Prince Sammy's clutches when she badly broke the skin on her left wrist which was the one cuffed to Prince Sammy's right wrist.**

**Lord Zoisite looked just as heartbroken now looking at Princess Amy handcuffed to Prince Sammy as he felt on the day Princess Amy had first earned her sailor scout powers.**

**Lord Zoisite saw the Sun Prince pulling the Princess of Mercury closer to him as he kissed her passionately.**

**"ALL RIGHT," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously. "NOW THAT **_**TEARS**_** IT!"**

**Princess Amara came back from getting her drink.**

**Princess Amara cleared her throat then she had begun to sing her song in English.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Our hearts which are maturing so much**_**;**

_**That they seem to fall**_**;**

_**Hiding it from each other**_**;**

_**Let's stop that from now on**_**;**

_**When saying this single word I love you**_**;**

_**My heart engraves the instant**_**;**

_**Dawn opens the door**_**;**

_**And invites the sea breeze**_**;**

_**See me**_**, **_**my heart beats**_**;**

_**Hear me**_**, **_**if you send a signal**_**;**

_**Touch me**_**, **_**fresh power would fill me**_**;**

_**I won't overlook it**_**,**_** I won't give up**_**;**

_**Until we reach our dream**_**;**

_**So our era will be there very soon**_**;**

_**Everyone together**_**;**

_**Not yesterday not tomorrow**_**;**

_**But right this instant**_**;**

_**Yes**_**,**_** because even sadness is a part of happiness**_**.**

**Princess Amara bowed as Prince Taiki came over and saw the Mercurian Princess's left wrist.**

**Prince Taiki then unlocked Princess Amy from her restraint then he touched the wound upon the Mercury Princess left wrist.**

**"There you go," Prince Taiki told Princess Amy gently. "good as new."**

**"Thank you." Princess Amy told Prince Taiki softly & shyly.**

**"Don't mention it." Prince Taiki said gently once again.**

**"Ask her," Princess Kakyuu urged Prince Taiki. "ask her now!"**

**"Would you like to sing a song with me?" Prince Taiki asked Princess Amy.**

**"Actually," the innocent Princess of Mercury answered Prince Taiki. "I **_**cannot**_** sing."**

**"You never know if you don't try... my beautiful mystery!" Prince Taiki whispered softly to Princess Amy.**

**Prince Taiki led Princess Amy up the steps onto the stage as the entranced Lord Zoisite watched the girl he had fallen so madly in love with clear her throat & try her hardest in order to sing with Prince Taiki.**

**"Go ahead Amy," Princess Serena called. "don't be shy! You can do it!"**

**Princess Amy then cleared her throat & began to sing.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Nani wo shitete mo mune no oku wa**_**;**

_**Anata no koto bakari I miss you**_**;**

_**Amaeteta dake no ano koro yori mo**_**;**

_**Zutto fukai ai ga sodatteru no yo**_**. **

**Now Prince Taiki & Princess Amy sang together.**

**Princess Amy & Prince Taiki:**_** Kokoro no naka de inoru dake de**_**;**

_**Tsutaeru sube ga nai nante**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Ai ga sabishisa wo tsukuru koto**_**;**

_**Shiranakucha otona ni narenai no**_**;**

_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**. **

**Prince Taiki: **_**Kimi no aisuru hito no**_**;**

_**Kawari ni wa narenai keredo**_**;**

_**Itsudemo soba ni ite kimi wo mamoru yo**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Ai ga kurushisa wo tsukuru koto**_**.**

**Prince Taiki: **_**Shiru koto de suki da to wakaru no ka**_**;**

_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**. **

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**Prince Taiki: **_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**Everyone began clapping & cheering but no one could either clap or cheer louder for Princess Amy than Lord Zoisite.**

**"Do you hear that Princess," Prince Taiki whispered. "they love you!"**

**"Correction Taiki," Princess Amy said. "they love **_**us**_**."**

**Prince Sammy tried to cuff Princess Amy to him once more just before she & Prince Taiki sang their song in English but Lords Neflite & Zoisite stopped him.**

**Prince Taiki & Princess Amy cleared their throats and they began singing once more.**

**Princess Amy: **_**No matter what I do inside my heart**_**;**

_**I can't think about anything but you I miss you**_**;**

_**More than just those naive days**_**;**

_**Our deep love is continuing to grow**_**.**

**Prince Taiki & Princess Amy sang together once again.**

**Princess Amy & Prince Taiki: **_**In my heart all I can do is pray**_**;**

_**Since there's no way for me to reach you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**There are times when love causes loneliness**_**;**

_**You can't be an adult without knowing this**_**;**

_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**. **

**Prince Taiki: **_**The person that you love**_**;**

_**I know I can't replace that person but**_**;**

_**I will always be by your side**_**;**

_**I will protect you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**There are times when love causes pain**_**.**

**Prince Taiki: **_**Knowing that do you understand how I love you**_**;**

_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**Prince Taiki: **_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**Prince Sammy grabbed Princess Amy firmly by the hand, "THIS SHALL BE THE **_**LAST**_** STUNT YOU SHALL **_**EVER**_** PULL AMY!" he told her furiously.**

**"Let me go Sammy," Princess Amy begged. "for it is **_**not**_** you that I love!"**

**"WHAT! WHAT DID YOU SAY JUST NOW?" Prince Sammy bellowed at Princess Amy handcuffing her left wrist again.**

**"YOU HEARD THE PRINCESS... JERK," Prince Darien said courageously. "SHE IS **_**NOT**_** IN LOVE WITH **_**YOU**_**!"**

**"That's right," Princess Raye said to Prince Sammy. "Princess Amy is in love with Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury!"**

**"And we shall do **_**everything**_** within our power to preserve as well as protect their romance!" Princess Mina shouted at Prince Sammy.**

**Now Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury was itching to battle it out for Princess Amy's hand with Prince Sammy of the Sun.**

**"HEY JERK FACE! YOU WANT TO GO A FEW ROUNDS," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously at Prince Sammy. "BECAUSE IT IS NOW GO TIME!"**

**"Take it outside **_**please**_** boys," Queen Serenity said to both Lord Zoisite & Prince Sammy. "for I shall **_**not**_** have fighting in my palace!"**

**"Of course Queen Serenity." Lord Zoisite said politely.**

**"Do not start the battle without the rest of us!" Lord Jedite said to Lord Zoisite.**

**All the Princesses of the Milkyway Galaxy except for Princess Raye of Mars had transformed into their sailor scout forms in order to battle the enemy of whom Prince Sammy of the Sun was now becoming.**

**"Why have you done it Amy... why have you closed the portal to the Negaverse?" Prince Sammy asked.**

**"Because... I wanted the universe to be safe!" Sailor Mercury admitted.**

**"That," Lord Neflite said. "and she wanted to get away from you and this arranged marriage business!"**

**That was when Mina & Raye came out of their daydream.**

**"I do not believe this," Mina said. "all of us were a part of a **_**greater**_** history!"**


	20. A New Enemy! Dark Plasman Appears

**A New Enemy! Dark Plasman Appears**

**"Well believe it Mina," Raye said. "we were there at that time."**

**"But that does not **_**necessarily**_** mean that I **_**wish**_** to relive the pain & suffering from my past!" Amy said in protest.**

**"But we all know how painful it was for you to lose Zoisite to Sammy's hand after he had revealed himself to be ugly Dark Plasman..." Raye began.**

**"Shut up," Amy shouted at Raye in pain. "I do not **_**really**_** wish to **_**relive**_** the terror of my past!"**

**"I know you cannot take this pain," Keiichi said to Amy. "I cannot take it either."**

**"What should we do?" Amy asked Keiichi worriedly.**

**"Don't listen to them Amy." Keiichi recommended.**

**"Thanks Keiichi," Amy said. "you're the best."**

**"Remember Amy & Keiichi," Mina called. "you can run from destiny... but you cannot hide from it!"**

**"Try hard not to listen to Raye & Mina." Keiichi advised Amy in a whisper.**

**But it was so hard for Amy to not listen to Mina & Raye for just at that moment, Amy & Keiichi had their same nagging memory once more.**

**Within Keiichi & Amy's memory, it was one thousand years into the past during another time as well as in another place... the surface of a frozen pond upon the earth's moon.**

**A 14-year-old girl was sitting on a bench watching all of her friends ice skating in pairs. **

**A 16-year-old lord was watching the blue haired Princess of Mercury as another lord who was 26-years-old had noticed the 16-year-old behind the tree.**

**"Escuse me Mina." the 26-year-old boy said to the Princess of Venus.**

**"Where are you going Malachite?" Princess Mina asked her skating partner who was half Venusian half Earthling.**

**"To play matchmaker with Amy & Zoisite." Malachite answered Mina.**

**The 14-year-old Princess Amy of Mercury didn't even have her ice skates on as the 26-year-old Lord Malachite pushed the 16-year-old member of Prince Darien's guard toward her.**

**The 16-year old lord who was in fact named Zoisite shyly sat down next to the Mercurian Princess, "Don't you want to skate with me your majesty?" he asked Princess Amy.**

**"No I don't like to," Princess Amy admitted. "both ballroom dancing as well as ice skating make me feel kinda awkward."**

**"Well that makes two of us I don't like it either," Lord Zoisite said gently as he put his left hand upon Amy's right hand romantically. "I feel ridiculous."**

**"Zoisite." Jedite teased.**

**"Huh?" Zoisite asked.**

**"You're ridiculous even when you're not doing anything." Jedite said to Zoisite teasing the youngest lord once more.**

**Lord Malachite smiled knowing that he did a good job.**

**A few months after they met at the pond, Princess Amy of Mercury & Lord Zoisite who was half Mercurian & half Earthling met once again in the Moon Queen's royal ballroom.**

**Suddenly, Queen Beryl attacked the Moon ready & willing to kill **_**anybody**_** as well as **_**everybody**_** that was in her way.**

**Princess Amy had given her heart shaped musical locket to Lord Zoisite so that he would **_**never**_** forget the special romantic bond they shared.**

**"Where are you going?" Lord Zoisite asked Princess Amy.**

**"To teach Queen Beryl a lesson!" Princess Amy answered Lord Zoisite.**

**Sailors Jupiter, Moon, & Venus, and Princess Raye of Mars as well as Prince Darien of Earth and Lords Malachite, Neflite of Earth & Jupiter (his father was Jupiterian & his mother was from Earth), Malachite's mother was from Venus & his father was from Earth, Zoisite's mother was from Earth & his father was from Mercury, & Lord Jedite's father was from Mars & his mother was from Earth, the five boys could also not believe what they were seeing.**

**"No Amy," Sailor Moon called. "you simply **_**cannot**_** risk your life for **_**my**_** world!"**

**"Let it go Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus said. "this is the Mercury Princess's destiny."**

**Princess Amy then tried to use her Mercury sword to defeat Queen Beryl, the gentle Mercurian Princess ended up getting her soldier's powers by closing the portal to the Negaverse not just trapping Queen Beryl but also trapping herself.**

**"Amy no," Sailor Jupiter shouted out in pain & agony. "come back to us! Come back to us Amy!"**

**"It will do no good screaming like that Sailor Jupiter," Jedite said coldly. "Amy is one of the dearly departed now."**

**"Jedite!" Princess Raye scolded through tortured sobs.**

**Princess Raye and Sailors Moon, Venus, & Jupiter were continuing to sob over the death of Princess Amy or as they had now known her Sailor Mercury.**

**That very same evening, Princesses Serena, Lita, Raye, & Mina were still sobbing over the loss of their Mercurian ally.**

**"Amy would have made a great sailor scout!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

**"She was very brave & selfless," Princess Serena wept. "she gave her own life to save the Moon Kingdom!"**

**"Nope I can't do this," Lord Zoisite said. "it's not right!"**

**"Come on Zoisite! Hang in there," Neflite said forcefully. "keep going girls."**

**"Her eyes... there was so much hope in her eyes!" Princess Raye wept.**

**"Yeah... and do you remember the times when she'd try to be funny?" Princess Lita asked.**

**"I wish I'd laughed more!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

**"Me too." Princess Serena wept.**

**"Stop it," Zoisite shouted. "Amy is not gone!"**

**"Zoisite," Jedite said insensitively. "Princess Amy has gone to meet her maker and that's all there is to it!"**

**"The gate's closed forever Zoisite," Princess Lita said. "there's no way..."**

**"NO YOU'RE WRONG," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously also feeling hurt. "ALL OF YOU!"**

**"Zoisite!" Neflite called.**

**"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Zoisite screamed in pain & agony running off.**

**"I'll go talk to him." Neflite sighed.**

**"We're going to miss you Amy." Princess Raye wept.**

**"We're going to miss you like crazy!" Princess Serena sobbed.**

**When Lord Neflite caught up to Lord Zoisite, he saw his ailing friend holding the holy blade to his chest.**

**"No Zoisite," the frightened Lord Neflite called out. "what are you doing!"**

**"I WANT TO JOIN AMY IN THE AFTERLIFE NEFLITE!" Lord Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**Queen Serenity came into the prayer room to find Zoisite with the blade of the ancient sword pointed at his heart.**

**"I know you wish to be with Amy," Queen Serenity said. "but committing suicide is not the best solution for going about this."**

**"What must I do?" Lord Zoisite asked Queen Serenity.**

**"You must make an everlasting promise," Queen Serenity explained to Zoisite. "but not just **_**any**_** oath but the promise of true love's protection."**

**Lord Zoisite put the holy blade down then closed his green eyes.**

**"Amy my love... I offer you this gift of protection," Lord Zoisite promised. "no matter what time period we are in... our romance shall be preserved."**

**"That's the spirit Lord Zoisite!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

**"And Neflite... this I promise you... with both you & Princess Lita of Jupiter by my side," Lord Zoisite said. "we shall go into enemy territory and rescue my Princess Amy of Mercury!"**

**"You can always **_**always**_** count on Princess Jupiter & me!" Lord Neflite said to Lord Zoisite.**

**And soon enough, Princess Lita of Jupiter, Lord Neflite of Earth & Jupiter, & Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury were off to the Negaverse to find as well as come to Princess Mercury's rescue.**

**It wasn't long after the threesome had brought Princess Amy of Mercury back home to the Moon Kingdom that there was to be **_**another**_** ball, this ball was to celebrate the return of the innocent Mercury Princess.**

**Princess Amy & Lord Zoisite were as usual, sitting on the sidelines talking about what they knew about the most technology & inventing.**

**That is, until a young 9-year-old prince from the Kingdom of the Sun named Sammy had walked up to Princess Amy & politely gave her a graceful bow.**

**"May I have this dance my beautiful Angel of Mercury?" Prince Sammy asked Princess Amy.**

**"Actually Sammy... to be perfectly honest... I don't want to dance because I just don't like ballroom dancing." Princess Amy confessed.**

**"But..." Prince Sammy began.**

**"YOU HEARD THE LADY! SHE **_**DOESN'T**_** WANT TO DANCE," Lord Zoisite said to Prince Sammy coming to Princess Amy's defense like a true blue friend. "**_**ESPECIALLY**_** NOT WITH A **_**STUFFED SHIRT**_** LIKE YOU!"**

**"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A **_**LOSER**_**," Prince Sammy yelled furiously at Lord Zoisite. "IF YOU KNEW **_**ANYTHING**_** ABOUT MERCURIAN LAW... THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT A ROMANCE BETWEEN A ROYAL & SOMEONE OF A LESSER CLASS... IS **_**FORBIDDEN**_**!"**

**Lord Zoisite looked as though somebody had taken the holy blade and stabbed him right through the heart with it.**

**"Does that **_**really**_** mean that..." Lord Zoisite began.**

**"That's right Thief," Prince Sammy said to Lord Zoisite coolly. "Amy & I are **_**betrothed**_**! You **_**never**_** even had a chance with her to begin with!"**

**Lord Zoisite could feel tears welling up in his eyes.**

**"Amy... no... why **_**hadn't**_** you **_**told**_** me!" Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**"Zoisite... I," Princess Amy said. "I wanted to tell you..."**

**"Come on Baby... let's leave this foolish lord!" Prince Sammy said to Amy.**

**Princess Amy then looked back at Lord Zoisite with a teardrop rolling down her right cheek.**

**"Good bye my Zoisite... I will **_**always**_** love you." Princess Amy sobbed as Prince Sammy led her to the dance floor of the ballroom.**

_**No my Princess of the noble planet Mercury,**_** Lord Zoisite thought rubbing his itchy green eyes as if he had not gotten any sleep in the passed week. **_**he cannot do this to us! Not right now! Not ever!**_

**Lord Zoisite then stood up from his chair courageously.**

**Lord Neflite came dancing by with Princess Lita of Jupiter & Prince Darien came dancing by with Princess Serena of the Moon.**

**Prince Darien saw why his youngest lord had risen from his seat, it appeared that the Mercury Princess had fallen after Prince Sammy had twirled her and she was now crying because Prince Sammy would not **_**even**_** help the fallen Mercurian up.**

**"Sit back down," Prince Darien told his youngest lord kindly. "you need to conserve your energy!"**

**"But my prince..." Zoisite began.**

**"Not another word Zoisite," Prince Darien said gently. "I shall handle this for you."**

**"Thank you Darien." Lord Zoisite said.**

**Prince Darien helped the crying Princess Amy to her feet then he turned to face Prince Sammy.**

**"Come here you (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep)," Prince Darien said to the Prince of the Sun. "**_**nobody**_** messes with **_**my**_** friends like that!"**

**"I was only dancing with the girl I love." Prince Sammy protested to Prince Darien.**

**"The Princess of Mercury doesn't **_**even**_** love you," Prince Darien said. "because you are nothing more than a (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) jerk to her!"**

**"Darien," Luna scolded the Prince of Earth. "you should **_**never**_** use language like **_**that**_** around **_**any**_** of the princesses!"**

**"So sorry Luna," Prince Darien said. "but the jerk face was **_**asking**_** for it!"**

**Lord Zoisite could not keep his green eyes open for much longer so he had fallen fast asleep while waiting for Prince Darien to return with Princess Amy.**

**When Lord Neflite saw this while dancing by with Princess Lita he began growing irritable with the youngest lord, "Mercurians." he groaned irritably.**

**Lord Zoisite had even slept through the sound of the trumpets signaling the return of 17-year-old Princesses Amara of Uranus & Michelle of Neptune, 19-year-old Princess Trista of Pluto, & 13-year-old Princess Hotaru of Saturn from the planet of Kinmoku.**

**The Outer Solar System Princesses were closely followed by three princes & one princess who all lived on Kinmoku.**

**The three 16-year-old Kinmoku Princes, Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki their names separated themselves from their princess as they walked over to the sleeping general of the Earth Prince Darien.**

**"Oh my," Prince Seiya said cockily. "this one looks as if he was placed within a **_**bad**_** trance!"**

**"What do you expect," Prince Yaten said coldly. "he is Mercurian!"**

**"Seiya," Prince Taiki scolded. "Yaten!"**

**"Super sorry Taiki." Princes Seiya & Yaten sighed running off to join 18-year-old Princess Kakyuu on the dance floor.**

**"Good! I shall join you shortly," Prince Taiki said to his two comrades then he turned back to Lord Zoisite. "rest easy now." he whispered to the silently dreaming lord.**

**Prince Taiki went off to join his friends so they could play a song for everyone to dance to.**

**Lord Zoisite then awoke to the sound of clapping & cheering as the musical group, the Three Starlights had begun to sing.**

**"Our song is called '**_**Chasin' After You**_**'!" Prince Seiya said.**

**"It's in Japanese!" Prince Yaten said.**

**"So after we sing in Japanese," Prince Taiki exclaimed. "we shall sing again in English!"**

**The band then cleared their throats & began to sing as the the single people sat on the sidelines to watch the dancing couples.**

**The Three Starlights: **_**Chasin' after you oimotomete**_**;**

_**Ano fureiguransu anata wo**_**;**

_**Dare mo ubae yashinai sa**_**;**

_**Kaguwa shiki hoshi wo**_**;**

_**Memorii wa biryuushi sa**_**;**

_**Deeply in my heart shimi tsuita mama**_**;**

_**Taema naku kakitateru**_**;**

_**Kono kokoro crazy me**_**;**

_**Yozora wo suberu ryuusei no**_**;**

_**Imawa no kirameki ni kake**_**;**

_**Anata ni tadori tsukeru koto**_**;**

_**Hitasura chikau yo**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**;**

_**Chasin' after you mugen koete**_**;**

_**Ano fureiguransu sagashi ni**_**;**

_**Doko ni hisonde mo kaori wa**_**;**

_**Kakushi kirenai sa**_**;**

_**Kono ude ni dakishimeru**_**;**

_**Hold you in my arms tada sono koto wo**_**;**

_**Egaki tsutsu negai tsutsu**_**;**

_**Miageru yo starry night**_**;**

_**Anata wa boku no yobikake ni**_**;**

_**Can't you answer sube wo motanai**_**;**

_**Sono mama matte ite hoshii**_**;**

_**Kanarazu aeru yo**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**! **

**Prince Sammy had Princess Amy handcuffed to him so she would not **_**try**_** to escape from their dance while the band sang their song again but in English.**

**The Three Starlights: **_**Chasin' after you pursuing**_**;**

_**That fragrance of yours**_**;**

_**No one can steal it**_**;**

_**That fragrant star**_**;**

_**Memories are extremely short**_**...**

_**Deeply in my heart**_**;**

_**It's like a stain**_**;**

_**Constantly stirred up**_**;**

_**My heart crazy me**_**!**

_**Shooting stars glide out of the night sky**_**;**

_**Until the last one glitters out of sight**_**;**

_**I will continue my search for you**_**;**

_**This I promise earnestly**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**;**

_**Chasin' after you over infinity**_**;**

_**That fragrance**_**;**

_**To search for it**_**;**

_**No matter where it's hidden that fragrance can't be shrouded**_**;**

_**With these arms I'll embrace you**_**;**

_**Hold you in my arms that is all**_**;**

_**Although I imagine it although I wish for it**_**;**

_**Look up at the starry night**_**;**

_**To you I send out my call**_**;**

_**Can't you answer**_**;**

_**I don't have a way**_**;**

_**Wait for me like now**_**;**

_**We will meet for sure**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**!**

**The Three Starlights got off the stage as Princess Amara stepped up in order to sing.**

**"I will sing a song titled '**_**See Me Boku-tachi no Jidai**_**' or '**_**See Me It's Our Era**_**' in its English title," Princess Amara said. "and like the Three Starlights before me... I too shall sing first in Japanese then translate into English!"**

**Princess Amara felt no fear as she cleared her throat & began to sing strongly & courageously.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Kobore ochisou na hodo ni**_**;**

_**Jukushiteru kokoro wo**_**;**

_**Otagai kakushiteru no wa**_**;**

_**Koko ira de yameyou**_**;**

_**Suki sa to hitokoto ieba**_**;**

_**Mune ga toki wo kizami**_**;**

_**Yoake ga tobira hiraite**_**;**

_**Umi kaze wo maneku**_**;**

_**See me**_**, **_**haato biito ga**_**;**

_**Hear me**_**, **_**shigunaru daseba**_**;**

_**Touch me**_**, **_**shinsen na pawaa**_**;**

_**Michite kuru yo**_**;**

_**Minogasanai akiramenai**_**;**

_**Yume ni todoku made wa**_**;**

_**So**_**, **_**mou sugu soko ni**_**;**

_**Boku-tachi no jidai**_**;**

_**Kinou janai ashita janai**_**;**

_**Ima kono shunkan sa**_**;**

_**Yes**_**, **_**kanashimi mo**_**;**

_**Shiawase no ichibu dakara**_**. **

**While the intermission was on so Princess Amara could get a drink of water from the purest spring on the moon, Princess Amy tried to escape from Prince Sammy's clutches when she badly broke the skin on her left wrist which was the one cuffed to Prince Sammy's right wrist.**

**Lord Zoisite looked just as heartbroken now looking at Princess Amy handcuffed to Prince Sammy as he felt on the day Princess Amy had first earned her sailor scout powers.**

**Lord Zoisite saw the Sun Prince pulling the Princess of Mercury closer to him as he kissed her passionately.**

**"ALL RIGHT," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously. "NOW THAT **_**TEARS**_** IT!"**

**Princess Amara came back from getting her drink.**

**Princess Amara cleared her throat then she had begun to sing her song in English.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Our hearts which are maturing so much**_**;**

_**That they seem to fall**_**;**

_**Hiding it from each other**_**;**

_**Let's stop that from now on**_**;**

_**When saying this single word I love you**_**;**

_**My heart engraves the instant**_**;**

_**Dawn opens the door**_**;**

_**And invites the sea breeze**_**;**

_**See me**_**, **_**my heart beats**_**;**

_**Hear me**_**, **_**if you send a signal**_**;**

_**Touch me**_**, **_**fresh power would fill me**_**;**

_**I won't overlook it**_**,**_** I won't give up**_**;**

_**Until we reach our dream**_**;**

_**So our era will be there very soon**_**;**

_**Everyone together**_**;**

_**Not yesterday not tomorrow**_**;**

_**But right this instant**_**;**

_**Yes**_**,**_** because even sadness is a part of happiness**_**.**

**Princess Amara bowed as Prince Taiki came over and saw the Mercurian Princess's left wrist.**

**Prince Taiki then unlocked Princess Amy from her restraint then he touched the wound upon the Mercury Princess's left wrist.**

**"There you go," Prince Taiki told Princess Amy gently. "good as new."**

**"Thank you." Princess Amy told Prince Taiki softly & shyly.**

**"Don't mention it." Prince Taiki said gently once again.**

**"Ask her," Princess Kakyuu urged Prince Taiki. "ask her now!"**

**"Would you like to sing a song with me?" Prince Taiki asked Princess Amy.**

**"Actually," the innocent Princess of Mercury answered Prince Taiki. "I **_**cannot**_** sing."**

**"You never know if you don't try... my beautiful mystery!" Prince Taiki whispered softly to Princess Amy.**

**Prince Taiki led Princess Amy up the steps onto the stage as the entranced Lord Zoisite watched the girl he had fallen so madly in love with clear her throat & try her hardest in order to sing with Prince Taiki.**

**"Go ahead Amy," Princess Serena called. "don't be shy! You can do it!"**

**Princess Amy then cleared her throat & began to sing.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Nani wo shitete mo mune no oku wa**_**;**

_**Anata no koto bakari I miss you**_**;**

_**Amaeteta dake no ano koro yori mo**_**;**

_**Zutto fukai ai ga sodatteru no yo**_**. **

**Now Prince Taiki & Princess Amy sang together.**

**Princess Amy & Prince Taiki:**_** Kokoro no naka de inoru dake de**_**;**

_**Tsutaeru sube ga nai nante**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Ai ga sabishisa wo tsukuru koto**_**;**

_**Shiranakucha otona ni narenai no**_**;**

_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**. **

**Prince Taiki: **_**Kimi no aisuru hito no**_**;**

_**Kawari ni wa narenai keredo**_**;**

_**Itsudemo soba ni ite kimi wo mamoru yo**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Ai ga kurushisa wo tsukuru koto**_**.**

**Prince Taiki: **_**Shiru koto de suki da to wakaru no ka**_**;**

_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**. **

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**Prince Taiki: **_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**Everyone began clapping & cheering but no one could either clap or cheer louder for Princess Amy than Lord Zoisite.**

**"Do you hear that Princess," Prince Taiki whispered. "they love you!"**

**"Correction Taiki," Princess Amy said. "they love **_**us**_**."**

**Prince Sammy tried to cuff Princess Amy to him once more just before she & Prince Taiki sang their song in English but Lords Neflite & Zoisite stopped him.**

**Prince Taiki & Princess Amy cleared their throats and they began singing once more.**

**Princess Amy: **_**No matter what I do inside my heart**_**;**

_**I can't think about anything but you I miss you**_**;**

_**More than just those naive days**_**;**

_**Our deep love is continuing to grow**_**.**

**Prince Taiki & Princess Amy sang together once again.**

**Princess Amy & Prince Taiki: **_**In my heart all I can do is pray**_**;**

_**Since there's no way for me to reach you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**There are times when love causes loneliness**_**;**

_**You can't be an adult without knowing this**_**;**

_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**. **

**Prince Taiki: **_**The person that you love**_**;**

_**I know I can't replace that person but**_**;**

_**I will always be by your side**_**;**

_**I will protect you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**There are times when love causes pain**_**.**

**Prince Taiki: **_**Knowing that do you understand how I love you**_**;**

_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**Prince Taiki: **_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**Prince Sammy grabbed Princess Amy firmly by the hand, "THIS SHALL BE THE **_**LAST**_** STUNT YOU SHALL **_**EVER**_** PULL AMY!" he told her furiously.**

**"Let me go Sammy," Princess Amy begged. "for it is **_**not**_** you that I love!"**

**"WHAT! WHAT DID YOU SAY JUST NOW?" Prince Sammy bellowed at Princess Amy handcuffing her left wrist again.**

**"YOU HEARD THE PRINCESS... JERK," Prince Darien said courageously. "SHE IS **_**NOT**_** IN LOVE WITH **_**YOU**_**!"**

**"That's right," Princess Raye said to Prince Sammy. "Princess Amy is in love with Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury!"**

**"And we shall do **_**everything**_** within our power to preserve as well as protect their romance!" Princess Mina shouted at Prince Sammy.**

**Now Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury was itching to battle it out for Princess Amy's hand with Prince Sammy of the Sun.**

**"HEY JERK FACE! YOU WANT TO GO A FEW ROUNDS," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously at Prince Sammy. "BECAUSE IT IS NOW GO TIME!"**

**"Take it outside **_**please**_** boys," Queen Serenity said to both Lord Zoisite & Prince Sammy. "for I shall **_**not**_** have fighting in my palace!"**

**"Of course Queen Serenity." Lord Zoisite said politely.**

**"Do not start the battle without the rest of us!" Lord Jedite said to Lord Zoisite.**

**All the Princesses of the Milkyway Galaxy except for Princess Raye of Mars had transformed into their sailor scout forms in order to battle the enemy of whom Prince Sammy of the Sun was now becoming.**

**"Why have you done it Amy... why have you closed the portal to the Negaverse?" Prince Sammy asked.**

**"Because... I wanted the universe to be safe!" Sailor Mercury admitted.**

**"That," Lord Neflite said. "and she wanted to get away from you and this arranged marriage business!"**

**Suddenly, Prince Sammy's blue eyes began to get a very wicked look to them.**

**"DIE A HERO'S DEATH SAILOR MERCURY!" Prince Sammy said in the wicked voice which was now recognized by Sailor Uranus.**

**"That voice! Oh no," Sailor Uranus exclaimed. "it can't be! Not him... not now!"**

**"What is it Uranus?" Sailor Star Maker asked.**

**"Dark Plasman has now taken possession of the jealous Prince of the Sun!" Sailor Uranus answered Sailor Star Maker.**

**"THAT'S RIGHT," Dark Plasman said now pulling out his blade. "AND NOW IT IS TIME FOR YOUR PRECIOUS PRINCESS AMY OR SAILOR MERCURY TO DIE AT MY OWN HAND!"**

**Lord Zoisite jumped in front of his beloved Sailor Mercury in order to protect her from wicked Dark Plasman, "No! Take my life instead!" he shouted.**

**Sailor Mercury watched on as Dark Plasman drove his sharp rapier through the heart of Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury.**

**"Lord Zoisite!" Sailor Mercury shouted.**

**"See... you... in... the... future... you... shall... **_**always**_**... have... my... loyalty..." Lord Zoisite told Sailor Mercury breathlessly.**

**And with those final words from her lover tears began to well up within Sailor Mercury's blue eyes.**

**"No!" Sailor Mercury shouted beginning to sob bitterly.**

**Princess Raye began remembering her training with the lone warrior, Yuuichirou on Deimos, the Moon of Terror.**

**Princess Raye then remembered what Yuuichirou** **told her.**

**"Everything in the universe has its own essence... and that includes planetary warriors," Princess Raye remembered Yuuchirou telling her. "you will use your force of will to unlock your sailor scout powers when the time is right."**

**Suddenly a red transformation pen had appeared in front of Princess Raye bringing her out of her memory & she picked it up, "Mars Power!" she called out thanks to the pure force of will she was now feeling.**

**Amy & Keiichi had come out of their memory at long last.**

**"That shall not happen to us again," Amy asked feeling shivers of terror run down her spine. "shall it Keiichi?"**

**"No Amy it shan't," Keiichi said holding both of Amy's hands in his own. "for I promise to **_**never**_** let you go."**

**"Oh Keiichi," Amy said. "I cannot hide my true feelings for you any longer... for I love you my Keiichi!"**

**"And I love you too my Amy Mizuno... my Sailor Mercury... my Mercury Princess," Keiichi said romantically. "and that is why I shall not **_**even **_**let wicked Queen Beryl harm you as long as I am alive!"**

**And at that moment, Amy Mizuno & Keiichi Stanton shared their very first romantic kiss upon the lips.**


End file.
